Speechless
by arianaamanda
Summary: Ricky and Amy are on good terms. Could they be on much much better terms! RAMY!
1. Chapter 1

Speechless

Amy's POV

I had woken up to the sounds of Johns crying. I saw that Ricky had already beaten me to it and had crying John in his hands. He immediately stops crying.

"You're really good with him." I said. "Ya I guess I am... You're not so bad yourself." he smirked causing me to blush. I had no intentions to fall for Ricky. It just happened. "So I was wo-... Right then I had been cut off by Ricky's ringtone.

Ricky's POV

She looked so beautiful when she blushed. I can tell Amy got nervous around me. "So I was wo-... she made out before my phone started to ring.

"Hey." I said

"Hey want to come over?" Adrian said seductively

"Ya I'll be there in 5 minutes."

I told her worrying about what Amy would think. I thought to myself of she liked me she wouldn't want me to go over there. So I said yes to Adrian and stared at Amy... What could she be thinking?

Amy's POV

Ricky answered his phone and right then I knew it would be Adrian. Once he said he'd be there in 5 minutes my heart broke into a million pieces. All I could do was look at the ground. I was awaken from my thoughts when I heard Ricky say my name to get my attention.

"Ames I'm leaving...unless you want me to stay?" he had said with a look of anticipation. "I was gonna say if you wanted to go to the park, but since you have plans-..." I was cut off when Ricky told me he would stay. I was surprised. Ricky Underwood probably giving up sex with Adrian to go to the park with me!

All I could do is smile and he smirked. Ricky put John in his stroller and he held out his hand wanting to take HIS family out to the park.

Ricky's POV

Right then I knew Amy had feelings for me even of those feelings were the size of a grain of sand. I loved Amy but I couldn't tell her that unless I was sure she felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV

I wanted so badly to tell him I loved him. I knew better and I knew I couldn't trust him. He wasn't exactly boyfriend material but I couldn't help but notice that he's changed for the better for John and slightly for me.

Ricky's POV

There we were. I was sitting on the bench and Amy was leaning against a tree. She was laughing at our son playing and giggling in the playground. I walked up to her and leaned into hear giving her no escape. I couldnt control myself and all these feelings I wanted to let out. I noticed her tense up when I rubbed her arm and then started to relax. It was my opportunity. I smashed my lips against hers. She started to give in. What was happening?

Amy's POV

I was suddenly cornered by Ricky. No way out and it fell like I coulnt breathe and my heart skipped a beat. He started to rub my arm. I got uncomfortable and nervous then I felt good. I felt good, secure, happy, sad. All these emotions by just one intense gaze. The unexpected happened he kissed me. After seconds I gave in and kissed him passionately back. It was too much to handle. I broke the kiss and I ran away.

Ricky's POV

She broke the kiss. I saw the tears in her eyes. "Amy, come back!" I shouted. I decided to get John and find Amy. I was so stupid I had to kiss her. Then I saw Amy on the ground picking on the grass and sniffling.

Amy's POV

I didn't run to far knowing that I had left Ricky with John. I had to think if I was just one of those girls on Ricky's list or if he felt the same I did? I then saw him walk up towards me and sit on the grass in front of me almost touching my knees.

"Ames im so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." he started "I just really wanted to that for a long time." he said under his breath. I looked up at him surprised. "Look Amy I really like you and I even think I love you, but if you dont feel the same wa-..." "You love me?" I stated cutting him off shocked wanting to kiss Ricky right there. " Ricky I feel the same way but I dont feel like I trust you." I said on the verge of tears. "Amy you can trust me, is it because of Adrian... I dont feel anything for her and I haven't slept with her for over a month once I found out my feelings... for you Amy." he said so innocently... I believed him. "Do you think this can work out for us?" I whispered letting a tear fall down my face.

Ricky's POV

I saw the tear and automatically wiped it away. She leaned into kiss me. SHE kissed me! "I do." I said chuckling out of breath. She laughed to and it made me so happy when she was happy. We stood up and looked at John peacfully drained out asleep. I then gazed at Amy.

"I love you." holding her head in my my hands. " I love you to." she smiled. This was the beginning to something big.


	3. Chapter 3

Ricky's POV

There she was rocking John to sleep.

Ricky: "Hey."

Amy: "God you scared me!"

Ricky: "Sshh your going to wake the little guy!"

Amy: "Shutup and kiss me." "Now go we have school tommorow and Im tired."

Ricky: "Can I stay over it is pretty late?"

Amy: "Sure you can sleep with me on my bed but dont try anythig."

I started to change and she waited for me to get into bed. The next morning we drove John to the nursey and headed straight to school. We walked hand in hand to Amy's locker. Right then Adrian walked towards me and yelling a whole bunch of things.

"What is wrong with you where were you I thought you said you were coming over!" Adrian yelled grabbing everyones attention. "Were you with her?" she pointed towards Amy with a disgusted face. "That is none of your buisness!" I told her a little bit louder than I wanted it to come out. "It is my buisness because I am your girlfriend not this bitch." she smirked. "Your not my girlfriend you were my "Bed Buddy" and don't call Amy that because we all know who the real bitch is" I yelled. "What do you mean by were? Adrian asked. "I mean were over and I don't want to talk about this." i started to get angry so I just walked away with Amy. "You love me Ricky and you can't live with out having sex with me or any other girl because your not capable to love anyone else!" she yelled. Everybody was staring at the fact that Adrian was about to cry... I just kept walking.

Amy's POV

She just called me a bitch. I was shicked and I couldn't say anything. I just wanted to slap her so bad. Ricky was actually defending me. I saw Ricky tense up and get angry when Adrian said he wasn't capable to love. "Ricky look at me... you dont actually think that your not capable of love?" I asked him staring into his eyes. He looked down and didn't answer me. "Ricky look at me...you are capable of love... you love me, your parents, and John so you can't say your not capable because you would die for John and me or anyone you care about." I said holding his hands. "I know and I would do anything for you and John." he said.

"Okay then and I'll see you at lunch I can't be late for class." with that I left him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked towards class.

Ricky's POV

I saw Amy at lunch and I saw her with Ben. My gut was turning into knots. Since Amy broke up with Ben keeps bothering her. I then saw Amy get up and you can tell that she was annoyed. She saw me and we sat at another lunch table. "Was he bothering you?" I asked. "He was just saying that he loved me and all he's just so clingy." she shrugged her shoulders.

After lunch was over the rest of the classes went by flying and I asked Amy if I could go see John and her today. She said yes and we left.

Amy's POV

I was eating lunch and I noticed Ben sit with me.

Ben: "Hey Amy can I talk you?"

Amy: "If it's about how you miss me then you can go"

Ben: "But I do miss you and I love you and were going to have kids and be happy because I know you don't love Ricky you love me"

Amy: "I don't love you and were not going to have kids together because I love Ricky.

Ben: "But Amy I-..."

Amy: "No ben I don't love you... Goodbye."

I then saw Ricky and we sat somewhere else. I really did love him. My thought were cut off by Ricky's question and I told him and I shrugged it off. At the end of the day me and Ricky went to pick John up and go home.

Ricky's POV

When we got home I decided to give John a bath. I gave Amy a passionate kiss. "I love you" I said. "And I love you." Amy said blushing. I smirked and ran the bath for John. I then heard a knock on the door and Amy went to see who it was. "Who was it?" I asked and saw Ben kissing Amy and she pushed him off. "What are you doing!" I yelled "Ricky it's not whay you think he kissed me!" she said. All I could do was run out and blame Amy even though I saw Amy push Ben off her.

Amy's POV

I opened the door and Ben started to kiss me. I pushed him off and Ricky asked what is was doing it wasn't my fault. By then Ricky ran out the house and slammed the door so John started crying and I kicked Ben in his balls and he flinched in pain and he was on the floor outside and I shut the door. I ran up to get John and I started to cry and cooed John to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ricky's POV

I got home and slammed the door. I had to let all my anger out. I flinched at the pain and saw the whole I left in the wall. After a couple minutes I started to cry. I thought to myself and wondered why Amy had pushed Ben to break the kiss. Right then I knew it wasn't Amy's fault. I felt like a complete idiot and I made the choice to drive back to her house and ask for her forgivness.

I knocked on her door with my good hand and I saw Ms. Juregens answer the door and I asked if I could see Amy. She approved and went up to Amy's room and I saw her there sitting on her bed and crying.

"Can I come in?" I asked. "What do you want?!" she said with clenched teeth and tears steaming down her face. "Can you tell me what happened so I can understand?" I asked hoping she would answer. "I told you he kissed me... He knocked on the door and he smashed his lips against mine and I pushed him but you decided to believe what you saw." she was now sobbing. I held her tight in my arms and we stayed like that which seemed like forever. "Im sorry I was just so mad and I couldn't control my anger and I wanted to hit Ben so bad. Just look what happened." I said showing her my swollen fist.

She gasped and giggled and she ran out the room. I saw the First Aid Kit in her hands and I immediatly smirked. "What happened?" she asked cleaning the cuts on my hand. "I got a little mad and I punched a whole in the wall." I stated. "Well you dont have to hit Ben because I took care of that myself... I kicked him in the balls". She chuckeld. I started to laugh and she caught me staring at her. "Is all forgiven?" I asked giving reaching my hand for hers for a handshake and I saw her face frown.

Then I kissed her. "You didn't think that I would just want to be friends and shake hands did you?" I chuckled and she slapped my arm playfully and he kissed me

Amy's POV

I heard Ricky and he was asking if he could come in. I was just so mad I wanted to lash out at him. I told him what happened and for some reason it looked as if he already knew bit just wanted to confirm it. I gasped and chuckled at his swollen fist he caused by punching a wall because he wanted to punch Ben.

I asked what happened and he seemed proud of me that I stoop up for myself and kicked Ben in his balls. I saw him staring at me and I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He then wanted to shake my hand and to be buddies and I frowned at the thought. He then kissed me and said that he was playing around with me and I slapped his arm playfully and I kissed him. Everything seemed better and safer.

The next morning Ricky had his arm around me and I enjoyed it so much that I didn't want to wake up to go to school. I kissed his lips and I began making my way out of bed but he then pulled me back in.

"Where do you think your going. Stay with me longer and forget about school." he groaned. "We have to go to school." I told him. To satisfy him I gave him a kiss and he deepened it. "Mama, dadda!" I heard John whine and broke the kiss and I smirked. I started to smirk more often. Ricky smirks so much that it rubbed off on me and I do it constantly when I felt as if I won.

I saw John clappings his hands and stretching his arms out to me. I grabbed and walked to the kitchen to put him in his high chair. I asked Ricky if he could make breakfast while I took a shower. I loved how we were this cute little family and Ricky would help me with John.

We did our usual routine and dropped John off at daycare and we rode to school. I then saw Adrian had been staring at me and Ricky with an evil glare and I saw her stomp away.

I loved him I really did and I knew he loved me to and I know no one can break us apart not even Adrian or Ben... I hope.

Ricky's POV

I saw Adrian and it didn't look like she was very happy. I saw her stomp away in anger and all I could do is wish she doesn't mess this up for me and Amy and Ben especially not mess this up. I was going to have a little talk with Ben later.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a couple** **of days since I uploaded a new chapter and I loved the previous reviews. Every 3-4 reviews I will try to upload another chapter for you guys. Love you!**!

Amy's POV

I then saw Ben and I noticed Ricky tense up when he saw him. Ricky walked over to Ben and all I could see after a minute I saw Ricky throw a punch at Ben. "What was that for... She kissed me because she's still in love with me and she's being a slut!" Ben had yelled. Once I heard that I punched Ben in the face. "I hope you think about what your saying before you open your dirty mouth... I never loved you!" I spit at Ben. I saw Ricky's shocked expression and I smirked. "Lets go." I told him and he nodded.

Ricky's POV

It was my chance to have my talk with Ben and I saw how he stared at Amy. I walked over to Ben and I started gettig angry.

Ben: "what do you want?"

Ricky: "stay away from Amy because you don't want to get on my bad side"

Ben: "she should stay away from me because she pushed herself on to my lips yesterday and I wanted to tell her to move on."

Then I punched him in his face and he instantly fell on the floor. By the time I was going to punch Ben again I saw somebody else do it for me. Amy... The weak sensitive girl who got good grades and was a goody goody and the one I loved. I counldn't even hear what Amy was saying to Ben. I was in the state of shock and I saw Amy smirk and we headed fown the hallway. "Where did you get all the courage from?" I asked Amy astonished. "I've been meaning to do that for a long time now." she said giving Ricky a smile. "You're bad ass Amy and that's why I love you and for many more reasons. "I love you too." she said.

After a couple of periods I saw Adrian walk up towrds Amy and I.

"So it looks like little miss innocent isn't so innocent after all." Adrian had said with a cruel smile on her face. " I can be mean when I want to... If you get in my face and start disrespecting me I will do the same" Amy said getting closer and closer to Adrian. "Are you trying to threaten me?... Look here you little twat, Ricky isn't going to be with you for very long and he'll come back to me. Ricky will find out that it was a mistake getting you pregnant and taking care of your abomination of a kid you have!" Adrian yelled with confidence.

Amy shoved Adrian against the lockers and things were getting nasty. "Look here you slutty bitch, nobody talks about my son like that and gets away with it... Ricky will never leave his son or me because he loves me and not you." Amy said with anger and slamming Adrian against the locker again and turning away. "Oh and before I forget..." Amy said slapping Adrian in the cheek. "That's for calling me a twat"

Amy stated. "Stay away from my family and the next time you insult Amy or my kid you will be hearing it from me!" I said getting angry. With that all said me and Amy walked away.

"This will not be the last of me and you will regret putting your hands on me!" Adrian ran away crying. I was proud of Amy and I stopped spun her around and kissed her passionately. She smiled and I knew Amy wasn't the one to back down

Adrian's POV

I walked up towards Amy and Ricky and I felt disgust when I saw them together. I started insulting Amy and then I insulted John. Right then I regretted saying that about John but I didn't show it. I knew Amy was a fighter and she will never back down. She shoved me against the lockers and I felt afraid. Slamming me again I felt the urge to cry but I wouldn't show them the satisfaction.

I couldn't hear what Amy was saying because I was lost in my own thoughts. I was woken up by the tingling sensation on my cheek. She slapped me. I held my cheek and Ricky was defending Amy and their son. I knew Ricky never loved me but I wouldn't stop at nothing to get my revenge on them. I threatened them back and tears ran on my face and I ran away not wanting anybody to see me.

Ben's POV

After what Amy and Ricky did to me I wanted my revenge. I then saw Amy, Ricky, and Adrian talking and I saw things getting heated. After I saw the confrontation I knew Adrian would also like to get her payback and I decided to talk to Adrian.

I chased Adrian down to the girls bathroom and heard her crying. I walked in and she was wiping away her tears. I kissed her and we agreed to start planning. I was gonna get back at Ricky and Adrian at Amy.

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's POV

Two days later:

Adrian: "So whats the plan?"

Ben: "We can try to make them jealous."

Adrian: "No that won't do, we have to make them suffer"

Ben: "I have the perfect plan"

After we decided our plan we had sex. This was only part one of our mischievous revenge and soon Amy would come crawling back to me for support. I couldn't help feeling something for Adrian but I just shrugged it away.

We met up at school and we thoroughly went over our plan. We walked the hallways and waited until lunch time to start.

Ricky's POV

During lunch Amy said she didn't feel well so she headed towards the girls restroom. I was going back to my History class to get my homework that I forgot and then I saw Adrian. I immediately turned around and walked the other way. I was about to sprint off but Adrian snatched my wrist and I pulled away from her grip.

Adrian: "Look I need to talk to you."

Ricky: "Well I don't want to talk to you!"

Adrian: "Look I have to tell you something!"

Ricky: "What do you want from me!"

Adrian: "I'm pregnant!"

I was shocked. She couldn't be pregnant! I saw Amy run down the hallway with tears in her eyes and headed down the double doors. "Amy wait!" I said. Adrian grabbed my arm and I started to get angrier. "You're going to take care of this baby just like you did with Amy!" Adrian yelled. "I don't have to if I don't want to!" I screamed to Adrian. I ran outside and saw Amy on the steps of Grant Ulysses High School crying. I walked over to her not knowing what was going to happen. Prepared for the worst I sat next to her.

Amy's POV

I gave Ricky an excuse to why I had to leave to go to the bathroom. I had a pregnancy test with me in my purse. I remember me and Ricky two days ago. So awkward yet so comfortable. It was perfect.

_*Flashback*_

_I wanted him. I love Ricky. We started to kiss passionately. I jumped up and had laced my legs around his waist. Wrapping my arms around his neck. He made the kiss much forceful but still gentle and soft. He carried me into the bedroom of his apartment and softly placed me in bed. _

_"Are you sure?" Ricky asked. I nodded. He ran his hands through my body and placed them on my thigh. I started to take Ricky's shirt off and he took my shirt off and unclasped my bra. My breast against his chiseled chest. I unzipped his jeans and pulled down his jeans and boxers them down as far I can go. He took them off and did the same to me. He pulled away from my lips and kissed my body until he reached my pelvis. He came back kissing me ever so softly._

_ He slowly entered my body and I felt the pleasure. He moved slowly but quickening the pace and our tongues were fighting for dominance. I moaned and he smirked and we flipped over and I was on top of him. I heard him moan and I smirked back. I was never happier in my entire life. He made me feel complete, secure, happy. _

_With that the next morning we were entwined and I looked at how peacful Ricky looked sleeping. I dozed back to sleep and all I could do is wish and dream._

_* End of Flashback*_

I stared down at my future, my pregnancy test was positive. I couldn't believe that I'm pregnant with Ricky's baby again! I was happy that I'm going to have another baby but how will Ricky feel."I'm having a baby!" I whispered with excitement. I was going to rush to Ricky with the good news but then I heard Ricky and Adrian talking.

I slowly peeped so I could see and hear. "Look I have to tell you something!" Adrian said. I heard Ricky scream at her and a smile was tugging on my lips. "I'm pregnant!" Adrian yelled a little to happily. I gasped at the thought Ricky with Adrian's baby. I ran towards the double door and I started to cry. I heard someone call my name to wait but my legs couldn't stop running. I heard someone sit next to me and I turned to see Ricky with a sympathetic look.

Ricky: "what did you here?"

Amy: "all that I needed to here" I got up but Ricky grabbed my wrist to sit down.

Ricky: "Amy I'm not even sure if that's my baby."

Amy: "it could... When was the last time you slep with her."

Ricky: "a week before me and you got together."

Amy: "what are we going to do... What about us?"

Ricky: "I'm pretty sure I used a condom and she was on birth control pill... We are going to stick together no matter what happens."

Amy: "okay... Can we go home I don't feel to well."

Ricky: "sure, did something happen in the bathroom."

Amy: "nothing you need to worry about"

With that we left and went home. I'm not going to tell him I'm pregnant until I'm sure about the Adrian's baby thing.

Ricky's POV

The talk didn't go to bad, but what surprised me was a pregnancy test box sticking out of her purse. I asked her if anything happened in the restroom and she denied. Either she isn't pregnant with my baby or she doesn't want to tell me about the baby. I'm going to try to force the secret out of her.

Adrian's POV

Ben: "so did it work?"

Adrian: "I'm not sure but I don't think he believes it."

Ben: "he will once my baby in there grows.

Adrian: we'll just have to wait."

**PM any ideas that you want the story to be like! Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ricky's POV

It was a couple of days after Adrian told me she was pregnant and seeing a pregnancy test in Amy's purse that I decided to get a drink at the bar. I never really liked alcohol, but it sure was a great stress reliever.

I had just gotten into an argument with Amy about Adrian being pregnant thing and I just left and told her I would come back soon. I entered the bar and sat down and ordered a beer and a couple of shots. That's when I saw a familiar face.

Amy's POV

I can't believe he just left trying to avoid the situation. It was already midnight and Ricky left two hours ago. I started worrying about him and I was deciding if I should call him or not. I decided not to because the exhaustion was getting to me and I was just going to have to talk to him in the morning.

Ricky's POV

"Is that you Ricky?" said the familiar voice. "Hey it's me Clementine... Remember me?" "Hey, long time no see" I said.

Clementine: "Ya so what's up with you?"

Ricky: "Nothing much, what about you?"

Clementine: "Nothing just working here at the bar. Working my late shift."

I totally forgot what time it was! "What time is it" I asked. "Uh it's past midnight." she said looking at her watch.

" I got to go, um it was nice to see you again." I said. With that I left and drive back home.

Amy's POV

I was getting up to get a late snack which then I heard the front door open and close. I saw Ricky and I glared at him. I could smell the alcohol all the way from where I was.

Amy: "Where have you been?!"

Ricky: "I am so sorry, I got cut up in the b-..."

Amy: "Why were you drinking?"

Ricky: "It's just with all the stress and the argument we had I wanted to relax."

Amy: "What about me, what about your son? Ricky you can't just walk away from your problems."

Ricky: "I know I know and I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Amy: "Good and why are you so late?"

Ricky: "I saw an old friend."

Amy: "Is this old friend a lady friend?"

Ricky: "Yes but she's just a friend she was in foster care with me and I see her as a sister.

Amy: "mhmm, okay well let's just go to bed because I'm tired"

With that he pulled me into a kiss."You don't have to worry about anything" he said. "Okay let's go" I said and we dozed to sleep.

Ricky's POV

I couldn't help but feel some feelings towards Clementine. I really liked her but that's in the past because I love Amy and John. Nobody can say otherwise and I will be faithful to Amy.

Adrian's POV

I was going to order a couple of drinks for Ben because I couldn't drink since I was pregnant. I walked up to the bar and I saw Ricky with this waitress. She was pretty and I don't think Amy's going to like this. I decided to go to Amy's and Ricky's apartment the next day but I have to make sure Ricky isn't there.

_The next day_

I walked through the butcher shop and went up to their apartment. I knew Ricky was gone because his car wasn't there. I knocked on the door once and see Amy holding John and a fake smile on her face. I returned the smile.

Adrian: "Can I come in?"

Amy: "Sure why not."

Adrian: "So I heard the power couple isn't doing so good."

Amy: "What does that mean?"

Adrian: "It means somebody saw Ricky and a very cute waitress at the bar yesterday."

Amy: "It was just an old friend and Ricky and I have no problems."

Adrian: "Amy don't be so naive think about it girl from his past at a bar past midnight and you know perfectly fine of Ricky's past.

Amy: "He didn't sleep with her!"

Adrian: "I didn't say that you assumed that. Well I have to get going."

Amy: "Bye."

My plan was working perfectly. I have Amy right were I want her.

Amy's POV

He didn't sleep with her! I thought to my self. Why should I trust Adrian anyways. She just wants to take Ricky away from me, but i'm still going to ask Ricky. I couldn't help but cry at the thought of Ricky with another woman other than me.

"Hey I'm home! Amy why are you crying?" he asked. He reached out to pick me up but I shooed away his hand. "What's wrong? What did I do? Are you okay?" he asked. "Ricky I need to ask you if your keeping a secret from me?" I asked while getting up on my feet. "No what kind of secret? What about you what kind of secret are you hiding from me?"he asked. I thought to myself, I do have a secret.

"Were no talking about me were talking about you and that friend from the past!" I yelled. "No we didn't sleep together if that's what you think. There's your truth and tell me what secret you have!" he retorted. Before I could answer he said,"Oh don't tell me because little miss perfect Amy doesn't have secrets!" he yelled. "I'm going OUT!" he yelled and with that he was out the door.

"How could I think Ricky slept with her! I'm so stupid!" I yelled to myself. I did have a secret and I would tell Ricky when he comes back that's if he ever does.

Ricky's POV

I was going to show Amy and make her accusation true. I parked my car and went in the bar. I was going to use my charming old ways and get what I want. "Hey Clementine." I said. "Hey Ricky what brings you over here?" she said "You." I said with a smirk on my face. "and whys that?" she asked with a seductive tone. "Nothing really I just want to relieve some stress." I said. "I can help you with that just follow me." she said. I followed her into a bathroom stall and that was it from there. I made the biggest mistake and Amy would never forgive me. After that I went home and prepared myself for the worst.

I walked in and saw Amy on the sofa bed. "Ricky I am so sorry for not trusting you and I'll do whatever you want but I have to tell you something."Amy said leaping into my arms. "I'm sorry to and I have to tell you something to." I said crying. "Fine well we'll say it at the same time." she said.

Ricky: "1"

Amy: "2"

Ricky: "3"

Ricky: I cheated on you!-SAMETIME

Amy: I'm pregnant!-SAMETIME

**I was speechless. She was speechless.**

**We were both SPEECHLESS**.

New chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**General POV**

Amy and Ricky looked dumbfounded at each other and were unable to speak words. Each thinking about what would happen next. One thinking about betrayal and the other about regret. All the things they had done and all the things the people around them had done lead to this. The guilt, the confusion, the anger all building up to this point. Neither of them knew if they would survive this or make them inseparable and stronger and unveil the lies that had been said. All they had to do was hope that they made it out loving each other. But they both knew it was a long, long time from now before things made sense. Will things add up or fall apart?

**Ricky's POV**

I knew Amy could be pregnant, but still the news shocked me and made my whole body thunder. The reality was setting in and Amy was pregnant. I could see the hurt and astonish look on her face. She gave me the best news she could ever give me and I gave her the worst. I had cheated on Amy for the reason I wasn't sure of yet. I had so many questions in my head. _Do I not love Amy anymore? Am I going back to my old ways? Will she ever forgive me? What am I going to do about Adrian supposedly being pregnant with my baby and the fact that Amy is to? Do I love Clementine?_ But I had no answers for my own questions but I did have one answer to one of my questions. I love Amy and nothing can change that. I don't know what I felt for Clementine but I am almost sure it isn't love. My thoughts then focused back on Amy and she had tears in her eyes and so did I. Then I stepped up to Amy.

"That's great... we can get through this." I said embracing her. "No we can't and we won't! Get off of me!" she yelled pushing me away. "Amy I-I...im sorry I wasn't thinking and you accused me of sleeping with her and I got mad." I said hoarsely. "Why did you? Why did you betray me? If you loved me you wouldn't have done that." she stated her voice fragile and weak.

"I do love you and I did it because you didn't trust me!" I yelled back. "Well obviously I was right not trusting you because look what you did, you cheated on me and I think thats good enough reason to not trust you. You know what Adrian was right when she said you weren't going to be with me for much longer and she was also right when she told me about your friend. It was her wasn't it. What's her name? What's so special about her that you had to just storm out and get laid?! She yelled with anger and sadness. "If you wouldn't assumed I slept with her in the first-... Wait what when did Adrian talk to you about Clementine!?" he yelled back even angrier. "So her name is Clementine. That's a pretty name for a SLUT!" she yelled. "Just answer the question!" I yelled. "She came here telling me that she saw you guys at the bar and said that you probably slept with her considering your past." she said. "So you just automatically believe in Adrian when both know she is just trying to win me back and break us up!" I said astounded. "Yeah I did and she was wrong and I told you I was sorry when you got back. I don't even know what I'm going to do." she cried. "And now I'm telling you that I'm sorry for what I did." I said calmly.

"Look at us... We're talking about the fact that you cheated on me with Clementine and we can't even be happy at the fact that I'm pregnant." she said sitting on the ground sobbing in her hands. "Amy I am so happy that your pregnant." I said trying to pull her into a hug.

"Well you can be happy by yourself because I'm leaving and I'm going to have sex with an "old friend"." she sarcastically said still crying and got up and walked to the door. I immediatly walked to her abd before she could leave I caught her wrist. "Please don't leave." I begged. "Let go of me. You should have thought about that before you left and had sex with _her_." she said harshly taking back her wrist and walking out the apartment. "AMY WAIT I NEED YOU IM SORRY!" I yelled but I knew she couldn't here me.

**Amy's POV**

When Ricky shouted out he cheated on me I just stared at him. _How could he do this?_ I thought to myself. We are having another child, Adrian could be pregnant with Ricky's baby, and he slept with somebody else. It was all to much. I wanted to escape. I wanted tell Ricky how much I hated him, but I couldn't. Once I had enough of our conversation(more like argument) I decided to leave but Ricky begged me not to. I couldn't help but feel that I should stay but I didn't want to see his face. I left the apartment and drove to my mothers house.

**Clementine's POV**

It felt good to kiss Ricky and be with Ricky. I wanted this since foster home. But all I have to say about what we did was barely sex to me. He looked uncertain and ashamed. We were just in a bathroom stall just fooling around, making out while naked. Thats all, but I wish it was more.

**Ricky's POV**

I didn't even get the chance to say to Amy that I didn't have sex with her. We just fooled around and it didn't mean anything to me, but I know Amy isn't going to believe me when I tell her.

**Well thats that chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**P.S a lot more drama to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE ANY CONFUSION WITH THE TOPICS MENTIONED!:**

**New chapter! Sorry for taking so long! School is such a drag!:P**

** This chapter is telling the POV of all the characters so there really isn't any confrontation, but there will be! Oh yeah before I forget you are going to see how many weeks pregnant Adrian and Amy are. I think I got my math right. And by the way John isn't really that much in this story but he is around and he will be mentioned. So I'm going to stop talking and let you read**

**Ricky's POV**

Days have passed and I hadn't talked to Amy yet. I decided to give her some space but thinking of it now I really don't think I can keep up with that decision. I wanted to tell her everything and I want to be able to kiss her and e there while she's pregnant. I didn't get to do much of that when she was pregnant with John.

_You know what screw this... I'm telling Amy nothing happened and I'm going to be there for her because I don't know how much of this I can take. Ugh why does she have to be so stubborn! Fuck! I just realized I haven't seen John in a awhile ad Amy can't take the right away from seeing my son. Even though I want to see her as much I want to see John._

**Amy's POV**

It's been a exactly three days since I walked away from Ricky and when he told me he cheated on me. I still couldn't rap my head around the fact that Ricky slept with... what's her name?... Oh yeah _Clementine_. I am now officially two weeks pregnant and I can't help but feel sad that Ricky's is not here during my second pregnancy just like my first. What hurts me the most is the mental image of Ricky with another woman. It disgusted me.

I want to forgive him but I love him to much to forgive him or at least forgive him right away. I don't think there could be anything that can help or lessen the situation.

**Adrian's POV**

Being pregos was tough. I thought it would be much easier. I am technically around two weeks of my pregnancy, but I had to fake this was Ricky's baby so I acted I was three weeks pregnant... Which was the last time me and Ricky had sex. Ricky really hasn't talked to me since my big lie. I thought that maybe he would be around me more because I was having his child. I secretly wish this was Ricky's baby but the other part feels actually pretty happy that it is Ben's baby. I'm not sure if I'm going to let Ben father my baby because if I do let him then my whole entire scheme will be revealed and Ricky would find out it isn't his baby.

So far my plan isn't working out so well, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have any tricks up my sleeve.

**Ben's POV**

The whole Ricky, Adrian, and Amy thing was kind of making me feel guilty and mad and discouraged.

I was guilty because I'm forcing love that isn't there with Amy and ruining there relationship out of need and revenge. I'm mad and discouraged because I got Adrian pregnant and she's faking that its Ricky's baby because of her own selfish reasons.

I want to be a father to this baby and care for it. I'm not even sure I want to keep up with this plan anymore. What's the point, I get Amy(probably not), Ricky becomes the father of my baby, and Adrian is in love with Ricky and a whole bunch of other crap which really makes me angry and I really don't know why. I realize now that this plan is not a win win situation. I get nothing out of it but these feelings.

**Mystery person POV**

Wow!

Gorgeous.

She was beautiful but what was her name? How old is she? Is she single? All these questions for this one girl. I think that maybe I can get the answers for these questions.

**Clementine's POV**

AHHH I couldn't stop thinking about Ricky! I am obsessed with him. I want him! Why does life hate me. I will not stop till I get the sexy Ricky Underwood.

**Amy's POV **

To get my mind off of things I decided to go grocery shopping. Maybe it would clear my mind and make time pass. I was looking at some of the fruits when I noticed someone walking towards my direction.

He was cute, tall, brown hair, nice figure. But even I knew I couldn't compare him to Ricky. Ricky was even better than cute, he was hot! Ricky is tall, black tousled hair that I loved running my fingers through. The thing that this boy certainly didn't have was Ricky's amazing figure and washboard abs. The abs I caressed the night when this baby was conceived and when John was conceived. Ugh here I am thinking about Ricky when I wanted to clear my mind.

I was rushed out of my thoughts when the boy asked, "Hey what's your name?" "Um uh Amy." I said sweetly. "Nice to meet you Amy but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are from all the way over there." He said pointing toward the direction he came from. _So he's a charmer._ I thought to myself.

"Well my name is...

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Well who is this mystery boy and what does he have to do with Amy? What's Ricky going to do? Is Ben going to spill? Will Amy keep Ricky or go for the mystery boy? What will the crazy obsesses biotch Clementine do? If you have any further questions be free to ask in the reviews or PM me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Amy's POV**

"Well my name is Lucas." He said extending his hands," and you are...?"  
"Amy." I said accepting the hand shake.  
"Very nice name Amy. Well can I maybe take you out somewhere tonight at 8:00?" He asked.

"Uh...I don't know. I really don't know you too well and- _at that moment I started thinking about Ricky. It could get my mind off of things and plus it will probably make Ricky jealous._-and you know what, I change my mind. When and where?" I asked.

"Like I said at 8:00 and since it is our first time meeting we can just go to the dairy shack. So I need your address and I can pick you up." He said. "Okay here." I said writing down my address on a piece of paper. "See you tonight Amy" with that he left and I made my way towards paying and leaving.

**Ricky's POV**

So this morning I decided to go to Amy's house and talk to her and to go see John. I arrived and it seemed like the Juergens weren't home. When I got there I used my spare key to the Juregens house and let myself in. Once I was in I went straight to Amy's room.  
I grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Ricky! God you scared me! What are you doing here?" She asked yelling at me. "I- I uh wanted to talk to you." I said nervously. "Well I can't talk to you because I'm going out." She hissed. Clearly she was upset with me. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Well if its any of your business I am going to meet up with somebody new that I met today in a couple minutes." She stated. "Is this somebody a guy?" I asked with a tinge of jealousy in my voice. "Why are you jealous?" She said mocking me. "Hey you can't go out with a guy!" I yelled even though I was in no position to say that. "Yes I can and who said me and the dude dating because technically you and me are still dating but anyways you cheated on me by having sex with that Clementine chick!" She yelled making her point.

"And who says I can't have sex with him even though I'm not because I'm not like that but you cheated on me so I don't see why I can't to the same thing but I would never do that because I love you and...and you know what I think I think that you don't love me because you did cheat on me and-" she rambled on but I cut her off with "I didn't have sex with her Amy!" I shouted over her.

She stood there looking surprised but that soon was replaced with a look of disgust. "Your lying. You cheated on me." She said on the verge of tears. "Yes Amy I cheated on you but I didn't have sex with her. I couldn't take it that far even though I was hurt by your accusations." I said beating her to it with tears. "Why didn't you tell me."She asked. "You didn't give me a chance and I haven't told you in the past days because I knew you wanted space so I gave it to you, but here I am now telling you and hoping it makes this situation less complicated then it already is." I said. "I'm such an idiot." She said in a voice that seemed lower than a whisper. "Hey I'm the idiot and I'm sorry but I want this relationship to work again with that our new baby coming." I said pointing at her stomach.

"I want this relationship to work but things are getting tough. I'm pregnant. Adrian is supposedly pregnant with your child. You cheated on me. This dude is about to pick me up in an hour and I'm having a hard time trusting you." She said crying. "First of all we can handle this baby and second I'm trying to find out if Adrian is having my baby because I have a plan I tell you later on about. I did cheat on you but I'm trying to make up for that and I didn't even have sex with her. Lastly about this dude I want you to go and get ready to see him but I don't want you to take to long and just let him know you only want to be friends. See how easy is that. Come on Amy we could do this and I'm trying to fix my mistake and sooner or later you are going to trust me." I said looking at her straight in the eye. All I could see was love.

"Okay I'll get ready. I love you." She said getting up and walking away. "Wait!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I love you to and just so you don't forget about me when your with that kid. I said smiling at her. "Never." She said and went to get ready.

**Amy's POV**

After my talk with Ricky and the clearing of the situation I felt much better and I believed that I could trust Ricky. I got finished around 7:54 and that was the time when I saw Lucas's car stopping in my driveway. I saw him get out of the car and walk up to the door and knock. I quickly went downstairs but before I could open the door Ricky kissed me.

"I'll be back by 9:00. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid. Now go upstairs I don't want him to see you. Bye." I said giving him a kiss and shoving him upstairs. With that done I opened the door and there I saw Lucas.

**Lucas's POV**

Once I was ready to go I went to the address Amu gave me and drove. When I got there I knocked on the door. It took quite a while for somebody to answer so I was thinking about leaving until I saw her on the other side if the door. "Hey are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah let's go." She said and we walked over to my car. "You look pretty." I said getting a bit nervous. "Thank you." She said and with that we left to go to the dairy shack.

**Hey guys I'm not sure if I want to continue this story because I haven't gotten many reviews on it, but if you want me to continue writing then start reading and reviewing. Well I hoped you line the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Ive decided to keep writing this story! I'm trying really hard to update a new chapter everyday! I hope you enjoy!**

**love you!**

**Before I forget. I want to thank you for your reviews!:)**

**Amy's POV**

Lucas and I finally arrived at the Dairy Shack. We walked inside and got in line to get ready to order. When we had our food we sat down in a comfy blue booth.

"So tell me about you." He said. "Okay what do you want to know?" I asked hoping this evening was a disaster. "I don't know. What do you do in your free time or maybe even anything special you like to do. Just tell me about you." He said. Well that's easy. I just have to tell him things I like and go on from there.

Lucas and I hit it off. We were laughing and playing around. It was comfortable talking to him and just hanging and chilling for once.

"I think we should go. I'm supposed to be at home by 9:00." I said disappointed. "Why? You said you didn't have curfew." He asked confused. "I uh have to do uh um... laundry." I said stuttering every word. "Amy for the past hour we've been talking and I think I know when your lying." He said smiling at me.

"I have to take care of John." I said.

_It was the truth. I had to take care of John but I promised Ricky I was going to be home by 9:00. I haven't told Lucas about Ricky because I think it will make things awkward. _

"Who's John?" He asked. I couldn't believe I didn't tell him about John. I know why because I didn't want him to know about Ricky so I can't tell him about John. Well to late now.

"He's my...son." I said quietly. "You have a son. How can you let that piece of information out of our conversation? You're 16 right. How did you get pregnant at 16?" He asked gently trying to not hurt my feelings. "I got pregnant at 15, but I can tell you the whole story in the car ride home. Deal." I said. "Deal." He stated.

In the car ride home I told him about band camp but I didn't tell him about Ricky. He seemed to be listening and it felt good to explain the situation. I never really told anybody exactly what happened that one time at band camp, yet I had no problem telling Lucas.

"Well we're here. I think we had a very good time. So can I meet you up again some other time?" He asked. "Definitely. Here's my number so you can call me and we can hang out." I said writing my phone number on his phone. "It was nice getting to know you Amy." He said. "You to." I answered back. Lucas and I said our goodbyes and I saw Ricky's car still parked out front and I didn't see my patents car.

I walked in and saw Ricky reading to a tired John. "Hey. Is the little boy asleep?" I asked. "Now he is." He said looking down at the now sleeping John. "So did you have fun with..." He asked waiting for an answer. "Lucas. Yeah we had a great time. He's super nice." I said.

"I can be super super nice." He said smirking. "I know but he's just a friend and your my boyfriend and I love you." I said assuring him. "I love you to Amy." He said leaning down to give me a quick kiss but turned into a passionate kiss with in matter of seconds.

The kiss made my whole body hot and my knees weak. The kiss was gentle and full of love and happiness. I was really happy. I have John. I have Ricky. I think I have a new _friend_. I also think Adrian is lying. Things seemed to be getting better.

**Ricky's POV**

To tell you the truth. I was a little worried about Amy and Lucas being together, but that kiss made all my worry go away. The kiss was amazing.

It made my heart beat faster and faster and filled me with complete joy. Nothing could ruin what Amy and I have together.

**Lucas's POV**

Amy is amazing.

She may have a son but I can't help the feelings I'm feeling and I won't.

I think I have a future _girlfriend_.

**Ben's POV**

I have decided to tell Ricky and Amy about Adrian as soon as possible. The guilt is eating me alive.

**Authors note:**

**It seems like the problems are going away one by one but new ones are coming along. I have new ideas for this story but the drama is far from over. **

**Amy and Lucas?**

**Ricky and Lucas confrontation?**

**Plotting?**

**Lets just say these questions will be answered.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! If you've noticed I've been posting a new chapter everyday and I'm trying really hard! Review guys!**

**Ricky's POV**

Amy and I decided to go shopping with John so we could buy some diapers and some clothes.

"Ricky! Look! Isn't this adorable?!" She asked looking at the overalls that John didn't seem to really like that much. "John don't you like?" She asked smiling at him. "No mama" he said. "Okay then what do you like baby boy?" she asked still with a positive attitude.

It was cute looking at Amy and John just laugh and shop together. We were cute. Our little family together.

What caught me off guard was a boy smiling walking our direction.

**Lucas's POV**

I was out buying some snacks when I saw Amy, a little kid, and some dude. That must be John. I thought to myself. But who was the guy. I hope Amy doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe they were just friends or maybe they were siblings.

Whatever they were I was going to find out. I walked up towards them with a smile. Amy always makes me smile.

**Amy's POV.**

I was out shopping with John and Ricky at the moment when I saw Lucas walking towards us. OMG OMG OMG! I was so nervous . Clearly he thinks this I'd John but what if he finds out Ricky is my boyfriend. I'm just going to have to suck it up.

"Hey Amy. Is this John?" He asked shaking little John's hand.

"Uh yeah. Say hi John" I said. He just smiled.

"Well he's cute Amy, and you are?" He said to me and then asking Ricky what his name was. "Ricky." He said shaking Lucas's hand. "Lucas." He answered back.

"Oh so your Lucas." Ricky said getting me nervous and making the situation awkward. "Yeah. That's me." Lucas said.

That's when John started to cry because no attention was being put on him. So I took the chance to leave and said, "I think John need to go to the bathroom. I'll leave you two to talk and I'll catch up with you later Ricky."

With that I left with John as fast as could without looking weird.

**Ricky's POV**

Amy seemed in a hurry to leave the scene so I assume this was awkward for her. Of course I knew why. She told she didn't want to tell Lucas she had a boyfriend because it might be uncomfortable. So she wouldn't have to. I would and will.

"I'm...uh...Amy's friend by the way. And may I ask who you are?" He asked obviously wanting to know what I was for Amy. " I'm John's dad also known as her boyfriend." I said smirking. "Oh. Well this was fun and all but I have to go. Uh tell Amy I might call her sometime tomorrow." He stated rushing past me.

_Haha loser! How can he think Amy doesn't have a boyfriend? Amy is beautiful and can get a guy in seconds. Plus he obviously knew about John. Why hadn't he thought about the father being involved. Stupid. Well that sure was fun. _I walked to go find Amy and saw her come out of the bathroom with John.

"Hey. Did he leave?" She asked. "Yeah he said he might call you and don't worry he knows about us and now it won't be that awkward because you didn't tell him." I said.

"Finally. Wait. What! You told him?" She asked. "Yeah he asked I answered. I'm sorry if I've made you upset." I said to her. "I'm not upset. But I know that I'm relieved. Thank you." She said. "Your welcome. I love you." I said looking into her eyes. "I love you to Ricky." She said giving me a quick kiss leading our ways to the cash register and buying our items and going home.

**Lucas's POV**

UGGHH!

I am so mad right now. How can I be so stupid to not think she had a boyfriend with her baby's father!

Maybe I could win her heart and make her totally forget about Ricky. Nah that's probably not even possible. But I do plan on calling her tomorrow so we can hang out.

Maybe we can just be friends. Maybe! I never said I'm giving up. I don't think I ever will.

**Amy's POV**

When we got to the apartment I put a sleeping John to bed for nap and I sat with Ricky on the couch and cuddled up against him.

"So do you know what you want to name the baby if its a boy or girl?" He asked looking down at me and rubbing his warm hands down my arm, giving me goosebumps. "I'm not sure. I've thought about some names." I said. "Well I was thinking I could think of two names. Boy and girl name and you do the same and we can choose what name we like best for its first and middle name. Sound good?" He asked. "Sounds perfect." I said.

We fell asleep in the couch like that holding each other in our embrace.

**Important! Please read!:**

**So I want you guys to either review the names you like for boy and girl or Pm me. I might mix it up a little but I will choose a name one of you guys recommend.**

**This is how Amy and Ricky are choosing names:**

**Amy chooses one boy and one girl name and Ricky does the same.(The name you guys recommend). Then they tell each other the names when Amy is in labor and they choose which name to be first and middle of course depending on gender! Make sense? Ask questions?!**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm on a roll! This is a new chapter and im still putting up chapters everyday! Enjoy!**

**Lucas's POV**

As I promised I would do I decided to call Amy now. I heard the phone ring and waited until she finally picked up. What took her so long. Was she avoiding? Was she with Ricky? Was she doing something important she couldn't pick up the phone sooner? Wow I'm totally clingy over this one girl.

"Hey Amy." I said through the phone. "Hey Lucas." she said out of breath. Maybe she was running all the way to get her phone to answer. That thought gave me some hope. "So did Ricky tell you I was going to call." I questioned. "Yeah he told me I was waiting for your call." She said. "Cool. So I wanted to know if maybe we can do something today?" I asked with a tinge of hope dripping from my voice. "I guess. Can we go to the park and just chill because I'm going out with R- I mean my mom later on tonight." She said stammering a little. "Okay I'll pick up in two hours. Sound good?" I asked.

I heard a giggle before she answered and just thought it was John, so I ignored it. "Yeah. See ya later. Bye." She was able to make out before immediately ending the call. With that said and done I took a shower and debated what shirt I should where.

This is what are second date or whatever you want to call it and I'm already worrying about what I should wear when we're just going to the park. _Dork_! I finally decided and settled on an orange t-shirt with some jeans. Nothing special even though it took me a while to choose. I still had fort minutes left until I had to pick Amy up, so I jut sat around and watched tv.

Not really paying attention to the show that was playing I was thinking about Amy. It's crazy how I'm thinking about something totally different about Amy and then poof Amy pops into my head and settled. I think I'm going nuts!

**Amy's POV**

Ricky pulled me into a passionate kiss which then lead to a full blow out make out session. His tongue was searching for entrance through my lips and I let him. Our tongues were fighting. Ricky had took my shirt of and thrown it at the floor and I did the same to him.

That left me with only my bra and pants on ad that left Ricky with only his pants. Suddenly the phone rang and I tried my best to ignore it. "Just ignore it." Ricky said between hot kisses. I couldn't it was annoying and I wanted to get the phone call over with so we can resume what we were doing.

So I broke the kiss and picked up the phone. It was Lucas. I was all out of breath that it sounded like I just ran a mile. When I was talking to Lucas I suggested we go to the park this afternoon because I couldn't make plans with him in the evening because I had a date with Ricky. I almost spilled about my plans but quickly recovered myself with a white lie.

Ricky was making disgusting faces when he heard me say Lucas's name but soon after that he started touching me and giving me kisses on my neck which made me giggle. We soon hung up and we had plans for two hours later.

"Your leaving me." Ricky pouted. "I'm leaving in two hours and afterwards we can go on our date. Okay."I said. "Okay." Ricky said back and we started making out until the time came when I had to get ready.

I took a quick shower and decided to wear a loose fitting shirt because I was now beginning to show a baby bump. I hadn't told Lucas and I knew that this would possibly freak him out. When I was done Lucas still had 10-15 minutes to get here so I just watched tv with Ricky.

I ended up only staring at Ricky the whole time and Ricky glancing over at me once in a while then when I looked away he started gazing at me which resulted in me blushing.

These are the times I like the best with Ricky. The romantic ones, but I think I also loved the flirty, sexy ones as much as the romance. It was always different with Ricky. One day he's super romantic and the next day were flirting and touching each other.

My thoughts were interrupted by a door bell and a knock. Ricky sat still on the couch and I got up to answer the door. Of course it was Lucas he got here exactly two hours later. "Hey Amy are you ready to leave?" He asked lending his hand for me to take. "Yes I am. Thank you." I said taking his hand and letting it go soon afterwards. We reached the car and he drove to the park.

**Ricky's POV**

I absolutely loved being this close with Amy all the time. She was looking at me and when she turned her head the other way I turned to look at her. She probably noticed me because she started blushing which made me smile wide.

Right then there was a knock and a doorbell ring. I knew it was Lucas and when Amy got up to retrieve the door she didn't notice my face turn red with envy and anger. I knew they were just friends, but I knew Lucas wanted to be much more.

I just had to suck it up and wait till night came for Amy and I to go on a special date that I kept the place where we were going to myself.

**Amy's POV**

When we reached our destination we walked to a bench far from the bench Ben and I first sat. It was nice out. Relaxing. Lucas and I spent our whole entire time talking.

It was great talking to him but I always felt secure, happy much much more comfortable talking to Ricky. Ricky and I just click. It's always been this way since the first time we met in band camp.

But Lucas shocked me when these words came out of his mouth. "Amy I know you have Ricky and all but I really like you and-" he said but I cut him off. "Lucas I like you and all but just as a friend. It's nice talking to you and it's not that you're not attractive or anything but I'm _in love_ with Ricky. Always have been and always will be. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I said daring not to look at his disappointed face.

"It's okay but if you ever need anything or things don't work out with Ricky just give me a call." He said. "Don't bet on it. Friends?" I asked. "Friends, but this certainly doesn't mean I'm giving up on you." He said laughing and I laughed with him. Things were already getting better. I hope.

**Lucas's POV**

When Amy told me all those things I felt a little hurt but I knew she was happy with Ricky. But if Ricky hurts her or they breakup I'm certainly not giving up without a fight.

I think Ricky is a good guy and I know he probably won't do anything to strain or hurt their relationship so I try not to get my hopes up. After that I dropped off Amy at her house and the sun was setting. Maybe this meant we could get to know each other better without things getting that awkward.

**Amy's POV**

After hanging out with Lucas he dropped me off at my house and I walked in. I didn't see Ricky or John when I walked in so I got scared. I ran up to my room but Ricky was nowhere in sight. That's when I saw a sticky note that said:

_Dear Amy,  
I bet you were looking crazy for me. Hahaha. I left because I wanted you to get dressed and put something pretty to wear. I'll be there in a about an hour, so start getting ready. I love you and John is being taken care of Margret and Shakur. Can't wait to see you tonight!_

_ Love, Ricky_

This made me smile to myself and I quickly got ready. I did my hair in soft wavy curls and put on a short floral print dress that I hadn't worn yet and some heels. It was almost time for Ricky to pick me up and I was finishing my makeup.

I was so nervous, yet so excited to be spending time with the love of my life. The doorbell rang and I walked to the door and loving the sight I saw. I never thought Ricky was this romantic...

**Hope you guys like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Has it been the fith chapter and the fifth day in a row that I have written. I never noticed, but I hope you guys do! New chapter!**

**Ricky's POV**

I was standing behind the door when Amy opened it. Her eyes went wide and huge smile was plastered on her face which made me smirk.

What she was seeing was a dozen roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. "You look... Wow. Beautiful." I said, she was breath taking and Amy seemed to notice the way I looked at her and smirked back.

"Thank you and thanks for the gifts there wonderful!" She said brightly. "No problem. You deserve them and if they show you how much I love you then I would buy a ton of these." I said referring to the gifts.

"Can I show you a gift that will show me how much you love me?" She asked seductively. "Go right ahead." I stated. As I suspected the gift was a kiss. One of those long, soft kisses that get you in the mood and seems to make time pass by.

"You'll get a lot of those tonight. Come on. You ready to go?" I asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said grabbing a hold of my hand and exiting out of the apartment. I had put a blindfold on Amy so she couldn't see where we were going when we made it to the car.

When we were almost there the only thing Amy could do was ask questions. _Where are we going? Are we there yet? Is it some place I know? _All these sudden questions made me chuckle and Amy blush.

I enjoyed this time with Amy. _Heck_. I loved being around Amy even when she's mad because she looks sexy when she's mad. Anyways this evening was going to be great.

**Amy's POV**

I loved the thrill and the element of surprise behind the date. It was nice. Everything was going perfect. When I felt the car stop and knew it wasn't from a red light I asked Ricky if we were there.

"Yes, but don't take your blindfold off just yet. I'm going to lead you near the entrance and then I'll take the blindfold off okay." He said. "Okay. Lets go." I stated opening the car door slowly making sure I wouldn't hit a car or something. Ricky as well did the same and jogged over to the passenger side and started to lead me to where I suppose the entrance is supposed to be.

Ricky then stopped me. "Are you ready?" He asked smiling at me. "Totally." I said excitedly. "One the count of three.  
1...

2... "Oh come on Ricky stop going so slow!" I yelled getting impatient on how slow he was counting. He seemed to follow my orders because he quickly said:

3!

With that the blindfold came off and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was standing in front of Ulysses S. Grant High School. Why were we there? "Why are we here?" I asked out loud surprised. "You'll see." He said.

I don't know how Ricky could get into the school building and why the lights were on in the building so late, but I would ask him later because the suspense was killing me.

I wanted to find out why we were here. When we were in we met eyes with Ben and the three of us walked towards each other. "What are you doing here Ben?" Ricky asked and I just stood there staring at them. "Nothing I was just... Getting something from my locker. Well bye!" Ben said and he walked off like he was in a hurry. That was odd.

**Ben's POV**

I arrived at Grant High School and I went to the counseling office. "Mrs. O'Malley can I ask you something? Can you give other people's phone numbers to a person who is asking for it?" I asked. "Well if your asking if I can give you another students phone number. I may not. It's school policy. Sorry." Mrs. O'Malley said.

The reason why I asked such a question was because I wanted to tell Amy and Ricky about what Adrian is doing. I don't want to tell them in person because I hate to see Amy's disappointed face and I would hate to see Ricky's fist flying towards my face.

That's when I saw Amy and Ricky in the hallway. I wonder why they were here. I lied to Amy and Ricky about what I was really doing and I'm pretty sure they didn't believe if. Maybe I should just tell them in person, but I walked off before I could changed my mind.

**Ricky's POV**

That was weird. He said he was going to get something from his locker which was weird because we hadn't had school in a month because if summer break and plus he didn't have anything I his hands. _Whatever_. I'm not going to let that spoil our date.

I lead Amy towards some stairs and we walked them and we made it to the top. "Behind this door is an incredible evening." I said opening the door and hearing a gasp come from Amy's mouth. Clearly she was shocked.

She jumped into my arms and hugged me in a warm and tight embrace. "It's amazing Ricky. Really. Thank you." She said getting teary-eyed. "Your welcome." I said. I really did a good job on it.

It had twinkling lights around the perimeter of the roof and you could see the city clearly and the stars were shining so brightly. There was dinner on top of the comforter that was still warm because I had asked Mrs. O'Malley to bring it up 2 minutes before we got here. I had to give myself a pat on the back for creativity and I think Amy would have done the same.

She really seemed to like it. You can it in her eyes. The shimmer was there and the most important of all was the love in her eyes. Making it seem as if her soul was shining brightly.

**Amy's POV**

I absolutely loved it. It all came together and everything was spectacular just as I hoped. We were talking, laughing, cuddling, and kissing under the stars. I almost forgot that what I was going to ask Ricky about before.

"Ricky why was the school building open. It's summer." I said looking at him confused. "I asked Mrs. O'Malley for some help and I guess that's why Ben was there because she was there." Ricky said. "It was kind of weird. It's summer break and who forgets something in their locker? He didn't even have anything in his hands." I said. "It was bizarre. I think he was lying, but lets not worry about that. It's just you and me." He said pointing to me and then back at himself.

"Yup. Just you and me. I like it this way. Us enjoying the moment. I love you." I said to Ricky. "I love you to. Always will Ames." He said making me smile whenever he called me by my nickname.

**Adrian's POV**

I had the perfect plan to see if Ricky will take care of this baby and come back crawling back to me and eating out of my hand.

My plan will commence tomorrow. Life isn't exactly good because I was lonely, but it was getting better at the thought.

**New chapter tomorrow probably!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter! 6th day in row! You welcome! It is posted a little late but it was before midnight so enjoy!**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up next to a sleeping Ricky. We had come back to the apartment after our date and fell asleep in each others arms. Ricky looked so beautiful even though he had slight bed head. He looked peaceful without a care in the world.

I got up out of bed slowly trying not to wake Ricky up. I grabbed my phone and called Margret. I wanted to check if John was okay with his grandma. I walked into the kitchen and dialed her number.

"Hey Margret. Did I wake you up?" I asked worried. "No,sweetie I'm awake. I'm guessing the reason why you called was to check on John." She said obviously knowing the answer. "Yeah I wanted to know how he was doing." I said.

"He's perfectly fine and he's still asleep he went to bed a little late last night and I'm sorry for that." She said a guilty. "No no no it's okay he usually does that. Don't feel bad and thanks for telling me. Well I have to go. I think Ricky is waking up. Bye." I said quickly. "Bye Amy." She said and hung up.

Ricky was stirring in bed and his eyes were fluttering open. I walked over to our sofa bed and greeted him. "Good morning sleepy head." I said giggling while he attacked my lips and I soon was under him. "Good morning my beautiful Ames." He said kissing me once more."I'm guessing you slept well." I said smiling at his spirit this early in the morning.

"Of course I had the sexiest, the most beautiful girl sleeping next to me in my arms." He said looking down at me with sincere eyes. "How sweet. By the way I called Margret and she said John was okay." I told him. "Why wouldn't he be? He's perfectly safe." He stated. "I know I just get worried. He's my baby boy." I said quite embarrassed of how over protecting I was being.

"I know but don't worry to much. I love you." He said reassuring me. "I love you to Ricky." I said kissing him and leading him into the kitchen so we can make breakfast together. When we were in the middle of eating and talking Ricky's phone rang and he answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello... I don't know... maybe... when... okay... bye."Ricky had said to the person on the other line. "Who was it?" I asked. "It was Adrian." He said annoyed and disappointed. "What she want?" I asked.

"She wanted to ask me, more like force me to go to her ultrasound tomorrow afternoon." He said staring down at his plate. "Oh okay. I guess your going because you may not like Adrian but you would still take care of that baby, right? I asked seeking for an answer in his eyes because he had finally looked up at me.

"I would and will take care of this baby. Are you mad at me?" He asked. "I'm not mad because you had no way in knowing that you would get Adrian pregnant and you have a responsibility in taking care of that child. I will always love you and surly this may hurt but it doesn't make me mad." I told him holding his hand and soothing it.

"Thanks. Since this situation popped up lets go to pick up John and go to the park." Ricky suggested. "That sound wonderful. Lets go!" I said and we left the apartment and spent the day in the park.

After the long day in the park we decided to go back home, get cleaned up and rest for the following day ahead of us because surly it was going to be stressful. I had John in my arms and Ricky was right next to me. We opened the door to the butcher shop where we saw Ben working on his shift. We or at least I decided to avoid him, but with not much luck was stopped by Bens pleading voice.

"Wait! Come back can I talk to you two." He said referring to me and Ricky. We turned around to face him and I put on a slight smile on my face and Ricky had his signature smirk. "I guess why not. What do you want Ben?" Ricky asked. "I want to tell you something." He said getting nervous and you can see the sweat on his forehead. "Okay. Go on." Ricky said making a gesture with his hands to go quicker and spit it out.

"I wanted to tell you about the whole Adrian being pregnant thing. So here's the deal. Adrian is pregnant, but its not your child it's mine. Adrian and I made a plan so Ricky can be with her and I so I could be with you. I started feeling guilty about what I did and I started getting mad because I want to father my child and I'm not going to let Ricky do it and then I was guilty because I don't like hurting you or Ricky and I-" Ben rambles on talking to me and looking at Ricky once in a while to see if he's angry and he rambles to quickly that I needed to process everything in my mind.

"Stop!" I said cutting him off and gesturing my hand towards his face to stop him from talking. "So your telling me that I'm not having a child with Adrian!" Ricky smiled and man hugged Ben and pat his back but quickly punched his shoulder. "Owww what was that for. One moment you're hugging me and the next punching me. Geez!" Ben said rubbing his shoulder causing me to giggle and laugh.

"Do you know what this means? It means no more Adrian! Amy isn't this great?!" He asked hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe. "I know!" I said out of breath. "Thanks Ben for telling us, but I'm still mad at you for being apart of the plan in the first place." Ricky said and Ben nodded.

"I think we should get revenge on Adrian tomorrow." Ricky said to Ben and he seemed to agree. "I don't know guys. Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked the both of them. "Yeah Amy. For all the things she's done to us this is at least what she deserves." Ricky said hugging me tightly with one arm." I guess but I have no part in this" I said raising my hands in defense and the three of us started laughing.

It was getting late and I had gone upstairs to the apartment to put John to bed and go to sleep myself while Ben and Ricky make their mischievous plan.

**Adrian's POV**

I got Ricky to come to my appointment! He's probably going to be crying when he sees "his" baby on the ultrasound monitor!

_Haha_! Finally! Nothing could ruin tomorrow! Nothing!

**XD**

**Things may not go as plan for Adrian. I bet you guys want to know what the plan is. You'll just have to wait!**


	16. Chapter 16

**7th day In a row! Wow! New chapter! Enjoy!**

**General POV**

"Ahhhah! What are you doing here? Where's Ricky?" Adrian asked fuming. Right now they were at Adrian's ultrasound appointment and to Adrian's dismay Ricky wasn't there, but Ben was.

"Silly, silly Adrian. You actually thought that you and Ricky were going to live happily ever after with _my_ child?" Ben said with an evil smile. Ben felt a little guilty about the plan but this is what Adrian deserved. "What are you talking about?" She yelled and the doctor slowly backed away. "I'm talking about that Ricky knows everything and I'm here to be at your ultrasound for _our_ child. Not Ricky me. Here, read this." Ben said handing her a letter.

After she read it she went crazy and the anger was evident on her face. She stormed off and sat in her car crying. Adrian's plan had failed and she thought so did her life.

_~ 15 minutes ago ~_

"Do you have the letter? Ben asked holding out his hand. "Yeah here. I wish I was there to see her face." Ricky said with a grin on his face and placing the letter in Ben's hands. "Okay let's just hope this plan isn't taking it too far." Ben said with a stern look. "Yeah yeah whatever. I have to go. I have my own ultrasound to go to. Amy's doctor suggested we do it today and I'm excited. So hurry up and go to yours." Ricky said heading towards the door. "You'll be fine." Ricky assured and left.

Apart of the plan was for Ben to take Ricky's phone and text Adrian making her think Ricky is actually coming. Ben sent her text on Ricky's phone that  
read:

_To Adrian (from Ben)_

_I'll see you in a couple minutes. I'm on my way. :)_

_Love, Ricky_

_To Ricky (to Ben)_

_Great i'll see you there! ;)_

Love Adrian

In Adrian's head she was squealing with joy that "Ricky" had sent her a text with a smiley face and the word love. This excited Adrian and this made everybody in the waiting room look at her. "Adrian Lee" a nurse called meaning the doctor was waiting for her.

She got a little nervous and had thought that Ricky wasn't coming or he would be extremely late. She put those thoughts aside and headed towards the nurse and being led to the doctor.

_To Adrian (from Ben)_

_I'm running a little late but I'll meet you inside the doctors room for the appointment_

_Ricky_

This made Adrian relieved, but she didn't know it was all a scam. Ben made it and asked for Adrian Lee and the nurse lead him to where Adrian's room was at. When he got there the door was closed and he was nervous. He knocked the door and slowly opened it. Revealing a shocked Adrian and a confused doctor.

_~ Present time ~_

The letter read:

_Dear Adrian,_

_I bet your surprised that I'm not there. I know all about your foolish plan and sincerely I'll congratulate you for such a devious plan. Well done. Ben is there to see his baby because surly enough it isn't mine. What low life would deny the right for a father to father his child and then lie to somebody else that its their baby? Oh yeah I know... You Adrian. Why? I thought you were better than that._

_Anyways this was at least what you deserved and I have no regrets and you probably don't have either about what you did except for the fact that you thought Ben wouldn't say anything about it. Don't come near Amy, John, or I. Well I wish I could see your pathetic face but I'm at my own ultrasound appointment. Yeah... Amy and I bet you're so happy for us. I hope this didn't hurt your feeling to much because I wouldn't wish harm on anybody. I once cared for you, but I was wrong when I believed you cared for me because if you actually loved me you wouldn't lie or hurt me. Bye Adrian._

_ Ricky_

This was the note that made Adrian go bonkers and storm out to cry in her car. Ben followed and saw Adrian. He opened the door to her car and say on the passengers seat.

"Adrian I know your hurt but you had to see it coming. I want to take care of this baby." Ben said. "Why? I'm so stupid. How could I think this plan would work and Ricky would fall in love with me." Adrian asked through sobs. This pained Ben at the thought of her still going on about Ricky when he had the slightest feeling for her. "That all you think about Adrian! That Ricky didn't fall in love with you because if your stupid plan!" Ben yelled getting mad.

"My plan! It was our plan. You're just as guilty!" Adrian yelled back. "Well there's a difference Adrian. I feel guilty and you don't. I told the truth and you didn't. I don't secretly wish that this plan would have worked like you do!" Ben said through clenched teeth. "How do you know what I'm feeling and what I think because you don't... I bet you wish the plan did work so Amy would love you! Adrian accused pointing her finger in Bens chest. "I don't love Amy! I never did. I care for her but I never loved her! I love you!" Ben yelled making Adrian gasp and causing Ben to turn his head in the other direction so he wouldn't have to look in her eyes.

He didn't really know if he loved Adrian but he felt something for her. Something stringer than what he had with Amy. He thought this was impossible. "You what?" Adrian asked calming down but still fresh tears falling down. "Yeah Adrian I think I love you and I'm going to love this baby." Ben dais pointing towards her baby bump. "What if I don't want you to take care of this baby." Adrian said. "You can't forbid me of not taking care of that child and you won't. You're not alone Adrian. Tell me you don't like me and look me in the eyes." Ben said looking straight in her eyes waiting for an answer. Silent.

"See you can't say it and you don't have to because I'm here and I always will." Ben said. With this Adrian started sobbing and clung herself on to Ben and she felt safe and loved. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Ricky did feel a slight guilt when he wrote the letter to Adrian, but he knew this would knock some sense into her and he knew that she wouldn't be alone. Ricky knew that Ben had feelings for Adrian even though he's never admitted it, but Ben was going to take care of Adrian and of that he was sure of. Ricky and Amy were silently waiting to be called up by a nurse and commence their appointment.

Amy and Ricky were nervous and excited to see the their child for the first time. "Amy Juregens" the nurse called and Amy and Ricky were following her and they were taken into a room where they sat. "Are you nervous?" Ricky asked Amy. "Yeah but I'm excited. Are you?" She asked back. "Same here, but everything is going to be okay and our child that were going to see will becoming out in no time." Ricky said smiling at her. "I love you." They both said and laughed. They kissed and that's when the doctor came in.

"Oops sorry to interrupt, but we got an appointment to start. So Amy I want you to lay down right here." She said patting where Amy had to lay. "Okay so this is going to be a little cold." She said and put some of the gel in her stomach and pointed at the monitor. Ricky held Amy's hand and squeezed it slightly. Amy smiled at the touch and looked up at the monitor.

"So here's your baby. You'll be able to tell the gender in a couple months. Here's the head and do you here that?" The doctor asked. "What is it?" Ricky asked. He had never been to one of these appointments since he wasn't very involved in Amy's first pregnancy.

"The heartbeat. The baby's healthy and there seems to be nothing wrong. Congratulations! I'll go get you a copy of the ultrasound." She said leaving the room." Our baby." Amy said with tears in her eyes. "Our baby." Rick said back and that day night they slept dreaming about their baby and their soon to be happy and complete family.

But some other people were dreaming about something very different.

Clementine was thinking about her having a family with Ricky and the way she would win him. She  
had dreamy of the plan and was most likely going to use it.

Lucas was dreaming about Amy. Not exactly thinking about a family just yet. He was dreaming about kisses and the love he would share with Amy. There was no stoping these two. But let's just say Amy and Ricky have made it this far and they aren't the ones to back down.

**So basically this was the plan:  
Ricky gave his phone to Ben so he could text Adrian making her think it was Ricky but its actually Ben. Then he showed up in her appointment shocking Adrian because Ricky was supposed to be there but he's not and then Ben gave her the letter and you know the rest. Bye!**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
New chapter tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**8th day! Yay me! And yay for you! New chapter!**

**Ricky's POV**

Amy: "it's beautiful."  
Ricky: "sure is."

We sat there in bed admiring the ultrasound picture of our baby. Our bundle of joy that will soon be here in eight months. Inheriting features of Amy and I looking just as perfect as John.

It's 9:09 am and John was still sleeping and we were taking the advantage of that time to just look at our soon to be new family member.

Ricky: "I can't wait."  
Amy: "me either but soon enough will be cradling our child in our arms. It's worth the wait.  
Ricky: "I'm glad it's you.  
Amy: "what do you mean?"  
Ricky: "I'd rather spend all this time waiting for our child with you then with anybody else."  
Amy: "I'm glad it's you to."  
Ricky: "prove it."

We kissed. Caressing her face with my hand and pulling her closer if that was even possible. She tangled her fingers in my hair and we melded together. Our kisses were stopped by an eager bouncing boy jumping on top of us.

"Mommy, daddy! Hungry!" He squealed with joy. Amy and I laughed and greeted John with a good morning. "What do you want for breakfast?" Amy asked John and I. "Pancakes!" John said. "I'll make breakfast. You can get showered and dressed." I told Amy. "Thank you." Amy said kissing me gently on my lips. Things were going great!

**Amy's POV**

Ricky was going to make breakfast while was getting ready for my day. On my way to the bathroom I saw Ricky and John making a huge mess in the kitchen attempting to make pancakes. This made me chuckle and feel blessed. I'm not much of a religious person, but I always believed on God and how he made amazing things happen and takes something negative and turns it positive.

Just like band camp. The situation was negative but the outcome was positive and I had my miracle John. Not only did I have John but I have Ricky and I wouldn't want it any other way. Things were getting better and by the time our baby is here, we'll be a happy family.

What could go wrong? What could possibly make things difficult when the whole Adrian thing was resolved. I wasn't going to worry about that. I was going to be happy. For now.

_~ six months later ~_

Right now everything is going great for Ricky and I. I was seven months pregnant with Boo(_our nickname for our baby that Ricky and I gave him or her) _and I was pretty huge. Not as big as I was with John but pretty similar. I don't know what the gender is because Ricky and I decided to keep it a surprise so the names would be special and a surprise when I'm in labor and I finally give birth.

This baby is a daddy's girl or daddy's boy because every time Ricky is near or it hears Ricky's voice it starts kicking like crazy. I can't blame him or her. Ricky always made me feel bubbly and safe. Right now Ricky, John and I are tricker treating and were going around the neighborhood were my parents live.

Today is Halloween and I was already getting really exhausted. My feet were killing me. "How long have we been walking?" I asked Ricky. "Oh my god I am so sorry you must be tired. We've been walking for an hour and a half and I think John gots enough candy to last him a month." Ricky said making me chuckle. "I think Johns' getting tired." I said pointing at John walking so slow you would think he's sleep walking. "Yeah he's practically trudging he legs and so are you. Come on. I'll pick up John and we could walk back home. If that's okay." Ricky said picking John up. "Yeah that okay. Let me carry the candy since you're caring John." I said taking the candy from his hands which was placed in a plastic pumpkin bowl. "I guess. Come on." He said holding my hand and caring John with the other. John was fast asleep and slightly snoring. This made me giggle.

The night was surrounded by kids laughing and running and besides that the night was calm. It helped me think about some things. 1) Ricky, John, and Boo and I were going to be happy. 2) Adrian's with Ben, so she wouldn't be a problem for us. 3) Clementine chick that's been bothering us lately. 4) Lucas. I hadn't spoken to Lucas in a long time. He hasn't called or stopped by since I don't know around my three months pregnant stage. He still doesn't know that I'm pregnant. I'm was pretty good at hiding the fact that I'm pregnant when I was first starting my pregnancy. So it was pretty easy hiding it from Lucas because he never sees me anymore. Even my parents didn't know until I was two months pregnant. They hadn't found out but Ricky and I decided to tell them. They didn't take it that well at first but I didn't care.

Anyways Im sort of feeling guilty for not telling him that I'm pregnant and I'm sad because Lucas was a good friend and now I never see him. Maybe I should give him a call? Nah I would seem desperate and I'm not. It's not a big deal that he's my my friend but I would always like a friend. I shouldn't be worrying about that. I have other things to worry about like the baby and John and Ricky.

**Lucas's POV**

I haven't talked to Amy on a while because of something that broke my heart. This is what happened:

_So I haven't seen Amy in two months but we have talked on the phone. I was thinking about getting her a nice present so I can give to her when I see her again. When I walked into the store I saw Amy! She got big! She was with Ricky and that made me so angry, but what made me even angrier was what they were shopping for. It looked like diapers, baby bottles, and a pacifier. I knew this wasn't for John because he was getting to old for these things and the fact that Amy looks bigger than the last time I saw her. I then automatically knew she was pregnant. It looked like she could be what 4 or 5 months into her pregnancy. And there was no doubt in my head that the child she's holding is Ricky's. With the thought still in my head I stormed out of the store without being seen by Amy and I haven't talked or seen her since._

This was the thing that made me feel empty. I know that I didn't know her for very long, but still I loved her.

_What if she isn't with Ricky? What if she got raped and got pregnant by some random dude? _These thoughts were silly, yet I can't help but think that there will be hope for me and her.

**Clementines POV**

I've called Ricky many times before but he never seemed to pick up. Surly he deleted my number or he was ignoring me. Either way I wasn't giving up.

**Hope you liked! XD Amy is seven months pregnant by the way!**


	18. Chapter 18

**9th day! Enjoy the update! Secret life of the American Teenager does not belong to me. Just Lucas and Boo!**

**Amy's POV**

It's been a couple days since Halloween and the thought of Lucas never left my head. It was weird to not see him or talk to him. We had grown close as friends and things were going great. At least for me they were.

But something that was real ironic was what happened this afternoon. So Ricky and I were just taking on of our daily walks since I wanted to be fit and healthy while I'm pregnant and that's when I saw Lucas. I knew Ricky saw him because he had this angry and jealous look in his eyes. This wasn't good, but I wanted to say hi to Lucas.

I was still looking in his direction when I saw him notice me. The thing that shocked me the most was the look in his eyes and they way he turned his head in the other direction to act like he didn't see me at all. Because of my crazy pregnant hormones had kicked in I decided to walk up to him and if I wasn't pregos I wouldn't have the courage to walk up to him.

Ricky was hot on my trail behind me. Looking unsure if what he should do. I shrugged it off and kept walking. When we were closer Lucas immediately noticed and started to scurry off, but he stopped when I got his attention.

"Hey Lucas wait up. Long time no see." I said mischievously. Yup! Definitely the hormones. "Yeah long time no see." Lucas said looking at my bloated belly and looking away quickly. I had totally forgotten about the fact that he didn't know. "Uh yeah I see that you noticed my very pregnant belly." I said to him nervously loosing all courage I had a couple of second ago. "I already know." Lucas said and I thought I heard him say liar under his breath.

I just shrugged it off. Ricky who was quite was also aware of the comment and had not dismissed the curt reply. "What did you say." Ricky asked clearly knowing what he said. "Nothing she didn't deserve." He spit back and I was taken aback. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked venomously trying to fight back tears and trying not to lash out. "It means you lies to me about being pregnant." Lucas yelled. "You better watch it." Ricky threatened.

"I never lied about being pregnant. I never told you in the first place. There is a huge difference between lying and keeping something a secret!" I yelled back taking a step closer. At this point everybody was surrounding us. "Whatever. Oh and before I leave tell your boyfriend here to either use a condom or maybe even donate some sperm. And to you Ricky you should tell your girlfriend to take a couple steps back before she regrets it." He laughed evilly.

"You know what Lucas I should because I wouldn't want her to get hurt when I punch you in the face." Ricky said landing a punch under Lucas's eye. Lucas was automatically falling to the ground. "So that's how you want to play. You want to play dirty." Lucas said charging towards Ricky but missing and falling again leaving Ricky laughing. Lucas was about to attempt the tackle again but I yelled, "_STOP_!" I got in between them to try and stop them.

Luckily Lucas left fuming with a bruised eye. That left Ricky and I walking back home and crying into his shoulder. Even if I wasn't pregnant I would probably cry about this but not as hard as I'm crying right now. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt." I told Ricky. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt. I don't like they way he threatened you. Why did you hang out with this guy in the first place?" Ricky questioned.

"He's not a bad guy Ricky. Maybe I hurt him by not telling him. He said he knew I was pregnant. That's why he's been avoiding me. Most likely, but he's not bad." I assured Ricky, but he didn't seemed convinced. "Still he shouldn't have said that. Anyways. I'm glad your okay and out of stress. We need this baby to be strong and healthy." Ricky said placing a hand on my stomach and tracing soothing circles.

"I know." I said and we walked thinking about the recent event earlier this afternoon.

**Lucas's POV**

UGGHH! I hate that guy and his guts! He pounded me with one punch. I'm all bruised now. I screwed up in taking an interest in Amy. I do feel guilty about what I said.

I practically told her if she didn't move I would probably hit her, but I would never! I only meant that she should get out of my way because who knows what's going to happen when I'm angry.

Lets just say all the things that are pretty messed up with me right now. _1) I've got a bruised face. 2) I feel guilty. 3) I like this girl I could never be with. And 4) I think I need to go to anger management for heaven sakes! I'm nuts!_

**Ricky's POV**

All the things that happened today were getting to me. That _Lucas dude_ got what he deserved. I can't believe he would say something like that to Amy! I just had to forget about him and relax.

He's not only causing stress to me and Amy but I already have Clementine bugging me. How could ever think I had feelings for her. She's crazy! She calls me all the time and I literally want to throw my phone against the wall. At least I have Amy, John, and soon afterwards Boo.

**I hope you enjoyed! I love you guys! Read and review and favorite and subscribe... Okay getting ahead of myself:) see ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note:  
I was conflicting whether or not I should write the 10th day in a row chapter, but I guess you already know which I chose. I said in my last chapter I would repay you because my last chapter was a little short and this is my way if repaying you. I decided to put another chapter up! I hope you enjoy! It's just days counting down to Boo's arrival!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and baby Boo!**

**Amy's POV (December 27)**

The due date was getting closer and closer. Ricky's been by my side non-stop because he fears that maybe the baby would just pop out then and there and I didn't blame him.

He didn't know what to expect when and if my contractions start and I'm in pain. He wasn't there to experience that with John, but it mad the situation even more surreal.

Ricky was everything to me. He had his bad boy attitude, but he still had this romantic and caring man underneath all the cockiness. He lets me see that side everyday and you can even see the love and lust in his eyes. His eyes... I can't help but stare in them and feel like I'm melting on chocolate.

Cliché of me... don't you think?

Thanksgiving and Christmas passed with a breeze and any day now could be the day I give birth to Boo. My doctor had said Boo might come into this world in the end of December or the beginning of January.

This was just day aways and I could already feel the excitement and Boo preparing to "dig her way out" of my stomach.

Today I felt really exhausted. John kept me awake because he wanted to play with me and his new toys he got on Christmas two days ago.

I loved spending time with John, but right now it feels like I'm carrying an elephant around and it's pretty easy for me to get tired. So to help Ricky let me take a nap while he entertained Jon until he to felt exhausted.

**(December 28)**

So another day has passed by and still no Boo. Now I feel like crying because this baby is taking to long and I want to see his or her face.

Ricky also seemed if he were feeling the same way I'm feeling. He looked frustrated and nervous all the time. The pressure was getting to him.

This baby would change this family, but for the better. We may have a slight struggle handling-uh let me rephrase that- We'll probably have trouble taking care of two kids but it was all worth it.

But what made me very upset was the fact that I have no idea what to buy for this baby because we do t know its gender. We don't know what to put in the nursery and we don't have clothes.

At least we had a crib from when John was born so the baby could sleep there until we got everything situated which made things more difficult.

**(December 29)**

The date is December 29th and today I'm planning what to do for New Years Eve. I plan on having a party that only consists of Ricky, John, my family, Ricky's family, and me.

I know I have two more days left but I really wanted to plan everything out ahead of time and then actually start preparing things tomorrow.

So for today I'm just deciding what to cook and what decorations I could put that screamed out "Happy New Year I wish you all the luck in the world to fulfill your New Years goal!" and I pretty much doubt there was a poster like that.

This should help me be on track and have a successful and not stressful party consisting of what? -9, 10 people to the max-.

It can't be that hard.

**(December 30)**

Nope it's much more harder.

As I decided yesterday I'm going to start decorating and preparing some meals so I can refrigerate so I can be up and ready to go tomorrow for our get to together with our families.

The day consisted of Ricky hanging things up and me cooking. John, the handy man that he is, also helped in decorating and helped Ricky a lot.

**(December 31)**

Today was New Years Eve! Everybody was all gathered up and celebrating. We were eating, laughing, talking, and just having a good time and enjoying one another's presence.

It was around 4 o'clock when everybody got here because we decided to spend as much time together and it's been an hour and I feel like there are butterfly's in my stomach. Maybe it was the new year stress and excitement getting to me.

To let go some of the stress I suggested an idea to Ricky. "Ricky we should watch some of the New Years Day parade." I stated. "Sounds like a great idea." He said smiling at me.

When we were walking ourselves to the couch is when I felt a rippling pain in my abdomen. I started breathing heavily and I tried to breath through my nose and let it out through my mouth. Ricky noticed the sudden change and got worried. "Amy are you alright? Does it hurt?"he said getting nervous. "Contractions... H-hospital... Labor." I managed to say.

Everybody in their family was there to see things unraveling and they were shocked. They stood there for a moment dumbfounded.

"Hello! Pregnant girl about to give birth any second now!" I said getting mad. They quickly dispersed out of the apartment and they all made their way to the hospital. Things were about to get crazy! Everybody was at the hospital, but what they didn't notice was a certain someone's lurking around in the shadows.

**Dun dun DUNNNNN!**

**Show your love! REVIEW!  
Baby Boo is coming. You will soon find out the gender and many bumps in the road ahead! (YOU STILL HAVE TIME LEFT TO DECIDE WHAT GENDER AND WHAT NAMES YOU MAY LIKE! HURRY! P.S YOU MAY ALSO SUGGEST ANY IDEAS FOR THE BABY AND EITHER PM ME OR JUST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!:) :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**The moment we've all been waiting for! Baby Boo meeting the world! It's the 11th day in a row of a chapter! Lucky 20th chapter! Yay! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and baby Boo!**

**General POV**

Room 102. The room where a precious baby would be brought to the world.

A baby who makes the love of one person to another even stronger.

A baby making there bond stronger and one more thing to live and care for.

This child will be a part of them and be this family where there will be mistakes and tragedies but still the never ending love that last even after death because we all know love is stronger than death because love never goes away.

**Ricky's POV**

102. The number he would never forget because behind those door is a baby ready to come out.

Boo was a baby and I was unknown of its gender or its health but I know right now that I love this baby already and I always did since the day I found out about Boo.

Right now I was walking to this unforgettable room and making my way towards Amy to offer her my support and that constant never ending love directed towards her and only her.

I saw Amy laying on her hospital bed and making the slightest faces indicating she was having pain.

"How you holding up Ames." I said taking her delicate hand in my own. "In pain, but its all this pain is for my beautiful baby." Se said smiling.

Amy was having contractions every once in a while and it scared me and made me feel guilty in the pain she was holding up for a baby I made with her. I ne'er left her side hoping this would make up for the pain and because he simply wanted to be there.

She grunted and growled at the pain signifying she was having a contraction and this made her squeeze my hand tighter.

We've been in the hospital for six hours and it was ten o'clock at night and we were all anxiously waiting for the arrival of Boo. This was the time when I saw a doctor walk in.

"Hello Amy. You're very close to to proceed in labor, but I give it three hours at the most." The doctor said giving Amy a supportive smile. "Thank you. I appreciate." Amy said. "No problem, but I wanted to ask if you'd like an epidural for your contraction pains?" The doctor questioned.

"Um no I don't want to put my child in danger because of my need of medication. I can handle the pain." Amy said. "Good... That's good. Keep thinking that way. I can already see you care about you're child very much." She said giving a polite smile and leaving Ricky and Amy alone.

Amy's mom and dad soon came in to check on their daughter and then it was my family. A couple friends came to and also wanted to congratulate Amy.

The person who surprised me the most was Adrian and Ben accompanying her. She approached Amy and I squeezed Amy's hand a little tighter and I knew Amy noticed replying in the same gesture.

"Hey Amy. I wanted to congratulate on bringing a baby in a couple hours and I wanted to say sorry." Adrian said. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you a Ricky this past yer and I wish you the best of luck." Adrian said.

"I forgive you. I know if I were you I would fight for that somebody I love, but I might have handled it a different way." Amy said trying to lighten the tension. This made Adrian laugh and made me less worried. "Hey I'm just surprised you're in here before me!" Adrian said causing everyone I join in the laughter.

At least there wasn't any Adrian or Ben craziness when Boo comes along. They both left and said their goodbyes.

_~An hour and forty-five minutes later~_

**Amy's POV**

I felt the contractions getting much more painful and I knew it was time. The time we were all waiting nine months for. Wow... Nine months of morning sickness and mood swings.

"Ricky. It's time. May you please get a doctor?" I asked impatiently but polite. "Really?! Um okay I'll be right back. Don't give birth to this baby while I'm gone." He said joking making me laugh. "Never." I simply said.

A few seconds later Ricky, my mom and the doctor came in. Just like with John. I can't wait till John meets his baby brother or sister. I picture them playing around and John taking care of his younger sibling.

My thoughts were interrupted by the cheerful voice of the doctor. "Okay Amy it look like you're ten centimeters dilated meaning you're ready to give birth to a baby!" She said with excitement. "I'm ready. I can't wait!" I said just as excited.

"Okay Amy, I need you to give me one last push and give it your best." She said looking at the baby ready to come out. With this information I pushed like I've never pushed before and gave it my all. Ricky and my mom were both holding my hand cheering support. After the extreme push was when I heard the wails of a baby. My baby. Our baby.

Ricky and I taking the battle of a new baby. "Congratulations Amy you gave birth to a health baby girl!" The doctor said. "Will the father forge honor of cutting the umbilical cord." The doctor said referring to Ricky. "Me?" He asked incredulously. "Yup just cut right here." She said.

With that said and done the doctor wrapped out baby in a pink blanket and laying her on my chest. "Ricky she's beautiful!" I said with tears in my eyes. "Just like you." He answered back.

"Okay Amy we need her finger and feet prints. We'll just take her for a second and when I come back you can decide her name." The doctor said lifting the baby up and putting her in an incubator. "Okay." I said.

Soon afterwards she came in with a very clean Boo and laid her in my arms. "What was one name you chose?" I asked Ricky at the same time admiring Boo. "I liked the name Valerie." He said shyly. This mad me laugh and I answered back, "it's a beautiful name and I also chose a name and I want to it to be her middle name. I chose Kate."

"I think it sounds wonderful. Valerie Kate Underwood." Ricky said. "I agree." I said.

**_Valerie Kate Underwood_**

**_Born January 1st, 2012 at 12:00 am_**

**_A New Years child being parented by a loving teenage couple._**

**Authors Note:  
Since John is a little bit younger then he is in the show in 2012 I decided that the New Year was 2012 meaning it was 2011 last year in this story!**

**Anyways I hope you like the chapter and baby Valerie!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:  
12th chapter in a row that means 12th day in a row! Yay! This chapter is pretty short because I ended up sleeping when I was writing this chapter because of school! ughgh!**

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh and by the way to people who read my story and have their own Ricky and Amy story to start uploading chapters! Xoxoxo XD**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and baby Boo!**

**General POV**

Baby Valerie Kate Underwood was the new addition of the family and everybody couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was.

She made Ricky's and Amy's life something more to live for including their eldest son John who was only two years old now.

Smooth. That's what you would call what Amy and Ricky are living right now, but things aren't always what they seem.

Valerie Kate or as Ricky and Amy liked to call her, Val was waking up every two hours or so to get attention from her parents.

It went from diaper change-to-breast feeding. Right now it was Ricky's turn to take care of Val because Amy fed her the last time. They had made a deal that when Amy wakes up and breast feeds, Ricky will wake up the next time Valerie woke up to change her dirty diaper.

It was a controlled agreement, but very exhausting and difficult. Amy and Ricky hasn't gotten much sleep, but they knew very well that Val would grow out of the crying all day and night phase. They were simply enjoying it.

"Ricky I think you should go back to bed. You've been up a lot more times than I have." Amy whispered trying not to wake up John or the sleeping Valerie in Ricky's arms. "It's okay this was apart of our deal. You breast feed I diaper change and plus its only been two weeks since you gave birth and you're supposed to be relaxing." Ricky said putting Val in her crib.

The crib was the one John had used because Amy didn't want Valerie to sleep in the nursery just yet because of the fact that it was easier to attend Valerie and she was a little to young to be sleeping by herself without being watched.

The nursery was surely done and had beautiful decorations. From the white and pink crib in the middle of the room to the exquisite flowers surrounding the small room and the changing table in a corner where her diapers were places underneath.

Everything was organized and suited the newborn baby girl style. Amy and Ricky couldn't wait until they let little Val sleep in the nursery, but they think its the best idea right now to keep her in the same room as them.

"Okay. Whatever you say. I think Valerie is going to sleep for the rest of the night she was out like a light." Ricky said snapping his fingers to show emphasis.

"That's good at least she doesn't get up very much often then the first couple of day we brought her back from the hospital." Amy said smiling down at Val.

"Yup... Come on let's get back to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Ricky said leading Amy to their bed and giving her gentle kisses on her lips and leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. "I thought we were going to bed?" Amy giggled.

"I know but you're beautiful Amy. I love you." Ricky said staring into her hazel eyes. "I love you more." Amy said returning the gaze. "I doubt it."Ricky chuckled and they went to sleep.

It was true they had a long day ahead of them and you won't believe who there meeting up with.

Focusing on what Baby Valerie is thinking about is lollipops and rainbows.

Val looked so much like her father and her mother. She had Amy's light eyes and Ricky's dark lushish hair that will grow soon enough and she inherited their dimples, ones similar to Johns.

She was a gorgeous baby from head to toe and only because Ricky and Amy seemed to make some pretty darn cute babies. Hey! Ricky and Amy are cute themselves.

The only thing impacting in their lives right now is John and Valerie.

What Ricky and Amy didn't know was tomorrow wouldn't lead them to an agreement or truce but maybe even more complications.

**Sorry it's sooooooo short! I wanted to leave the big day for the next chapter and leave you in this cliffhanger! And as I said above I slept right when I was writing this chapter.**

**I have got to say writing 12 chapters in 12 days and going to school and doing homework I tough but I love giving you new chapters everyday! I hope you enjoyed! New ideas? Pm me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: **

**BECAUSE I DIDN'T**

**UPLOAD A CHAPTER BUT AN AUTHORS NOTE I WILL POST PROBABLY TWO CHAPTERS THE FOLLOWING DAY! **

Okay guys this isn't really a chapter but I want you guys to tell me what kind of things that you want me to add the story.

Don't get me wrong, I have a whole bunch of ideas for this story and its not over yet. I just want to know what interest you guys and I might consider the idea if it plays out with my plot. Get it?

I also wanted to if you want me to advance forward in a couple months making Valerie Kate older or just play out time as it is and keep the twist with a very young Valerie.

Anyways to inform me of these request I want you to PM me. Do not review it on my story you're ideas! I want the story to be kept quite amongst everybody.

I also wanted to shout out a few names who review on my story a lot and I want to thank them:

Yazmin(Guest)

SweetLaura79

ramyshipper1014

Madison89

xxfluttrby-luvxx

elove11

And if you felt I missed you're name just PM and I'll put you on my next chapter!

Sorry for everything! Love you!


	23. Chapter 23

**Technically it is the 13th and chapter in a row since I uploaded an authors note yesterday and I told you guys I would put two chapters up today. So I think it still counts. I hope you like this chapter and the upcoming chapter!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

I woken up by a gentle kiss on my lips. I turned to face the the being who put a kiss upon my lips. There he was looking at me if I was the most unique thing in the world.

These kind of things make me blush when he has intent and loving state at me or when the softest kisses are the best.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked still recovering from blushing. "I love when you blush... It's 8:00 am." He said caressing his fingers on my cheek.

We've been waking up pretty early because of Valerie and her sleeping schedule so we are still trying to adjust. It's harder for Ricky than for me because he didn't have to wake up this early with John.

"UGGHH it's to early!" I said pulling a pillow over my face. "I know but Valerie should be waking up by now and we have something important we have to do today." He said. "I know I know I'm just not even sure I want to do this anymore." I told him taking the pillow off my head and looking into his eyes. "Well we already decided to this. What do we have to lose?" Ricky asked. "Nothing it just-" I said but Ricky cut me off, "no excuses." "Fine." I said giving him a kiss.

Our kiss advanced to the position of Ricky on top of me. "We haven't done this in a long time." Ricky said between kisses. "I know."I said out of breath. "Do you mind if it did happen?" He asked looking into my eyes. "Not at all." I said kissing him back and lacing my fingers in his hair. This is when Valerie started crying.

"I guess we can do this later." I told him. "Yeah." He simply said clearly disappointed. "Hey why don't we have a night for ourselves. I can ask my mom and dad to take care of Valerie and John for tonight." I told him. "I would like that." He said giving me kiss and we approached the crying baby. Valerie was still in our bedroom in her crib crying.

"Hey baby girl what do you need?" I asked in a baby voice. "It looks like Val needs a diaper change." Ricky said with the same voice.

After that was handled we put her back in the crib for a moment. "Do you think she's ready to be put into the nursery?" I asked playing with the Valerie's fingers. "I think so and I think it's best that she does go in the nursery since we are having our night to ourselves tonight." He said.

"Sounds like a plan. We should wake John up and eat breakfast." I said taking Val into my arms. "Let's go." He leaded me into the kitchen.

"Can you take Valerie while I wake up John and get him ready for the day?" I asked handing him Valerie gently.

Sometime I feel like she's going to break if I hold her wrong. I hold her like she's the most valuable thing in the world and she is and so is Ricky and John. I entered John's room and bent down on the floor next to his bed.

"Wake up John. It's mommy." I said shaking him lightly. He stirred around and finally opened his eyes. "Hey baby boy. Did you sleep well?" I asked caressing his hair.

"Mommy! It was great! I had an awesome dream about us!" He said excitedly. "About us? Can you tell me what the dream was about?" I asked. "It was about you, daddy, me, and varrire and we were having fun in the park!" He said with joy. I chuckled on how he couldn't pronounce Valerie's name.

"That's good John maybe we could do that later on this week and its Valerie you can call her Val if it too hard." I said smiling. "Okay mommy! Hey daddy! Hey Val!" He said enthusiastically and I turned around to see Valerie in Ricky's arms.

"How long were you here?" I asked. "Long enough to make plans for the park." He said chuckling. "Very funny." I said approaching him and taking Valerie in my arms.

Soon afterwards we all ate our breakfast and got ready. Ricky and I agreed on dropping John and Valerie off at my parents house and we would do out plans for the day.

Once we dropped of John and Valerie we said our goodbyes and we drove to our destination. The one I wasn't so eager to go to but should. "We're here. You ready?" He asked. "As long as I am with you I'll be fine and I'll be ready." I told him taking his hand and walking to the door. Ricky knocked on the door and they opened the door. Surprised to even see our faces again.

**Ricky's POV**

He opened the door and was speechless. That happens a lot us. Everybody being speechless.

First Amy and I were speechless when she announced she was pregnant and that I cheated on her. Second, was when we told out parents about Amy's pregnancy. Third, when we found out Adrian's cruel plan. Fourth, when Adrian and Ben came when Valerie was about to be born and apologizing. Fifth, right now he was speechless.

"Are you going to let us in or what?" I asked agitated. Amy elbowed me and I flinched. When I turned to look at her she scowled at me and then put an innocent smile on her face. "Uhh yeah. I guess." He said opening the door wider to let us in. The fact that we were in Lucas's home was weird. I've never been here but Amy has. That was the only way we could make it here.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" He asked nervously. "No were fine." Amy said her face pale. "We're not here to act chill Lucas. We're here to apologize." I said because it looked like Amy couldn't. "Apologize about what?" He asked. "We wanted to apologize about the incident at the park and I wanted to apologize for "lying" to you." She said using air quotation marks around the word lying.

I can't believe it. This is one of the things I love about her. She has courage and she has lots of it and the color returned to her face when she did use that courage. I gazed at her admiring her and they seemed to notice when I heard Lucas coughing.

"I'm sorry about punching you in the face and your lack of tackling and coordination." I said amused by the look on Lucas's face. He clearly felt inferior for Amy's courage and my apology of his lack of skills to fight, but that was soon replaced by guilt and regret.

"I should be the one apologizing. Amy didn't lie to me she just didn't want me to find out about it and I think I know why. And I totally deserved that punch because I sort of threatened Amy and I'm sorry." He said.

"Sort of." I retorted under my breath and it seems that Amy was the only one to hear because she looked at me and had the "I know" look in her eyes. "It was wrong of you to do that, but I forgive you. It was just the heat of the moment. No hard feelings." Amy said standing up. I also stood up and walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

I whispered I love you into here and her eyes seemed to sparkle and she nodded. "Okay thanks. I hope we could still be friends. All of us." Lucas said looking at us with hope, but what seemed to look like evil. I shrugged it off. "Yeah that would be nice. Well we have to go." Any said and we left.

**Lucas's POV**

It was ironic when Amy and Ricky were standing at my door. I was just thinking about what happened at the park.

I realized why Amy didn't tell me she was pregnant was because she didn't want me to know because she likes me. Duh! How can I be stupid!

She obviously like me! And that why she's here apologizing and we are friends now. When I thought of this rational thought I sooner planes what would make Amy just admit her feeling for me.

**Well this is the chapter for today! The other will be posted in a couple hours! Yay! I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note:**

**Okay guys this is the second chapter of the day that I promised yesterday in my authors note! Enjoy this chapter! ****_BY THE WAY THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! FOR ALL YOU READERS WHO AREN'T INTO THAT DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!_**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

"What now?" I asked Ricky. We just left from our talk with Lucas and we were driving. "We can go home. It is getting pretty late. We were at Lucas's for a long time. It 8:00 PM already." Ricky said. "Yeah I think that's a good idea." I said smiling at him. "A very good idea." Ricky said seductively. "I like your thinking Underwood." I said just as seductively. With that we headed home.

By the time we got out of the car clothes were coming off and things were heated. Luckily, the butcher shop was closed and we had privacy.

Ricky picked me up bridal style and our lips never broke away from each other. He lifted me up the stairs and we made to the door. He opened in one swift motion and in no time I was placed gently on the bed.

He placed gentle kisses on neck and he trailed them down to my stomach. Ha came back up and attacked my lips. Seeking for entrance his tongue slid across my bottom lip.

Opening my mouth wider for his tongue to connect with mine and I could taste the sweetness of Ricky himself. He went towards my ear and nibbled it causing me to moan in pleasure. This made Ricky take off unclasp my bra since my shirt flew off once we entered the butcher shop.

He left a trail of kisses on the valley of my breast. His shirt had flown off also in the chaos of it all. I ran my fingers through his chiseled chest leading me towards his pants that were secure around his waist.

I opened the button and pulled the zipper down ever so slowly to tease him. He got the memo and he started to tease me by planting soft kisses around my nipple but not once touching it.

Since I wanted him to teethe on my nipple I surrendered and took off his pants much quicker and he soon afterwards kissed all around me. His pants were finally off and in the process mine were off to laying carelessly on the floor.

He took me in a needy kiss filled with love and his hands roamed my body. Starting from thigh to my waist and then the back of my head. Things flew by so quickly, yet so slow and passionate.

He took a condom from the nightstand next to his side of the bed and ripped it open with his teeth and putting it on his fellow member. He slowly put his length inside of me to get used to the size and in a matter of seconds he was thrusting in a rhythmic pace.

Everything was forgotten and all I could think about is him. I brought his face down to kiss me and he thrust harder and pulled him closer. I pulled his body closer to mine hoping that his length hit the right spot and it did.

Ricky moaned and I couldn't help but smile against his lips. I had control over him just like he has control over me. What seemed like hours we rolled off each other and I pulled the covers closer to my body and I was out of energy and my breath.

I turned to face him and he was the same and we both had a smile on our face and that love in our eyes.

"That was amazing." I said staring at him with such love and passion. "Indeed it was. I love you Amy Jurgens." Ricky said kissing me. "And I love you Ricky Underwood." I said pulling from the kiss and laying my head on his chest.

I was soon taken over by sleep and I thought I heard him say, "you'll be the death of me Amy. I love you with all my heart." I smiled and fell in a deep sleep. Ricky taking over my dreams.

The next morning I woke up and Ricky was still sleeping. I rolled on top of him and I gave him soft kisses on his jaw line and his lips. I felt him smile on my lips and he rolled on top of me.

"Is this an invitation for round two!" He smirked. "Aren't you all cocky." I told him. "I'm just happy." He said smiling a genuine smile. "Am I the cause of that happiness?" I asked flirtatiously. "Maybe, maybe not. Wouldn't you like to know." He said playfully. "Actually I would." I said and we both started to laugh.

If the mornings were like this with Ricky I would immediately say yes to marriage with him. I would love to get married with Ricky and he hasn't proposed and I haven't seen any sign that he will even marry someday. The thought brought a frown to my face and this wasn't unnoticed by Ricky.

"What's wrong?" He asked concern dripping from his voice. "Nothing I was just thinking about something. I'm fine." I said and Ricky looked unsure. "I promise!" I told him. "Okay maybe we can find something to eat in the kitchen." Ricky said and we got up out of bed. Ricky started looking in the fridge and I saw him lock eyes with something.

I tried to see what he was looking at and I saw the smirk on his face. He soon turned around and he had a can if whip cream. "Huh gasp is this an invitation from Ricky Underwood for round two." I said in a mocking voice. "I'm gonna get ya." Ricky said and he started chasing me. He caught me with one arm and spun me around a putting whip cream on my neck and he licked it off.

"My turn!" I said taking the can from his hands and we continued our morning like this having fun and I'm pretty sure there was a huge mess of whip cream on the floor. It was all worth it. I just don't mean the whip cream war but band camp and everything on general involving Ricky. He is my everything.

**I hoped you liked the chapter and this was the second chapter for today! Read and review!XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note:**

**This is the 15 chapter in a row! I can't believe it's been more than two weeks of nonstop writing for you guys. I hope you guys are grateful! Anyway if you guys have any request with the story and I'll take it in mind!**

**I want you guys to be involved in this story! I want to thank everybody who PM me answers on what I asked for on my authors note on I think maybe Friday!**

**I also want to congratulate people who actually read my authors notes! Okay I'm babbling  
right now so im going to stop and let you guys read. Tootles!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

After our whip cream "incident" Ricky and I drove the ten minute drive to my parents house to pick up John and Valerie.

"Ughgh! Ricky I have whip cream in my hair! Why couldn't we take a shower before we picked them up?" I asked Ricky with a pout on my face. "Because I saw the whip cream in your hair and I wanted to tease you!" He said laughing.

"Haha very funny and by the way you have whip cream on your ear." I said swatting him playfully on the chest and then pointing at his ear. "Do you mind licking it off for me Ames?" He said in a seductive voice and then wiggling his eyebrow.

"You should stop that it looks creepy Ricky." I said trying challenge his ego. "Whatever. I'll just take the whip cream off myself." He said mocking a child. "Who said I wasn't going to do it?" I whispered into his ear and licked the whip cream off the nub of his ear.

I sensed him getting aroused and I smiled to myself in satisfaction. "Now now, tiger. Slow down. Were driving I wouldn't want you to get distracted." I said softly into his ear and I sat back in the seat and did a victory lap in my head. I absolutely love teasing Ricky and getting him worked up.

"Geez Amy! Will you stop! I'm driving. I swear I'll stop this car and tease you right back till your senseless." Ricky said trying to keep his focus on the road. "Do I excite you that much?" I said wrapping my fingers in his hair.

"Yes Amy very much and if you don't stop we can get into an accident. Would you want this sexy body to be broken." He said amusement filling his voice. "Fine just because I don't want that pretty little face if yours shattered." I said smiling brightly at him.

With that we fell into a comfortable silence and we finally arrived at my parents house. We got out of the car and I used my spare key to open the door. I heard the ringing of laughter behind the door and I smiled.

I was a little upset Ricky and I can't continue our fun and games but I loved seeing my children and taking care of them. When Ricky and I made it inside there was a screaming John running towards us and jumping into my arms.

"Mommy! I missed you! I missed you to daddy!" John said. "We missed you to. Did you behave? Where's Valerie?" I asked him. Before John could say anything my mom answered for him.

"He behaved Amy and Valerie is right here." She said and had a sleeping Valerie in her arms and my mom came to hug me. "I've missed you mom." I said squeezing her tightly.

"Missed you to. What did you guys do yesterday?" She asked giving Valerie to Ricky. "Oh nothing. Just some fun and time to ourselves." I said smiling and I turned to look at Ricky was a bit red from embarrassment.

"Yeah I really don't want to talk about that anymore." My mom said and I giggled. "Well we have to go. Ricky and I wanted to put Valerie and John to bed early today because we plan on going to the park." I said to my mom.

"Okay that's good. Be safe." My mom said and Ricky, Valerie, John and I  
were out of the house. I buckled John and Valerie into their car seats and we left.

Valerie had slept through the whole drive and she was still asleep when we got home and the time came when I put her in her crib in the nursery!

! We came to a resolution to finally put Val in her nursery leaving Ricky and I to more privacy and intimacy!

John was next to fall asleep when Ricky read him a story to help him fall asleep. The nursery was right across from John room and Ricky and I both came out of the room at the same time.

We past each other and I went to John room to kiss him goodnight and Ricky went into Val's room to kiss her goodnight and we both came out ad stood looking at each other.

"Can I excite you and tease you now." I said in a whisper taking a couple steps towards him and Ricky did the same. "Do whatever you please with me." He said with a smug grin on his face. "Your words not mine." I said with a rebellious look in my eyes and I put a my hand on his chest.

We jumped right at each other and made it safely into our bed trying to not make sounds and wake up the kids.

We were up all night fooling around, laughing, talking, cuddling and simply having fun.

We soon went to sleep and made our eyes shut to begin our fun filled day at the park.

_Okay I'm going to say something about the next chapter. Lets just say somebody gets a phone call and a harmless game goes wild! Thought?  
Read and review!_ **I hope you fancied this chapter! It was a bit boring but the next chapter is off the charts!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note:**

**16th chapter and 16th day in a row! Yay!**

**I want to thank for the awesome reviews I got and I wanted to say your welcome to the people who thanked me for updating everyday!**

**It is my please and I enjoy writing this for you guys to get you entertained and myself entertained.**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Ricky's POV**

Today my beloved family of three is going to have some fun add family time. Amy, John, Valerie and I are going to the park in a couple minutes and I have to admit it that I'm a little excited.

Amy and I can spend time together and we can play with John and Valerie. We aren't doing much today so were going to be at the park for an awfully long time.

"Ricky can you pack a little snack for John and Valerie?! There going to be hungry if we're staying there for long we wouldn't want them to go hungry on us!" Amy yelled from the bathroom while drying her hair.

"I'm already ahead of you!" I yelled back at her. "That's why I love you and much more." Amy said coming out of the bathroom and planting a kiss on my lips. "Right back at ya!" I said to her winking and snapping my fingers to make a gun shape.

"So cheesy... I love it." Amy said. "I'm a cheesy guy." I said and we both laughed and started to pack the kids lunch into a bag. When we were finish we saw a clothed John running into the kitchen. "I got dressed mommy! I'm a big boy!" John said proudly.

"John let me see your shoes... John there on the wrong foot!" Amy said laughing and taking both shoes off and putting them back on the right way.

When this was done I brought Valerie, who was in the car seat, and gave her to Amy. "Let's hope she doesn't get too tired today." I said to Amy. "Yup lets hope. Are we ready? Do we have everything?" Amy asked looking around.

"Nope we're all ready." I said taking John into my arms and the bag with our snacks and Amy held on to the car seat that was occupied by a giggly Valerie.

We made it outside and strapped Valerie's cars seat to the back and we put John in his car seat that was already in the car and we got in ourselves. With everything done and ready to go we left and enjoyed the ride to the park.

A whole drive later we made it to the park and all you can see were a whole bunch of kids running around enjoying the day without a care in the world and accompanied by their parents or guardians.

We got everything and everyone out of the car and found ourselves a good spot in the shade that wasn't crowded by many people.

When we were settled John immediately took my hand and dragged me all the way to the little playground in the middle of all the chaos of as you call it children of all ages.

Amy was left playing with the very happy Valerie and tickling her. Then Amy fed her a bottle of her breast milk that was already ready for Valerie and Amy looked like a natural doing it.

She's a great mother and girlfriend. I don't know if you would call Amy and I boyfriend and girlfriend because our relationship goes beyond the two words you would use in middle school. We are like soul-mates.

Meant to be with each other but were not yet married. Yes I would get married someday and I would picture being married with Amy.

Sooner or later it's meant to happen eventually and I can't wait for the guts to do that and get on one knee. But I would do anything and everything for Amy.

I saw Amy picker up her phone signaling somebody had called her. She had a confused look on her face and a then it changed to a slight smile.

Then she began talking and when the phone call was over she gestured me to go over there and that was exactly what I did. Wonder what all that was about.

**Amy's POV**

I had just finished feeding Valerie when my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

_The phone call:_

**Amy:** "Hello?"

**Adrian**: "Hey Amy I bet you're wandering why I called you."

**Amy**: "Yes."

**Adrian**: "So you know that I just gave birth to Mercy and all. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my condo and hang out?"

**Amy**: "I don't know Adrian. I have I ask Ricky because we're at the park right  
now.

**Adrian**: "That's okay. Well if you are coming just call me back and I have a friend that maybe you would like to meet that's if you do come."

**Amy**: "Okay that sounds great! I'll ask Ricky, but do you mind if we're there in an hour if we do come?"

**Adrian**: "You can come anytime you want. Bye Amy."

**Amy**: "Bye Adrian."

When I finished talking to Adrian I gestures for Ricky to come over here. He brought John with him and sat next to me on the blanket that was laid out on the grass.

"What was that all about?" Ricky asked. "It was Adrian asking. If we would like to come over to her condo to hang out. I guess she's just planning a get together." I told him. "Do you want to go?" He asked. "I don't know I wanted to ask you because we are here at the park with John and Valerie." I said to him.

"We can go Amy but I want to tire John out so is there time to stay here for a half an hour?" He asked looking at his watch.

"She said come any time you want. I was thinking the same thing." I said. "I guess we can drop John and Valerie off at my parents house. They did say they wanted to take care of them." Ricky told me.

"Okay good idea I'll call her and you go play some catch with John." I told him and searched through my contacts for Margaret's number.

I gave her a quick call and after ten minutes I decided to give John his snack and we all played together until we decided to leave so we had time to drop John and Valerie off and go to Adrian's condo and make it there an hour later.

Some time later we arrived at Adrian's condo and knocked on the door. There stood a not so pregnant Adrian and Ben by her side.

"Come on in. I'm glad you can make it!" Adrian greeted and opened the door wider so we can enter. "I like the condo Adrian." I told her. "Thank you. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked. "I'll have some water. What about you Ricky?" I asked. "I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Ricky said and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked Adrian. "Well we're going to play some games but were waiting for my friend to come. He should be here any minute." Adrian said grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen and handing it to me.

Two minutes later we were laughing and enjoying ourselves when the doorbell rang. I'm guessing that's the mysterious friend.

"Come on in. Get yourself comfortable in the living room. I want you to meet somebody." I heard Adrian say.

"Lucas this is Amy and Ricky; Ricky, Amy this is Lucas." Adrian said and I saw Ricky tense. Great this was going to be so much fun. Yeah right.

"We know each other." I told Adrian. "That's great then we can get passed by a lazy introduction. "I guess." Lucas said and Adrian could feel the awkwardness.

"So lets just begin then. We are going to play the marvelous game of Truth or Dare. Is everybody playing?" Adrian asked and we all sat on the cold floor.

"We'll play." I said and Ricky looked at me if I were crazy. I leaned to his ear and whispered into it saying, "lets just have fun and relax. There's no harm done in a simple game of Truth or Dare. I love you." Ricky nodded and smiled and we huddled closer to each other.

"Okay who wants to go first." Adrian asked. Nobody volunteered so Adrian was going to start but she was cut off.

"I'll go first." Ricky said and it was my turn to be surprised. "Ben truth or dare?" Ricky asked. "Truth." Ben said with confidence. I can ready tell that this game is anything but harmless.

**Okay so the rest of the truth or dare game comes tomorrow! It's awesome. The chapter will be full of surprises.  
I hope you enjoyed!XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note:**

**17th chapter means 17th day! This is the truth or dare chapter! Ask questions if you have any confusions!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Ricky's POV**

"Truth." Ben had said. I tapped my index finger on my chin to seem like I was thinking. In reality I already knew what I wanted to ask and it's been on my mind for quite a while now.

"Is it true you slept with the Italian girl because Amy wouldn't sleep with you?" I asked menacingly. I practically knew the answer but when my eyes flickered toward where Lucas was sitting he look slightly mad and uncomfortable. Hey I killed two birds with one stone. Wasn't my intention but I don't mind.

Ben looked nervous and Amy looked uncomfortable and like she was about to cry. I didn't mean to upset Amy but she has to know that Ben never really loved her like I do.

"Can I skip this question?" Ben asked. "Answer the question Ben it was in the past we're all buddies right?" I asked sarcasm dripping through my voice.

"Yes...and I'm very sorry. I was an idiot and I never knew what I wanted was right in front of me." Ben said staring down at the floor not daring himself to look at Amy.

"It doesn't matter. Like Ricky said it was in the past and I'm glad you're being honest even though we're playing Truth or Dare." Amy said a small and reassuring smile on her lips.

"No hard feelings." I told Ben ad he looked surprised but he nodded and smiled slightly. It was true there were no hard feeling because I know Amy loves me and I love her and it was Ben's mistake and everybody makes mistakes and learn from them.

I've learned from mine and that's a lot of lessons. "Ben it's your turn. Choose your pick." Adrian said happy the air was less tense. "Uh Lucas Truth or Dare?" Ben asked. "Truth." Lucas simply said.

"Okay... When did you, Ricky, and Amy become friends?" Ben asked. "I don't see how that is a truth question but I'll answer it anyways. I met Amy at a grocery store and I took her out a couple times and I met Ricky when Amy and Ricky where shopping for some baby items and we just became friends because of an incident is rather not talk about.

"Lucas said like he was almighty and smiling when he mentioned Amy's name like this was some kind of romance novel. I would so pimp slap that grin off his face but for Amy's sake I acted like this didn't bother me at all.

"Interesting." Ben said thinking of something. "Yeah... I guess it's my turn. Hmmm... Amy Truth or Dare?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face similar to mine and I saw a grimace on Amy's face that made me smirk my signature smirk.

"I guess I choose Dare." Amy said hesitantly. "Nice Amy going for the first dare of the game. I like." Adrian said trying to bond with Amy and Amy smiled.

"Okay I want to go easy on you so I want you to drink water for the rest of this game and you can't pee until the game is over."Lucas said with a devilish grin.

"Come on Lucas you can do better then that. I don't have a small blather like some people so your dare is useless." Amy said with her own smirk and we new found confidence.

"Fine Amy lets get tough on you. I scratch the last dare and I dare you to take your shirt off for the rest of the game." Lucas said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now were talking! Lets let lose in this game." Amy said and took her shirt off in the process revealing a black lacy bra.

Amy was smart she took advantage of John and Valerie being with my parents to wear on of my favorite bras on her and she had to choose it today.

It was much more revealing than her other bras and I couldn't help myself when I put a protective arm around her.

I saw Lucas gawking at her and I saw Ben desperately trying not to look as Adrian looked as if she was going to burst out laughing.

"Wooah you go girl! ¡Muestre a estos muchachos quién es el que manda!" Adrian said causing Amy to smile like if she knew what Adrian was talking about. It was weird its like they had a secret girl code.

"So my turn! Adrian Truth or Dare?" Amy asked. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to-" Amy said but she stopped short so she could travel all the way to Adrian's side and whisper something in her ear.

I could hear Amy giggling uncontrollably in Adrian's ear and Adrian she was like beyond surprised by what I assume is Amy's dare.

"Okay I just dared Adrian and you guys will never know when it's coming." Amy said and I was astonished on how she learned to play Truth or Dare like a pro.

"Okay Ricky truth or dare?" Adrian asked still red from embarrassment. "Truth." I said and was ready for whatever she hit me with.

"I just want to clear everything up... Is it true that you love me when you said you did?" Adrian asked and I got tense. "Adrian I did love you and I cares for you but I was never in love with you. I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

"Don't be I actually feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders." Adrian said. "Amy truth or dare?" I asked Amy hoping she would pick dare. "Dare." She said and I smiled with victory.

"I dare you to kiss me." I said and ten I leaned to whisper something in her ear. "Then I want you to tease with me when we get home." I whispered into her ear making sure nobody could hear.

Amy complied with first part of the dare and gave me a passionate kiss and all I had to do was eat for the second part of the dare.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Amy whispered into my ear and I shivered when her hot breath touched my ear. Adrian as Ben didn't seemed bother by the dare but Lucas was a different story. Now I know what I'm dealing with.

"Lucas truth or dare?" Amy asked "Truth." Lucas said. "Is it really true that you didn't mean anything about what you said when we had that '_INCIDENT_'?" Amy asked. "I was mad and I said I was sorry. I now know the difference between lying and avoiding." Lucas said. "Whatever." Amy said.

"Okay then... Um... Ricky Truth or Dare?" Lucas asked. "Truth! Bring it on. Hit me with you best shot."I said. "Is it true that-...

**What do you think Lucas will ask? Next chapter is also truth or dare! And yes I do speak Spanish! Some of Ricky's thoughts will be answered next chapter! I know its confusing! Read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**18th day and chapter! The Truth or Dare game ends in this chapter so... Yeah! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

This Truth or Dare game has got me all worked up and I seemed to have found some confidence. The way I stood up to Lucas and showed him who's boss and they way I let loose when being dared to take my shirt off revealing my breast in an overexposing bra.

The thing that caught me off guard and paraded all over my 'bad ass' attitude was Lucas' Truth or Dare question to Ricky.

"Is it true that you weren't there for Amy's first pregnancy! Is it true that you cheated on her with a slut named clementine? Is it true that your bad boy behavior lead you to being abused and raped by your father? Are you sure that you won't do what your father did to you to the kids you have now? Is-..." Lucas spat back from the anger he got from the kiss Ricky and I shared a couple moments ago, but being cut off by an outraged Ricky.

"You piece of unworthy shit! You have no right to say what I'm going to with my kids. I love John and Valerie and just because the bastard of my father abused me doesn't mean I'll do the same! Another vital piece of information, asshole is that you can't judge me about my past and what I did in the past because you don't fucking know me!" Ricky yelled getting closer and closer to Lucas that it looked as if he were going to kill him in any second.

I could see how bright red is Ricky's angered face and you can practically see the fumes coming out of his ears. "Who said I was judging you. I was just asking questions that I know there all straight up facts and that you're probably just like the douche your father was!" Lucas said stepping up and meeting Ricky head on.

This is when I decided to take action myself. "You don't know Ricky's father and you especially don't know Ricky. He had a rough past! Don't we all?! At least he owned up to his mistakes and isn't a crazy cunt bag like you!" I said venomously through clenched teeth and a speeding heart full of adrenaline.

Lucas looked at- No scratch that everybody looked at me in disbelief by my vulgar slang. "Whoa whoa Amy lets not do anything we regret. Come on just back up." Adrian said in a calming voice pulling on my arm to nudge me away from the scene. I hadn't realized I was so close that I was practically in Lucas' face.

"Why would I regret if I or somebody else punched some sense into this lunatic!" I said curtly. Nobody answered but Ben had gone to Lucas' side to prevent him to stir things up and Adrian was preventing Ricky or I doing something stupid.

"Just let go of me. Why waste time and energy on him?" I said pulling my arm away from anyone's grasp and pulled on Ricky's instead. Ricky seemed distraught and looked as if he were sucked into the reality of the situation and just throwing deathly glares at Lucas.

"Come on let's just go. Your fine and I'm fine. You know none of those things were true." I whispered into his ear trying to get him out if his state of paralysis. He relaxed at my words and nodded.

"Stay! I'll leave I don't want to be in the presence of you two anymore!" Lucas said and barged out of the small condo. "Well I guess that's the end if Truth or Dare." Adrian said jokingly trying to make light out of the situation.

I've haven't really noticed until now how much Adrian has changed since her little revenge tactics. Even when we were playing the used to be harmless game an hour ago I realized the way she's changed and our new bonding and our secret language which is really just Spanish and the boys couldn't understand it.

I remember what she had said - _"show these boys whose boss!"_- I could understand since I did take Spanish class last year and I guess it was well needed. This just was one example on the 'new' Adrian.

Even though I knew deep inside this was always apart of Adrian when she's not planning something conniving or bitchy. I think we could be buddies. Maybe

Ah ah. No, no Adrian it isn't over yet. You haven't done your dare yet." I said smirking at her and at the same time rubbing smooth circles on Ricky's back because he was still tense.

"Fine." Adrian said. A millisecond later she had completed her dare and kissed Ben passionately on his lips. Ben who was unaware and shocked hesitantly returned the kiss with as much passion and I smiled to myself.

Ricky who had noticed everything was grinning like an idiot and was going to explode of laughter. At least he wasn't tense and angry and there wasn't adrenaline running through his veins.

Adrian broke the kiss and if looked like they were going to go at it again and I made my plan to leave.

"I guess that's our cue to leave. Uh can I come by tomorrow Adrian?" I asked putting my shirt back on that was on the floor.

"I guess. Yeah." She said still staring at Ben. With that Ricky and I decided to leave from there quietly without disturbing their intense gaze on each other.

When we were out side and leaning in front of our car I took Ricky's hand in mine and had my own gaze on him. "Are you okay? Are you upset about earlier? I told you it wasn't true?" I said trying to convince him.

"Amy it wasn't entirely true... I know I won't be like my father, but I did cheat on you and I wasn't there in your first pregnancy." Ricky said guiltily.

"Ricky yes you did these things but you are making up for what you did and learning from your mistakes. Stay focused on the future and not the past. I love you." I said taking his face in my hands.

"This is why I need and love you." Ricky said with a chuckle. "I'm glad your feeling better. Gasp! I just realized the game isn't over. I haven't done the second part of my dare." I said mockingly.

"That's okay we're not home yet. You'll get to complete the dare and I won't take no for an answer." Ricky said giving her a kiss. "Then lets go tiger." I said and minutes later we drove off with sexual tension in the air.

**Lucas' POV**

I saw Ricky and Amy chatting in the distance and overheard their conversation. Which was when I saw somebody else looking at Amy and Ricky wanting to break them apart and kill them.

"Do you know them?" I asked the young lady finally finding my voice. "Yeah. Do you? Cause it looks like you for like them together as much as I do." She said.

"I know them and I don't like them together. Not at all. I like Amy and I'm assuming you like Ricky." I said. "Yup...my names Clementine by the way. So do you think you have a chance with Amy?" Clementine asked.

"I do because just like Amy said stay focus on the future not the past. Meaning I don't care if we had a huge argument in there. I won't stop." I said watching them leave.

"I like you already...-" Clementine said waiting for my name. "Lucas... My name is Lucas." I said taking her hand and shaking it. "Well Lucas were going to be the best of friends!" Clementine said and that left with my thoughts.

**I hope you guys liked! I'm tired! So I'm going to sleep! PM for any questions!**


	29. Chapter 29

**19th chapter and day. I'm sorry this chapter was posted late at night because I was watching the Vampire Diaries with aired tonight! If you didn't know you can watch it on the CW.**

**Anyways am I talking about the Vampire Diaries... I should be talking about TSLOTAT!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. My body completely relaxed and my mind with perfect clarity.

Even though yesterday was a little crazy, I did spend some time with Ricky and I always feel better when I'm with Ricky.

Right now I'm getting ready to see Adrian just what I had mentioned yesterday when I was rushing out the door not to see Adrian and Ben pounce on each other.

Ricky was going to pick up John and little Valerie from Margret's house and come back and spend some time with them.

As much as I want to spend time with Ricky, Valerie, and John I decided that I would talk to Adrian and I'm not really sure why.

Just the simple thought of no more war between me and her is great and I don't think Adrian would be a bad friend either. Things need to cleared up and settled and I was going to do that now.

With a kiss goodbye, I left the apartment when I was done getting dressed and taking a shower.

I parked the car, right on Adrian's driveway right where her car was and got out of my car.

I was at her doorsteps and the door opened and Adrian walked out in what was supposed to be pajamas and I bathrobe hanging open signaling she probably just woke up.

"Sorry did I wake you? I said I was coming by yesterday before I left." I told Adrian.

"No I just woke up and I might not have noticed that you said you were coming since I was getting ready to have sex with him in any second last night. I'm sorry for that but come in." Adrian said opening the door wider so I could go in.

"I'm guessing that dare helped you in some way." I said smiling at her and I noticed how happy she looked.

"Yeah you can say that. So what brings you over here?" Adrian asked gesturing for me to sit.

"Well you know how we're getting along and I just wanted to see if this can become a friendship and not constantly fighting at war." I told her.

"Amy I would-..." Adrian said but she oils by finish her sentence when the wails of baby came from a room across from us.

"I'm sorry that must be Mercy. I have to get her and then we will continue talking." Adrian said approaching the room.

"Okay you go do your motherly job." I said joking around. She can back with a calm baby in her arms and sat next to me again.

"Okay so where were we?... Oh right...Like i was saying, Amy I would love to stop this constant battle but do you really think we can stop fighting?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian I don't think there is anything left for us to fight about. You have Ben and I have Ricky. Your happy and I'm happy. Why do we fight over the stupidest things?" I asked her.

"Amy, truthfully I have always been jealous of you and I thought if I had Ricky that would make me superior." Adrian admitted.

"Adrian but that's in the past and we can be friends. You like Ben don't you?" I asked.

"I do I really do. I think we can make this work." Adrian said smiling and I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Since we are friends, why not hug? What's with the handshake?" Adrian said happily engulfing me into a hug but trying not to hurt baby Mercy in her arms and I started laughing.

"Oh by the way we should totally start just speaking Spanish when the guys are around. It'll totally freak them out and we can mess with them." I said.

"Good idea. Are you sure you can understand Spanish?" Adrian asked. "Yeah I think my Spanish class helped me out even though the teacher hated me." I said and we started laughing.

We started to chit chat here and there and we just wanted to have a little bit of fun and we did and needless to say I'm happy about this friendship and the hatred flowing around when we were fighting over Ben and Ricky.

"I think I've lost track of time. It's pretty late and I promised Ricky I would be home by dinner." I told Adrian and she nodded.

"Okay well Ben did say he would come over for dinner so I guess this means we have plans tonight." Adrian said. "Yup well just give me a call and we can hang out because I had a fun time here." I said approaching the door.

"I did to... I might call you this week but don't count on it. I might be gone for three days. I plan on vacationing at my parents house and let no one disturb me." Adrian said with a chuckle." I know how that feels. Well bye Adrian.

"I told her. "Bye Amy." Adrian said and she waved goodbye and I hopped into my car and drove myself home to my family and dinner.

**Well this chapter is just on how things with Amy and Adrian are going and it leads to some new plot ideas. Just think about what I wrote and guess what happens!**


	30. Chapter 30

**20th chapter and day and it's fun day Friday! Enjoy this chapter! Well give me some feedback.**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

Today looks beautiful, the sun is out, flowers are blooming and I think I will wear my favorite sundress and just take a stroll in the park, but I do have a nudge or a feeling that today may not be so beautiful as it is outside.

Well guess I'm just going to have to enjoy the day while it lasts. I saw Ricky coming from the living room with a towel hanging on his right shoulder suggesting he was about to take a hot steamy shower.

"Hey can I join you in the shower." I said blushing. Why not save time and water and have a sexy shower with Ricky? Win win! "I will take you up on that idea." Ricky said smirking.

"Okay just let me get my towel." I said and started walking towards the closet full of towels. "Wait you don't need a towel I have one." Ricky said.

"Yeah but I need my own." I told him. "We can use this towel it's perfectly fine to use this one and I can see you naked for a longer time when you walk out of the shower." Ricky said smirking.

"Not fair... I'm getting my towel." I said trying to jog for a towel but Ricky caught me and held me on one shoulder and took me to the bathroom.

"Let go of me." I said laughing and feeling all of my blood reach my head. "Do you really want me to let you go

Amy?" Ricky said with lust in his eyes. "Yes... No... but can you let me down so I can take my clothes off?" I asked him and he put me down softly on two legs.

"Let me help you with that Amy. As you know I'm an expert at taking off clothes." Ricky said chuckling. "Shutup!" I yelled and playfully slapped his chest and he continued to take my clothes off.

We stood staring at each other and took off our clothes. He lifted me up onto the granite countertop of the bathroom and I gasped of the cool surface on my warm skin since I was already stripped from head to toe.

We took each other body's close together it seemed we were sewn together and we fit perfectly.

Our heated make out session was soon leading to my legs around his waist and caring me in the shower.

I don't know how Ricky did it, but the shower started sprinkling the warm water over our heads and reaching our feet.

I was pressed up against the cold tiled surface of the shower and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

The non stop kisses would leave me out of breath and the water trying to make its way in my lungs when I breathe through my nose.

Luckily Ricky started kissing down my neck allowing me to breathe and soak in the moment like a sponge and I was loving the day already.

Maybe I was wrong about the bad feeling. Silly me this isn't bad at all but super good.

With that we ended our shower sex and just like Ricky said I was naked all the way to the room where I would put my clothes on.

Luckily Val and John were sleeping as hopefully they didn't hear the head on noisy shower Ricky and I had.

Once I was fully dressed and so was Ricky started waking up the kids and eat breakfast.

"Ricky why don't all of us do something today?" I asked. "That sounds nice what do you have in mind." Ricky asked. "I was thinking we could go to the pool." I said. "Okay we can go and get ready when were done eating and dress the kids." Ricky said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said taking a hold of his hand. After that John was dressed in a bathing suit and Val was dressed in something light and short that I could wet her legs and give her a chance to touch the water and I was getting dressed.

I have a white bikini that was detailed with little wooden beads and an intricate flower on the fabric.

If you would see me right now you wouldn't even think they I've had two children. I was pretty good at staying in shape and the Bikini was wonders in my curvy body.

I put a shirt that was cut short that reached higher than my belly button and slapped some sandals on my feet. I went to go check on Ricky and what I see is what I like.

Ricky wears a normal bathing suit that any guy would wear but when Ricky had it on it was super attractive.

His trunks were hanging dangerously low on his waist and you can see the V that leads down to his treasure of gold and you can see every muscle by the absent of a shirt. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Are you ready?" I asked. "Yeah and by the way you look beautiful." Ricky said staring at me slightly. "Thank you." I said eyeing his delicious body that made me ache. With this in mind we went off to go to the pool.

**Lucas' POV**

So I've seen Clementine the past couple of day and it seems she knows what she's doing.

She has everything planned out and I didn't think a person would go that far just to get somebody you like.

Whatever at least I can have Amy. So I was walking home from a bar and I see Ricky and Amy at the pool.

They looked so happy but I was so mad that Ricky could give that happiness to Amy and I couldn't.

I was to drunk to notice someone watching all three of us from afar. This person didn't seem very pleased.

**The bad feeling Amy has is coming up next chapter and the person who was watching the three of the from afar is the person when Amy reach the hospital when Val was giving hits. By the way Lucas doerrs t know this person**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Authors Note:_**

**_No chapter for today! Sorry I need my social life! But to make it up to you guys I MIGHT upload 3 Chapters Tomorrow! This chapter was posters at 12:00 so you can say that I'm posting them today so don't get confused. I'm sorry for not posting but I was having fun with my family and that rarely happens! Bye!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note:**

**1st chapter of today and my streak of posting chapters is over so... Yeah! As I promised in my authors note I'm posting 3 chapters up today for breaking my streak! My apologies enjoy this chapter. It's pretty long.**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Lucas' POV**

Right now I'm at Clementine's apartment and I'd rather not be. She pretty much bores me. I don't even know if I should be conversing with her about literally tearing Amy and Ricky apart.

"Clementine I don't know if this is a good idea." I said trying to weigh out the pros and cons of the plan inside my head. Thoughts were pooling in my mind and I just wanted to explode. One of my thoughts that this plan was t going to go to well and a second thought if I did go throughout this idea i might have a chance with beautiful Amy.

Clementine brought me out of my reverie. "Spaced out there didn't ya Lucas. Look here all we need to do is make Amy insecure about her relationship with Ricky and that where I come in. I try throw myself all over him and you apologize to Amy for the Truth and Dare incident you told me about and give her comfort when she's not sure about Ricky and her. Make sense?" Clementine asked.

I was a bit confused and Clementine seemed to notice and she was slightly frustrated. "I'll repeat this one more time... I'm going to make sure Amy's unsure about her relationship with Ricky and then that where you come in and be her knight and shinning armor. Got it!" Clementine said speaking to me if I was a child. I only nodded not wanting to make a nasty reply.

"Good... Well I heard Ricky was going to hang out with that Ben guy at a Grill around the corner and I'm going to be there 'coincidently' and you just relax. You don't have the hard part... Yet. Soon enough we'll have what we want and be done." Clementine said. "Okay well I'll be leaving now." I said and started walking out of the apartment. "Wait! Can you help me zip up this dress." Clementine referred to the tight, revealing, blood red party dress she was wearing to impress Ricky.

"I guess." I mumbled and shrugged. I slowly zipped the zipper that was on the back of the dress revealing her skin. I finished and looked away quickly. "If you weren't trying to pursue Amy I would have thought you were Gay." Clementine chuckled noticing how uncomfortable it was zipping up her dress. "No I'm not gay it's just you don't turn me on." I lied smoothly.

It was the complete opposite of the truth. She had a great body but not as great as Amy's. Sure she was pretty and I can't help myself that I get hard for zipping her dress up because HELLO I'm a man!

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Good bye Lucas." She purred and I left instantly wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

**Ricky's POV**

So Amy, Valerie Kate, John, and I made it back home from the pool and it was fun. It was nice having family time and it was especially nice seeing Amy in a bikini. Saying that she looks stunning was an understatement. She looked more than stunning.

She looked flawless! I guess that's what Amy does to me... She's got me whipped! After I gush over how beautiful and exquisite she is in my head, and have finally calmed down, I start getting ready for my evening plans with Ben. We agreed to just hang out at the new grill that opened up around the block and its cool to have some guy time even though I'm going with the dude who barely knows how to have guy time.

That leaves John, Val, Amy, Adrian, and Mercy at the apartment. Amy and Adrian were going to get the kids to sleep while they had girl time to try and boost up their new found friend relationship.

I still can't rap my head around Amy and Adrian actually being friends. If someone told me they were going to best friends I would have never believed it and laughed my butt off.

Well lots of things have happened that I would never think would have happened. For example I didn't think I would have an actual girlfriend and have two kids at seventeen. It's been the best things that have happened to me. I am so glad I went to band camp!

"Ricky are you ready?! Ben and Adrian are here!" Amy called after me from the living room. "Yeah I'm ready." I said approaching the living room. There I was greeted by Adrian with Mercy in a car seat and Ben holding out a diaper bag. "Here... this is Mercy's diaper bag." Ben said and Amy took it swiftly.

"You guys can go and don't do anything stupid." Amy warned when she came up to my ear. "Don't do anything stupid and the excuse of being drunk may not work for you a second time." Amy whispered into my ear and looking at me menacingly.

"Don't worry I won't do anything. I promise. I love you and I love you guys to." I said and gave Amy, John, and Valerie a kiss on top of their heads. Ben gave Adrian and Mercy a kiss and we left getting in my car and speeding away.

**Amy's POV**

"Well I think my kids will be asleep by the time their finished with their dinner." I said and made my way to the kitchen to serve some Macaroni to John and I started to breast feed Valerie.

"Yeah all I have to do is breast feed Mercy and after we put all the munchkins to sleep we'll do some girl stuff." Adrian said and I nodded. Ten minutes later both babies were fed and John had also finished and just as planned they were asleep.

"Okay what should we do?" Adrian asked. " I was thinking we could do out nails and then maybe watch that new scary movie that came out and then just talk." I suggested and Adrian nodded enthusiastically and we began doing our nails.

The finished product of my nails were all colored a deep purple and the ring finger of my two hands were black and Adrian's nails were a sparkling red.

After that we watched the movie and we tried our hardest not to scream of fear when he heard something or something popped in front of the screen to not wake up the kids which made us laugh and we also tried not to laugh to loud which made it all the more funny. This was turning out to be a fantastic night.

**Clementine's POV**

So I finally arrived at the Grill and in the far right corner I see Ricky with who I suppose is Ben. I casually walk up towards the bar close enough that Ricky can notice me and I ask for a drink.

From the corner of my eye I see Ricky laughing about something and downing his drink.

It looks like he doesn't see me so I make myself more noticeable. I get a little closer and ask for another drink as loud as I can without looking like and idiot.

Ricky still doesn't see me and I'm getting very frustrated. So I walk up to his table nonchalantly and when I'm in view he turns around and walks away with Ben to see the football game on the other side of the grill and ask for a drink at the other bar that was in here.

Thinking of what to do I perk my boobs up and lower my dress to reveal cleavage that isn't much needed in a grill.

**Ricky's POV**

So Ben and I make it to the grill and it looks in hip. It wasn't exactly a bar but its definitely a place I would come often. I lead Ben to an empty booth and order some drinks to start the night.

That's when I see Clementine clearly trying to get my attention from the bar that's five feet away. I act like I haven't seen her and she gets upset and starts walking up to our table and I stand up abruptly and walk away with Ben in tow.

We go to the other bar and watch football from a flat screen tv that was hung on the wall.

I order the strongest drink to get rid of some nerves but start ordering some ice tea to not get myself drunk because the last time I did it didn't go to well.

I see Clementine approaching us again and I stand closer to Ben to make sure I have a witness if something does happen.

Still acting like I have no idea she's here I watch and cheer on for the football game.

"Hey Ricky. Funny seeing you here." Clementine said flirtatiously. "Hilarious." I said annoyed. "You know Ricky could you buy me a drink and be the perfect gentlemen." Clementine said putting her hand lazily on my chest.

"I'll pass because I'm not a gentlemen with a whore." I said smirking and taking her hand off my chest and ignoring her.

I could see Ben and he was uncomfortable and he nooses to me assuring that he knew he didn't do anything. "Very rude Underwood. You know you were once a man whore yourself. Come on we can have fun in the bathroom stall just like last time." Clementine said evilly.

"Clearly I was intoxicated and I don't want anything to with you so just take your slutty self out of my view." I growled at her and walked away. "You know you you're not the faithful type. You'll come sooner or later." Clementine yelled back and stomped her way out of the grill.

"Ugh she totally just ruined my night." I said. "Well we have the rest if the night come on let's have fun we were having fun before she came." Ben said and we started chatting like old friends and I guess the night wasn't ruined after all.

When I got home the girls were crashed out on the pullout sofa and there was popcorn everywhere. I chuckled inwardly and started cleaning up a bit.

"You can stay the night Ben and so can Adrian. I guess we'll sleep on the floor since their are t anymore beds." I said and Ben nodded. I grabbed some bed sheets and some pillows and took some for myself and gave some to Ben.

I slept on the floor next to where Amy was sleeping on the bed and Ben did the same with Adrian. I pecked Amy's lips and fell asleep. Tomorrow I would tell Amy about the Clementine incident.

**By the way no offense to any whores out there if you got offended by my Ricky and Clementine confrontation! XD hope you enjoyed next chapter of the day will be coming in a couple of hours!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note:**

**This is the second chapter of 10/14/12! Yeah so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ask if you have any questions regarding these three chapters I'm posting up today!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and my mouth watered instantly. My eyes fluttered open and I don't see Adrian next to me nor did I see one of the guys.

When I turned to look they were all in the kitchen preparing for breakfast and John, Valerie, and Mercy were in their high chairs. I walked in the kitchen and greeted everybody.

"Hey how did your guys night out go? Did you have fun? Did you do something stupid?" I said starting to get upset and overwhelmed at the idea of Ricky doing something stupid because the last time he did something stupid I was the one that got hurt emotionally.

"Yes we had fun and it went great and no I didn't do something stupid." Ricky said setting down a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me.

"Fine. Thanks for the breakfast." I said and began eating and feeding John and Valerie at the same time.

After breakfast we were all in the living room chatting it up and looking after the kids when I got curios about something.

"Did you guys stay the night?" I asked Adrian and Ben and they all nodded. "Yeah Adrian and you were already crashed out and Ben and I just came from the grill and we didn't want to wake you guys up." Ricky said.

"Okay so tell me what you guys did at the new grill." I said and waited patiently for Ricky and Ben to talk about their most likely fun filled evening.

"It started good and ended well." Ricky said with a tint of guilt in his eyes. "Why do you say it all gloomy? What happened?" I asked curiously from his tone of voice.

"Well... Clementine started pouncing on me-..." Ricky said before I abruptly cut him off. "What?! Clementine was there! What did you do? You said you didn't do anything stupid." I said on the verge of tears.

"I didn't do anything she came up to me and asked me to buy her a drink and I said no because I'm not a gentlemen to whores and then she started flirting with me and in the end I told her to take her slutty ass away from me. I've got Ben to prove it. Right Ben." Ricky said to quickly but I managed to understand every word he was saying.

"Right I was there and I even voice recorded it because I thought this would happen." Ben said and I listened on his phone and I leapt into Ricky's arms.

"I'm sorry it's just that girl gets me so mad and because of thing that happened and I'm just really sorry. Forgive me." I pleaded into his arms.

"I understand Amy. Nothing to get all worked up over. It's over and I'm glad I told Clementine off." Ricky said smiling tightly and I kissed him.

"Okay now that were happy and the flowers are blooming I have a suggestion." Adrian said.

"Well what is is?" I asked. "We should got to a club and party and just have fun... all four of us. What do you say?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know what about the children? Who can watch all of them?" I asked her. "That's already planned out. I heard my parents and your parents Amy are going to have dinner together at their house because some kind of law thing between them. They can watch them. Sooooo... You guys in?" Adrian asked. "I'm in if Ricky's in." I said looking at him.

"Fine lets go, but Ben you have to go to you can't just leave me here with the girls." Ricky said. "No problem lets go... What time should we go?" Ben asked looking towards Adrian.

"Um eight o'clock. I was thinking we could get dressed in my condo so we can all go together." Adrian said and we all agreed and Ricky and I brought the clothes we were going to wear tonight to the club and headed towards Adrian's condo and started to get ready for the night.

We dropped of the kids and we were at Adrian's condo in no time. Adrian and I were changing in one room and the boys in another.

Adrian told me to get showered first and that she would go after me. After that was done we did our hair and then our makeup and then we put out party dresses on.

I had my hair in loose curls that fell beautifully on my shoulders and I had a grey mini club dress with a plunging neckline and I topped it off with vibrant white stilettos.

The dress was a little too much but I like it and it was perfect for the occasion.

My makeup was the perfect smokey eye but I managed to convince Adrian when she was doing my makeup to not go to dark. I looked good per say. Adrian had a dress that would be a little too much for me.

She wore a stunning red dress that hugged her body in all the right places and too much cleavage and skin was shown for my liking but who am I to judge I the one wearing the dress that reveals my side boob and plus she looks fantastic.

She matched her dress with some black pump and her usual makeup. Her hair was straight rather than curly like it was so it was good both of us were going for something different.

Adrian and I were all freshened up and we were going to see the boys. When I saw Ricky I was amazed... And I thought I looked good.

**Ricky's POV**

So Ben and I were finally changed. I had a black dress shirt with some jeans and Ben had a blue dress shirt and also threw on some jeans. Nothing special by I had to admit I looked pretty good.

I mean I always look good but I look smokin. Hey at least I'm not totally whipped! But then Amy and Adrian came out and my jaw literally dropped. She looked...sexy! Yeah I'm whipped!

Amy had a grey club dress that showed off cleavage that I didn't mind at all. "Amy you look... S-... sexy! I mean you look stunning." I said embarrassed at my loss of words.

"Thank you. You look pretty damn good yourself." Amy blushed and it made me smile and I have her a scorching kiss.

Beside us were Adrian and Ben and thy seemed pretty smitten with each other. We all looked great and ready to party so we took off and headed towards the club.

The club was booming and there was a mile long line outside of people hoping they would get into the club.

"Adrian how are we going to get in? We aren't even old enough." I said doubtfully.

"Relax I know the dude who owns this place. He put us on the list so we can just cut them. Lets go!" Adrian said. We walked up in front of the tall man with biceps the size of my head and asked if we could come in.

"Hello can you let us in. I'm Adrian... Adrian Lee." Adrian said and the man nodded and lifted the red rope up and let us in. We were surrounded by flashing lights and booming music.

Amy was already letting lose and I followed she lead and we went to the bar. Tonight was night to enjoy.

**I hope you enjoyed! Last chapter of today will be here in a couple of ours! Yay! It'll probably be up by 11:30! Tootles! XD ! Review and read!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note:**

**I guess you can call this chapter Alcohol and Puke!**

**You'll see why later on! Anyways this is the third chapter of 10/14/12!**

**Yes I posted three chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

Right now I'm being engulfed by alcohol, pounding music, and Ricky himself. I was plastered and everybody else was except for Ricky who agreed he would drive all of us back to Adrian's condo and stay there for the night.

I was dancing( more like groping) with Ricky and I let the music flow through me and I've never felt so free. "I neeeed annotherr drinckkkk!" I slurred and approached the bar with Adrian who also agreed she needed another drink.

"Can muah haveee a tequila shunriiise?!" I yelled at the bartender and Adrian ordered a tequila shot. The sweet fruity orangey drink goes down my throat and I could feel its nice dreamy texture running through my body.

Everything was going great! An hour later, after I mentally slapped myself for getting a little bit too drunk, I felt a little bit sobered up because I convinced myself to start drinking coca cola instead of alcohol and Ricky and I were still dancing.

I could see Adrian and Ben literally eating each other and I chuckled.

"What's so funny? Are you drunk again?" Ricky asked loud enough that I could hear because the music drowned our voices.

"No I'm not drunk. You see over there. Who would have thought?" I asked pointing towards the horny Adrian and Ben. "I guess there perfect for each other." Ricky said and we started laughing.

I was getting pretty tired so Ricky and I decided to take a seat at the bar and rest for awhile we chat it up. "You look beautiful Amy. I wish we were at home." Ricky said mumbling his last statement.

"What you say. I couldn't hear you over this loud music." I teased and smirked inwardly.

"I wish I was home with you so I can take that pretty dress of your off and spend the whole entire night in bed doing you know what." Ricky smirked placing a kiss to my cheek.

"Aww how cute. Well to bad were having fun. On that note I'm not tired anymore so lets start dancing!" I yelled and yanked his arm to the dance floor and he started laughing.

We were holding each other and laughing when some sort of creature came up to us and ruined our night.

"Well well well what do we have here. It's Ammmy and R-Rickyyy." Clementine said completely drunk she couldn't even stand on her two legs.

"If you don't know Amyyy I'm the slut he cheatted with whenn he was with yoooouuuu." Clementine continued her rant. "I know your the slut who can't keep her legs closed!" I yelled starting to get angrier each second.

"At least I haveee the abillityy to keep my legsss closssed long enought to notttt get pregooos like youu biotchhhh." Clementine laughed and downed her shot of tequila that was in her hand.

That's when I lost it! I slapped her like no one I slapped before as hard as I can which I presume caused her to fall on the ground.

She held her stinging cheek that will most likely leave a bruise in her hand and puked all over the dance floor.

Guess that alcohol wasn't the only thing she consumed this evening and I can tell by the white density in her puke.

"Can we leave." I whined to Ricky. I was getting sick looking at her puke and I was even more sick looking at her. Ricky stopped in mid storm off and held me in an embrace.

I could smell his sweet smell mixed with alcohol and it intoxicated me. He intoxicated me. "What was that for?" I asked sweetly still clinging on to him.

"Nothing I'm just glad you stood up for yourself a minute ago and that bitch slap you just gave her was hardcore and awesome!" Ricky said looking into my hazel eyes and me staring right back to his chocolate pool of eyes he had.

"Thank you. I guess she deserved it. Well to not damper our evening why don't we drink a bit and dance it off. Deal." I said. "Deal." Ricky said.

The next morning was hectic. I woke up to a scorching headache and a I presume that I was totally hungover. I don't remember much about yesterday.

I don't think I remember anything. But what I do remember is oddly seeing puke in my memory of yesterday. I must have drunk a lot if I can't remember anything except the image of puke.

I got up from my knees and flushed the toilet down that was discarding my throw up. I don't notice where I am until I see a very familiar mirror.

This was the room Adrian and I changed in. I was in Adrian's condo and when look I to the queen sized bed I see a sleeping Ricky. I didn't even notice him when I ran into the bathroom.

I trudged back to the bathroom and washed my teeth. After that I climbed into bed again and gave Ricky a kiss that made him stir and adjust to the light.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Ricky asked propping himself up on his elbows. "If you would call a hungover fine then yes I'm fine." I said and kissed him lightly. We started to make out but curiosity was getting the best out of me.

I wanted to know what happened yesterday. "Ricky... Do you mind if I ask what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"You don't remember... Do you?" Ricky asked and I shook my head no. Ricky told me about everything and what happened after I supposedly slapped Clementine.

"You were so drunk I needed to carry you out of the club and you started babbling things that were pretty sexy but I don't think I won't to tell you." Ricky smiled and I playfully punched him.

"Was I that drunk?" I asked and Ricky nodded frantically. "UGGHH what about Adrian and Ben?" I asked not knowing what happened to them.

"Lets just say it was really hard trying to hold them up and I now have to wash my shoes." Ricky chuckle and I cuddled up with him.

"Yesterday was full of puke and alcohol." I said and we waited till Adrian and Ben woke up to receive there rightful amount of hangover.

**If your confused by this chapter then just ask! By the way the think about Clementine not only consuming alcohol that day is you know what. Starts with an s ends with a p! All I'm telling you! Read and review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note:**

**Okay so you can technically say this is the fourth chapter I've done in two days straight, but I'm not going to post chapters everyday.**

**I will but when I want to but I won't be counting them. Expect new chapters at least 5-6 every week! That sounds fair! Anyways this chapter is short because my head was fried!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

After spooning, We heard faint voices outside of the room Ricky and I were sharing.

Willingly we decided to investigate and check if Adrian and Ben had finally woken up.

Opening the door and stepping out into the hallway of the condo we see Adrian and Ben looking miserable and hungover.

"I see that the two sleepyheads have woken up from their slumber and our now greeted with a great full amount of hungover." I mocked at them approaching them where they were seated in the chairs that surrounded the Island of the kitchen.

"Haha very funny. I'm guessing you've had your fair share also." Adrian said sipping her glass of water.

"Indeed I did and I feel better thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Since pretty much all of you are going through the hangover of your lives, I will be cooking the four of us breakfast." Ricky said and sauntered over to a cupboard that held pans.

"You do that. Uh... When are we going to pick up the children?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could pick them up after we have left the mall." Adrian said.

"Mall? You never told us we were going to the mall." I told her and looked at her confused.

"Well I'm telling you now and were going. I wanted to shop for some things before I pick up Mercy." Adrian said.

"I guess... I did want to buy a couple things for John and Valerie. Are you guys going?" I asked Ben and Ricky.

"I guess I am. I can accompany you shopping for the kids." Ricky said and I nodded.

"Me too... I have nothing better to do." Ben said rubbing his temples signaling he has a massive headache. "Okay the mall it is!" I said.

After breakfast we got changed and waited out our alcohol to settle down before we left to go to the mall.

Everybody was ready to go and we hoped in to our cars and drove to the nearest mall.

Once we got there we parked in the parking lot and entered the rather large building.

I made my way to go find some cute clothing and toys for Valerie and John to play with and Ricky came with me.

We had bought a couple things and we were enjoying one another's company.

In no time all of us agreed on the phone to meet by the malls exit so we could pick up the children.

When we finally arrived the home containing our parents and children all three of us walked in.

"Hey, where are the children?" I asked my mom. "Well John is upstairs playing with your father and the Valerie and Mercy are taking their naps." my mom said and I nodded thankfully.

After conversing with our parents we all came to the conclusion that it was getting late and that we should go home.

Eager to go home, I took John, Valerie and their belongings and Ricky and I left.

As well as Adrian, Ben, and Mercy left and were happy to take care of their kid.

We made it to our destination and opened the door to the apartment. Everything was in place but I felt like something's were replaced or things had been touched.

Shaking the feeling off I put Valerie in her crib who was still napping and I took John to the living room and gave him the toys I had just bought today at the mall and Ricky joined in for the fun. That's how we spent the rest of our evening.

**Clementine's POV**

Just a few days ago I had tried my feeble attempt to seduce Ricky at the grill. He had totally burned me and called me a whore and a slut!

And to make it even better, yesterday I was at the bar and Amy slapped me leaving me a bruise on my cheek and I had the worst hungover ever!

She will regret ever laying one finger on me! And the best way of revenge was hurting her where it hurt the most.

Ricky! Payback's a bitch... not really more like I'm the bitch, but works for me.

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm done for the day!**

**If you guys have any special request involving the story or you want me to post more than one chapter everyday just say so and I'll take it under consideration!**

**Love you guys! Read and Review! XD**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:**

**I am so extremely sorry for not posting chapters in like a week or two! I've been so busy with school and packing because I'm moving and I just want to make it up to you guys!**

**I think I'll post around 3-4 chapters in the next two days to repay for all the days I have been missing. Thank you for the review guys! **

**And again I am super super super sorry! I hope you can forgive me when I post the next couple of chapter!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

_~ 1 week later ~future unknown scene_

_"Stop! Please don't hurt me! Let me out of here!" said the unknown voice_

_Shut up Im on the phone!If you stay still then maybe I won't cause to much harm! Stop squirming, pathetic!" said unknown voice_

_"I'm pretty sure he's working. I can see his car parked out in front. What should I do?" said unknown voice_

_"Just keep watching for 20 minutes. That's enough time for me." said unknown voice with a growl._

_"Your not going to hurt them to bad. Are you?" Unknown voice asked._

_"Don't you mean we... Partner in crime." Unknown voice smiled evilly into the phone._

_"Um... I've got to go." said an unknown voice and hung up the phone._

_"Well were going to have some fun, aren't we." Said unknown voice_

_"Nooo..._

_~ present time ~_

**Lucas' POV**

"Look here... Our little 'plan' is over. I have better plans and I don't need you to be slowing me down." Clementine said taking a sip of her tequila.

We are at a bar out of town because Clementine called asking if we could meet up and I guess this is what she wanted to tell me.

"Why? We both want the same thing. Are you not going to do get revenge on Amy or Ricky?" I asked trying to understand.

"No I'm still going to have my payback but I have much better plans and ideas that won't be simply planning a stupid scheme to keep them apart for a very non significant time. Get it." Clementine said.

"I guess. But what are you planning on doing?" I asked. "Something beyond your imagination or any plan you came up with. Okay so that's all I wanted to say." Clementine said getting up from the booth and paying for her drink.

"Wait. So no more planning between you and I?" I asked. "Look you're not that bad of a guy so you can call sometime." She said and walked off swaying her hips side to side like if she were having a spasm.

"Doubt it." I said under my breath but my but my body told me otherwise. Well I guess I'm glad this plan is over.

Why waist my time on somebody who doesn't love me and getting silly revenge on them.

Now that I think about it, Amy never did anything to deserve my schemes I was planning with Clementine, but it infuriated me to see Ricky and Amy together.

Guess that leaves me to find somebody who loves me or at least takes interest in me... Like Cl- wait! What! Clementine isn't interested in me and I'm not interested in her. Final.

**Clementine's POV**

I just finished talking to Lucas and I officially ended our arrangement.

I found a someone better and per say someone with more experience in plotting.

The perfect person to get under Ricky's skin and eating him away but by bit and slowly destroying Ricky and Amy's relationship.

My perfect plan... Well our perfect plan and way better than the stupid idea Lucas came up with.

Make them jealous... Pfft... He was probably trying to get with me... flattering but not my type. Anyways... Mop... Rob... What was his name?

BOB!

That was his name, but the thing that was the cherry on top was that Bob is Ricky's biological father! No way right! See I told you I could be bitchy!

While I'm trying to figure out what's Ricky's schedule and the perfect time to start the mischief, Bob is plotting everything and all I have to do is pitch in.

I've been watching him for about a week now and I found out that he works on Sundays, Mondays, and Thursdays. Meaning he doesn't work on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays.

This also means we have to start our plan on the day he is working to ensure this plan Bob is making works and I don't really know why but he just told me to observe. So I sit back and relax.

**Ricky's POV**

So today it's getting closer and closer to Valerie's 1 month celebration. Amy and I planned on having a get together with family and friends to celebrate such an important day and I can't wait.

I don't even want to got to work because it feels like forever until next week.

Hmm that's weird I thought I just saw Clementine. Probably just trying to fuck up my day by her presence. It is certainly weird that I haven't seen her lately until now. I wonder what the witch is planning now.

Lets just hope Amy doesn't find about this because we don't need much more drama. Now back to work before I cut my fingers off while cutting this meat.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is pretty short and I hope you like it! More to come. **

**And if you were a super genius and really wide you would know what's going to happen, but don't spoil it for everyone else so don't review on what you think is going to happen.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Note:**

**If you didn't notice in my last chapter I said 1 month later and I meant 1 week later for the unknown future scene.**

**So I fixed it and you'll understand when the next couple of chapters are posted.**

**And I might just keep uploading a chapter every day but don't count on it. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV (advance in time since last chapter.)**

So it's Thursday and there is officially four days until Valerie's one month party or as you like to call it, get together.

Ricky and and I have been planing this for quite a while and we want to make it absolutely perfect.

Valerie has been growing up pretty fast and I can't believe my eyes. Not a long time ago she was in my stomach kicking and squirming.

Now in about a week she's going to be a month old and were going to celebrate it with family and closest friends.

Ricky and I have everything from pink balloons and party streamers to the princess themed plastic plates and cups.

We went all out just like with John, but the only difference is John's one month old part was full of cars and superheroes.

Anyways I'm still planing and right now I'm writing down some ideas in my notebook while the today's dinner is in the oven.

Currently the mouth watering smell I could smell all the way from Valerie's nursery was lasagna.

Valerie could smell it to because she started squirming and stirring in her sleep from the crib.

A second later I was beside her crib and I had a wailing Val in my arms getting ready to feed her cause unfortunately she couldn't eat my epic lasagna.

Ten minutes later Val was all done and the oven dinged signaling dinner was ready and I could hear Johns feet pitter patter on the hardwood floor of the small apartment.

I put Val back in her well built crib and walked into the kitchen and lifted John from behind and we had a tickle fit.

"What you doing little man? Are you hungry?" I asked still tickling him. "Very hungry!" John said breathless and giggling at the same time.

"Good because your daddy should be here in any minute so were going to get you ready to devour your dinner." I said and at that exact moment we heard the rattling of the door and Ricky soon came in closing the door behind him.

"I guess instead of a minute he came here in a second." I told John and he smiled at me.

"That's smells great. What did you cook?" Ricky asked giving me a quick kiss on the lips and holding me tight.

"Lasagna." I simply said and smiled at him. "My favorite. Lets eat because I'm starving!" Ricky said sitting down on the seat next to John in the dinner table.

"Coming right up!" I said cheerfully. After all of us ate dinner and we had finally put John to bed at his bedtime and we dramatically fell on the couch.

"Well today was exhausting but fun." Ricky said referring to the dinner. "Do you want to have more fun?" I said grinning at him.

"Guess what! I'm not so tired anymore." Ricky said and he started giving me feverish kisses and we spent the night kissing and planing Valerie's celebration.

With all the hard-work and fun we had tonight we fell into a blissful sleep smiling at the idea that when we both woke up the next morning there would be three more days till the event we were planing for.

**Clementine's POV**

Im still watching Ricky intently and just like I had observed last week he had work on Thursday and then that means he'll work on Sunday and Monday.

Things were going perfect and I can't wait until the marvelous plan Ricky's father came up with.

It's at least what Ricky deserves for rejecting me and what Amy did was so not cool. She slapped me and left a bruise on my cheek, which is now completely healed and I thank the heavens that I don't have to go out in public like that anymore.

I've got to admit Amy got an arm. Besides the point its going to be pleasurable to see them both suffer. Good.

Bob said that it wouldn't be long till he commenced his plan- I mean our plan.

**Bob's POV**

Ricky and his pathetic girlfriend _Amy_ won't even see it coming. In a couple days Ricky will be wishing he had never met _Amy_.

This was finally my time to shine and get my revenge since I got out of the heck hole Ricky put me in. He's not a real man.

That's why he needed all those lessons and 'Hey!' what can of father would I be if I didn't show my unworthy son a couple of things? Not a good one, Right.

Maybe this ultimate plan that will screw him over will be a major lesson and that he actually learns from it. That he could never get rid of me.

**Lucas' POV**

I have decided I'm not going to do anything to Ricky or Amy, but I'm not going to tell them about what Clementine was doing and I don't even know what she's doing!

I plan on doing nothing and just not warning them on Clementine's new evil plan that she decided to do without me.

Im pretty fed up doing everything wrong and for what? It cant be for Amy cause I was practically trying to ruin anything she had with Ricky. I'm not doing anything wrong.

Actually I'm not even doing anything but watching things play out. Whatever Clementine had planned out it wouldn't be too bad, would it?

**A/N:  
Well that was that chapter! You finally got to hear Bob's POV. And to everybody who doesn't want anything too bad to happen but still want to see a little drama then that's what I'm delivering.**

**Don't worry on anybody being emotionally or physically scarred forever in this story. Just wait and you'll see! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please PM if you have any ideas or if you have any question! I beg of you to Read and Review! Love you guys!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Note:**

**New chapter!  
There are a couple chapters left until a big turning point! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Ricky's POV**

It's Friday and I eagerly watched the clock as the last few minutes of work went by. I had worked an extra long shift today and all I wanted to do was go upstairs where my precious family would be waiting.

I closed up the shop and I proceeded upstairs with the slowest gait. I was tired after a long day of work but the thought of being with Amy, John, and Valerie made my pace quicker and in seconds I had my keys in the lock of the door.

I turned it to the right and slowly pushed the wooden door open. The first thing I see is John sitting on the couch snuggled next to Amy's thin and beautiful frame and a smiling, wide awake Valerie in her arms.

They were watching a kids show that made John giggle once in awhile and the sight made Amy smile slightly. They didn't notice me until the door shut with a soft thud.

Amy looked up and gave me a mega watt smile and I returned it, but John who was staring intently at the television still didn't notice me.

I walked over to the couch and I gave John a kiss to the forehead and only then he saw I was here and jumped up into my arms.

"Whatcha watching that gots you so distracted that you didn't notice daddy come in through the door?" I asked.

"Mommy and I are watching the curios monkey." John said not taking his eyes off the monkey on the television so I put him back down and sat next to Amy.

"We are watching "Curios George"." Amy said and I nodded staring down at Valerie.

Val started to open and close her slowly wanting to be held upright. I put one hand underneath her head and another on her behind so I could stand her up straight.

"She's growing up." I said and I watched Val get slightly tired. "Yeah she is and in three more days she going to be exactly a month old." Amy said and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Well our little girl is getting tired. I'll put her to bed." I said and I cautiously stood up from the couch and held her in my arms. I entered the nursery and laid her in the crib and covered her with a pink and fluffy blanket that she held tightly in her fists and her heavy eyes closed.

I walked out of the room and headed back to the living room. "I'll cook dinner." I said and walked into the kitchen. "I'll help you. John is playing with his toys and plus I'm pretty bored and I wouldn't mind spending some time with you when you were working for long hours, leaving me lonely." She said with a pout.

"Is that so?" I said leaning in for a kiss and I could see her part her lips and slowly close her eyes, but I swiftly moved my body and started to get ingredients out.

"Then you can cut these tomatoes." I said after retrieving the tomatoes from the refrigerator and shutting it closed. "Hey that's not fair!" Amy said shocked.

"What? You said you would help with dinner." I said with a smirk. "You know thats not what I meant." She said with a scowl on her face and started cutting the tomatoes fiercely.

"You mean this." I said turning her around and kissing her. When I pulled away she had swollen lips and her face was flushed.

"I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me." I said mockingly with innocence. "Yeah, I guess I forgive you but don't expect to get some tonight." She said sternly. "Aww, come on! You can't do that!" I said with a pout on my face.

"I can and I will. I might change my mind if you repay me back with something." She said and now she was the one with the smirk on her face and she started to cut the tomatoes again with ease. "And no it can't be a kiss if that's your apology to me." She added.

"Fine. I'll think of something." I said under my breath. What I planned on doing was making a salad for dinner and to make Amy happy is accompany the salad with hot wings; her favorite food.

This would hopefully makeup for what I did and I would get some. Amy had went to take a shower when I the salad was done ad that gave me time to make the hot wings.

By the time she came out of the bathroom and was fully clothed everything was done and I had just taken out the wings from cooking and I set it on the table.

When she came into the kitchen she saw the famous wings and quickly sat in a chair. "Does this mean I get some tonight?" I asked whispering in her ear.

"Yes." She said devouring the wings and John, Amy and I sat around the table and started eating.

After dinner Amy and I started to clean around and pick up John's toys.

Soon afterwards John was sound asleep and Valerie had woken up for a breast feeding and she went to sleep again.

As Amy promised I did get some and all I could think of was how Amy made me crazy and I loved her so much and all the desire and pleasure I get I receive from her and I have never gotten it from anybody else.

We slept in each others arms after hours of exchanging love towards each other. Our body, heart, and soul were in complete union with each other.

**Clementine's POV**

Right now I'm shopping for something sexy to wear. I already know Ricky's schedule, so I know when and at what time he works and for how long so I decided to dedicate some time to me!

I plan on going to a club, getting wasted, and end up in a sleazy man's arms and go home to do absolutely nothing and get drunk again.

That's how I waist time and its getting boring watching Ricky work. I would rather see him do lots of things, but I have to do this evil plan so I can have that privilege. Well I just found some lingerie.

Nothing could go wrong because Bob has it all under control and I wouldn't have gone out if I didn't exactly know Ricky's work schedule!

**A/N:  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
After all the drama Amy and Ricky are going through and the more to come everything will be right in the world.**

**You just watch! Anyways read and review! Keep reading my story and PM if you have any questions!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Note:**

**New chapter! Chapter 39! I hope you enjoy. Ricky might find out something, so read ahead!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Ricky's POV**

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm hanging out with Ben at the Dairy Shack. I decided to have some fun with Ben while Amy and Adrian plan some things for Valerie's 1 month celebration that's coming up on Monday.

I wanted to be just as surprised for the event and mask in the glory of the get together Amy and her amazing ideas had put together to make it possible.

If course I helped with things and did decide where it would take place and had an opinion in how things where going to go and what would be the theme for the little party.

Amy has been working from head to toe in making it perfect and all the time she has spent on planning it, I sure hope it was worth it and nothing goes terribly wrong.

I know nothing would go wrong. What could possibly go wrong that would ruin the day?

Well the slut named Clementine seemed to know what would and what would ruin this day as well and the rest to come.

She walked up to our two chaired table and pulled a third seat from a different table and sat herself down.

"Well, well, well look what that cat dragged in." I said venomously.

"Haha very funny Underwood. You know you can always make hilarious jokes in my bed." She said with a sly grin on her face making me growl in frustration and anger.

"Not a chance. You're the definition of bad news." I said trying to ignore her presence as best as possible. Ben, who was eating his burger, was looking at the scene unfold ad watching it as if it were a soap opera or a dramatic TV series.

"Oh honey, I'm not the definition of bad news, but I know what is. Do you want me to tell you?" She asked starring into my eyes and I could see in her eyes was an evil look reflected from the wide terrifying and cunning eyes.

"No thank you." I said in a flat and bored tone. "Well I'll tell you anyways... Did you hear that... Hmmm what was his name?... Oh yeah! His name was Robert Undewood-Aka- Bob Underwood got out of jail a couple of weeks ago. Huhhh... GASP! Isn't that the name of your father Ricky?" She asked with a mocking voice and she knew exactly what she was talking about.

I tensed when I first heard my fathers name come out of her mouth, but I boiled with rage when she said that bastard was out of jail.

A"He can't be! He-he... Never mind." I said and I got up from my seat and stormed out of the small fast food restaurant.

**Ben's POV**

"You're a bitch." I said to a surprised Clementine and I followed Ricky out of the Dairy Shack and saw him leaning against the car. He was shaking of anger and maybe even fear. He had his hands in fist and his knuckles were turning white and he was muttering incoherent words under his breath.

"Calm down Ricky." I said in a calm and soothing tone hoping that he would calm down a bit.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! You expect me to come down when that fucknut of a slut just told me one of the worst news I could ever get in my whole entire life!" He said making a fist and he was about to punch the glass window of my very pricey car until I stopped his fist with my hand.

"Not the car!" I warned with a stern voice. "UGGHH... Aren't you even listening to me! My dad is out of jail after rapping me during my young childhood!" Ricky said letting the tears fall and they rushed down his face and hit the pavement.

"I know, but think about this, has your dad seen you since he's gotten out? No. You heard 'fucknut' he was let out from jail weeks ago, so I don't think he has any plans to harm you. You should just focus on Amy, Valerie and John and don't think about it." I said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He slowly nodded and wiped the tears of his face with the back of his hand. "Lets just go. I want to be with Amy." He said and I nodded and we got in the car and sped to Ricky's apartment.

**Ricky's POV**

I felt and sounded so vulnerable when I told Ben that I wanted to be with Amy. Amy was the only one to give me the comfort I needed and I wanted to keep her as safe as possible.

Ben and I finally made it to the apartment and we saw Adrian as Amy chatting it up about the party and watching the kids at the same time.

I lifted her up from the spot she held on the floor next to Adrian and took her in a tight hug.

When I pulled away I could see her confused face, but I could still see the love that reflected off her hazel eyes that held more meaning to them than the ones Clementine had.

"I love you so much." I whispered and brought her into a scorching kiss that was gentle and soft.

I could hear Adrian asking Ben what had happened and I heard him say that I needed time. I rose my hand to cup her face and had my other hand firmly on her waist and Amy had both of her hand on my neck. I wanted to keep kissing her but I knew Adrian and Ben were watching.

I pulled away slowly and Amy's confused face had faded away and now consisted of the loving look I could only get from her. "What was that for?" She asked dazed.

"I'll tell you later. I'll take the kids off your hands and you can start planing some more." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Okay. Thanks. I love you." She said and gave me a kiss and sat herself down on the floor again. She didn't move for a couple of seconds but pulled her attention towards Adrian.

I took John and Valerie into Valerie's nursery and I started to just spend some time with them. It felt good to be around them. They were as much of a comfort and love as Amy was.

I hadn't went to seek the comfort from Amy right away because I wanted to digest the news before I told her.

It was the least I could do when she had spent the whole day planning the stressful get together and gave me the time to think.

**Clementine's POV**

Well that was weird. I wonder why Ricky acted that way when I told him Bob got out of jail. I mean sure it's big news but what did Ricky's father do to Ricky that made him act in such manner.

Why was Bob in jail in the first place. Probably a drug addict or something. But I had a doubt in my mind that maybe the situation was much worse than that. Maybe I'm messing with the wrong guy.

Nah... That won't stop me. I got Ricky right where I want him and I'm not going to let a silly idea that's in my head barge in my plans.

**A/N:  
This was a pretty long chapter so appreciate!Clementine doesn't know why Ricky's dad was in jail so she doesn't know he was a child a abuser and rapist to put in short words. Dont worry... Nothing to bad is going to happen.**

**Do calm yourself and unloosen your panties from a twist... Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys so much! Read and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys I haven't posted a chapter in a while and I apologize. I was caught up with making a Halloween costume and the last 2 or 3 days I have been stuffing myself with candy! Yum!**

**Anyways I am also busy because I'm about to move and I'm packing AND I'm trying not to stress over my birthday that's in 27 days, so bare with me.**

**This chapter will be pretty lengthy! I hope you are satisfied with this chapter!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Ricky's POV**

The blazing hot sun peeked through the window and casted a beam of light on my face. I mumbled incoherent thoughts against the blue pillowcase -that I don't really know how it got there- before snuggling deeper into the quilts.

I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was on the floor of the nursery and I can see Valerie sleeping in her crib.

I stretched my aching muscles that were probably sore from sleeping on the floor and lifted the quilt off my body.

_Amy probably didn't want to wake me up. I thought._

I stood up from the wooden and cold floor and walked over to Valerie's crib. The sight of seeing her chest fall up and down made me want to protect her from anything and anyone.

No one would touch her. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a slight buzz.

I slightly jumped from my phone pounding a loud ringtone throughout the room a second later. I quickly ran over to the phone trying to make sure it didn't wake anybody up and saw that it was the alarm that I had turned on yesterday.

The annoying alarm clock signaled that I had to go to work in an hour. I let out a long sigh and walked out of the room. I jumped in the shower and after thirty minutes of relaxing my muscles and cleaning myself I exited out of the shower and I got dressed.

Amy, John, and Valerie were still sound asleep and I didn't want to wake them up, so I left a note, made some coffee and headed downstairs towards the Butcher Shop.

**Amy's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed and not one sign of Ricky. The bed felt cold without him and I wonder why he acted so strange yesterday.

When he pulled me up from the floor next to Adrian and brought me in a tight hug, I felt like I could literally feel his heartbeat thumping erratically. Then afterwards he told me he loved me and I felt myself just melt and I started to wobble.

If Ricky wasn't holding me up I would have most likely fell to the ground, but what I didn't expect was the searing kiss that he took me in and I simply didn't care that Ben and Adrian were watching or when I heard Ben say to Adrian that Ricky needed time.

It was just Ricky and I and I still have no clue why he did it. It could have been an act of love and I'm sure that it was but there was something more to it.

Ricky never fails to surprise me and I can't help but love him even more after every single day I spend with him and that goes by.

After the kiss he pulled away and told me he would take care of the kids and I agreed and sat back down on the floor and I just kept asking myself what Ben meant by needing time and asking just simply why, but I knew I needed to finish planning Valerie's one month party and I snapped out of my reverie.

I need to know why and only he could tell me. I threw my legs off the edge of the bed and walked to the nursery only to see that he was already gone and Valerie was still sleeping.

Last night, John had called out to me that Ricky had fallen asleep and I brought a pillow and a blanket because he looked so peaceful sleeping yet he had a terrified look on his face and I just couldn't wake him up.

I kissed him goodnight on his forehead and I also had went to sleep to and now that I look at the time he's probably downstairs in the Butcher Shop working. I walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. It read:

_Amy- I woke up this morning and I had to go to work. I didn't want to wake you or the kids so I decided not to make breakfast for you guys, but I did leave some hot coffee in the pot. Tell the kids I love them. I love you so much._

_ Love, Ricky_

I checked and there was coffee in the pot and the hot coffee was now warm. I poured myself a cup and took a long gulp of the coffee and sighed.

Valerie's cries were echoing throughout the apartment and I walked back into the nursery and saw her thrashing her arms and legs.

I lifted her up from the crib and changed her diaper. Then I fed her and soon afterwards I woke up John and made him and I breakfast.

The rest of the day I took care of the kids and I also called the bakery down the street to bake a cake for tomorrow's event.

I then put John and Valerie down for a nap and I to fell into a slumber.

**Ricky's POV**

It's three o'clock and my shift is over. I run upstairs and find Amy sleeping on the couch. I'm breathing so heavily from running up here and the only reason why I was running was because since yesterday's news about my father I have been feeling not very safe and I want to keep Amy and the kids safe.

Just the thought of my father hurting them is so unbearable. I walk over to Amy and kneel beside the couch. I shake her gently trying to wake her up and she still doesn't wake up.

I wanted to wake her up to just kiss her and inform her with my arrival. I shook her again and I can see she still wasn't waking up.

I shook her frantically, the worry getting to me. What if Bob was here? What about the kids? Oh my god, oh my god! Wake up Amy! I thought.

After a couple of seconds of shaking her awake her eyes started to flutter open. I sigh in relief and watch her fully open her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? I felt like I was in an earthquake." Amy said getting up from her horizontal form of sleeping and rubbed her eyes. "Nothing. I just got worried." I said and pulled her into a hug just like yesterday's.

She was hesitant and confused at first but after a second started hugging me back. "What's with all the hugs? Why are you acting so strange?" She asked pulling away and lifting me up so I could next to her on the couch.

"What? Is it so strange to hug my girlfriend?" I asked and she nestled her head on my chest.

"It's not strange nor bad but your just acting weird. Are you not telling me something?" She asked and looked up at me.

I didn't want to add this stress on her but I could never lie to her and maybe if I did tell her she would watch out for herself and the kids a little more.

"If I tell then you can't go crazy about it. I don't want to worry you." I said sincerely. "Obviously you can't ask me not to go crazy and you can't avoid me getting worried if you yourself I getting worried." She said.

"Touché. Okay, well here goes nothing. Yesterday when I was out with Ben at the Dairy Shack I saw Clementine, but that's not the worst part. The worst part was the piece of information she gave me. You have no idea what she said. She said that Bob was out of jail... -I could feel her go tense and I heard her gasp, but I decided to keep going.- ...and a few weeks ago he was out. This... This made me so mad Amy and it got me upset. When I got home and when I saw you, I wanted to keep you safe and I wanted you to comfort me and I wanted to hold you. I want you to tell me that you love me and that everything is going to be okay." I said and by now I already had tears in my eyes and so did Amy.

"Please say something." I pleaded. "Ricky I can't possibly say that everything is going to be okay or that your father wouldn't do anything but I can say is that as long as you're with the kids and I then we wouldn't let anything happen to you." She said holding my face in her hands.

"You don't get it Amy. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you and John and Valerie! I want to keep you safe." I said.

"Everything will be okay for now and well get through this. I promise you. I love you so much." She said and started to cry a little harder.

"I love you to." I said and brought her onto my lap and nestled my face into her shoulder and we stayed there on the couch.

We cried for what seemed like hours and cried in each others arms. This was the exact comfort I needed since yesterday.

I felt like nothing could stop us if we're with each other.

We fell asleep excited yet still depressed because tomorrow would be Valerie's one month party and the thought of Bob hurting the kids or one another was heartbreaking.

Our lives would be over in a flash.

**Clementine's POV**

Bob had called me this afternoon saying that tomorrow would be the day I have been waiting for. The day that I get my revenge.

All I had to do was make sure that Ricky was at work the whole entire day and Bob would do the rest. Tomorrow is going to be filled with drama.

**Bob's POV**

Tomorrow my son and Amy girl will suffer. They won't even see it coming. I'm such a genius and nothing could ruin my plan and that why I got Barbie Clementine looking out for me.

Such a naive little girl. Only someone with out a brain or possibly a heart would do a plan with me.

**A/N:  
This chapter is super long and seriously it made me cry while writing it. This chapter was pretty emotional.**

**Anyways. I hope you guys liked it and keep reading my story. Drama to come! Read and Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Authors Note:_**

**I had to post a new chapter after the constant insisting my reviewers said. So this chapter is posted and this is the chapter where things get real screwed for some people, but I won't tell you who because you have to read on. Also this is ****_part one _****of the turning point drama**

** Like I said in one of my other chapters, nothing to bad is going to happen so don't fret.**

** I wanted to make this chapter interesting and I hope I did. I also hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

I emerged from my state of sleep and I could feel that my face consisted of dried out tears. I looked over to Ricky and also saw a tear stricken face.

I cuddled in deeper into his side and caressed his smooth face with the pad of my thumb.

"You'll be safe...We will be safe." I whispered and after a moment of silence I was startled by Ricky's husky voice.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked and I could hear how heartbroken he was and I could only picture how it would feel to feel what he was feeling right now.

To find out that your father who physically abused you was now out of jail and possibly creating havoc.

"I'm not sure, but I could only hope that I'm right... We'll hopefully be fine." I said and looked up at him and we just lay there on bed.

"How foolish. Crying sad tears on our child's one month party." Ricky said with a mock tone and I chuckled.

"Indeed. We have sinned." I said using the same tone of voice and we fell into a fit of laughter.

"No, but seriously we have to get this place ready and you are so lucky that Mr. Boykewich gave me the day off so I could help you and celebrate." Ricky said and he lifted me up from the mattress and threw me on his shoulder.

"Must you have to be such a caveman?" I asked and he settled me down on the ground and I noticed we were in the kitchen.

"Yes. Now start preparing today's special feast and I'll start cleaning and decorating this place." Ricky said in a demanding tone.

"SIR, YES SIR!" I saluted and marched towards the refrigerator.

Ricky chuckled with my childish behavior and started cleaning the small apartment up. We had lots to do and it was only seven a.m. At around eight forty-five a.m Valerie woke up and not long after John woke up.

Even though Valerie was still pretty much a baby and couldn't possibly remember this party or today's events, we decided to not let her out of the nursery to keep the get together a surprise.

Ricky and I took turns taking care of her while the other was either cleaning and decorating or preparing the huge dinner.

After five hours of preparing and investing time on making everything perfect, we finished and all we had to do was wait for the cake that one of us would have to retrieve from the bakery.

Once one o'clock hit everybody started arriving. Everyone was amazed with the pink decorations and everybody was literally saying how cute Valerie was and how big she had gotten.

The sight was beautifully to see all of my family and friends along with Ricky's family and Valerie was super happy and giggly today.

It all came together and showed how much of a true family we were and just because of yesterday's and the day before thats news was devastating we didn't let it affect us right now.

The day was spent with congratulations, pink decorations, family, and most important each other.

After a couple of hours Ricky and I decided to fetch the cake. "We should probably pick up the cake." I said to Ricky.

"Yeah. I'll go get it." Ricky said and he was about to kiss me but I dismissed it. "No... I'm going to go get it and you're going to handle this party and watch the kids." I said looking at him and daring him to say otherwise. After an intense stare down, Ricky surrendered.

"Fine you can go, but please be careful." Ricky said with worry. "I'll be fine, but you should watch out for a couple things around here." I said pointing at John attempting to open one of Valerie's gifts.

"Yeah I'll try my best. I love you." He said and gave me a kiss before running towards John and give him a disapproving look. I opened the door to the apartment and felt relieved.

It was so crowded in there that it felt like the air was being sucked out if me. I of course was having a good time, but seriously we need a bigger apartment.

I jogged down the steps and exited out of the Butcher shop and got in my car.

I drove heading towards the direction of the bakery. For some reason I felt like somebody was following me.

I looked at the rear view mirror and saw a cute little buggy behind me. I shrugged it off and kept driving without a worry.

What I didn't know was that behind that cute little buggy was a black van containing a person who wanted to make my life a living hell.

**Clementine's POV**

Uggh! I am so bored right now. I have to stay parked outside of the Butcher Shop.

I already told Bob that Ricky was definitely working today and I could see his car parked out in front, but no I have to keep watch out.

What is it with this man? Bob is so persistent. It's not like that he was getting off of his shift or anything.

Nothing could go wrong and surprisingly enough after chanting it in my head for days I still feel like absolutely everything could go wrong for anybody.

**Amy's POV**

I finally made it at the bakery and I took the keys out of the ignition and and shut the drivers seat door. The chilly air hit me once I stepped out of the car and I automatically shivered.

I needed a light jacket so I ran towards the other side of the car and opened the door to the backseat.

I rummaged through the mess of toys that John had left the last time and found my jacket.

Just as I was about to turn around and close the door a masculine hand clamped over my mouth and muffled my screams of help and terror.

**Ricky's POV**

The party is going great and I can't help but feel proud for Amy for doing such a wonderful job.

She really went all out and I can't wait till she comes back with a cake and this enjoyable party is over so I could kiss her silly.

I wonder where she is. It's taking an awfully long time to grab a cake and come back.

I could feel myself getting sweaty and clammy at the thought of a million if possibilities that could have happened to her, but the worst possibility was constantly shoving itself in my brain.

_ I shouldn't have let her go. What if she's in trouble? Could I possibly go check? _

_Yeah I could but should I? I should... Would I? Hell yeah, but what about John and Valerie? _

"Anne!" I exclaimed and ran towards Anne. "Hey Ricky. Where's Amy?" Anne asked. "She's going to get the cake and I'm about to go get her. Can you watch the kids and can I borrow your car because mine broke down yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. They'll be fine and my car is parked out in front." Anne said and gave me a reassuring smile. "Thanks and make sure Valerie is having a good time!" I called before me as I darted away and hoped into the car.

**Amy's POV**

I was harshly pushed back into the backseat and my head bounced up giving me a massive headache. I tried to scream, but I noticed I had a bandana inserted in my mouth and wrapped tightly around my head. I didn't know who was hurting me, but I had a fairly good guess on who.

I didn't want to open my eyes and meet cold eyes on me, yet I was told to open them.

"Open your eyes princess. Nobody is going to hurt you if you do as I say." The man said as I recognized his evil and husky voice. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

I was in my car and Bob was hovering over my small framed body and there were black shades over the windows so I couldn't see the outside world and the outside world couldn't see me. I really don't know how he managed to do that but this is Bob were talking about.

"Good girl. I'm going to remove the bandana from your mouth, but do not scream or there will be consequences and they won't be good." Bob threatened and slowly slipped the fabric away from my mouth.

"Now you can speak with me darling. How is your day?" He asked evilly leaning down closer to me.

"It was good before you came along asshole!" I said with anger coursing though my veins and I spit on his face.

"You little unworthy bitch!" He shouted and slapped me across the face. I gasped at the contact and my hand went flying to my cheek and tears prickling my eyes. He wiped off the spit and took out something from his back pocket.

I feared that it would be a gun or a knife but I let out a silent sigh of relief when I saw it was just a phone, but I have no doubt that Bob came prepared.

"I'm going to call someone and you are going to stay still. Got it?" He demanded and grabbed my wrist and held them in one hand tightly making sure I didn't thrash or move.

He held my body close to his and I couldn't move. The weight of his body was to heavy and I was getting worried that I would never make it out of this. He dialed a number on the phone and held it between his ear and shoulder.

He still kept a restraint on me and reached for another object, but this time it wasn't a phone, it was a knife with a blade the size of my hand and even larger.

I squirmed under his body and tried to find an escape. I looked all around and the only possible way was through the backseat door that was behind me. He held the knife close and spoke into the phone.

"Hello Clementine. How's everything going?" He asked and I couldn't believe what my ears just heard. Clementine was in on all of this, but she wouldn't.

Maybe if I scream then she'll get some sense knocked into her and get help.(which I pretty much doubt, but you can only try.)

**Bob's POV**

"Hello Clementine. How's everything going?" I asked into the phone.

I pressed the knife towards Amy's throat and started to prick it slowly, but not yet drawing blood. "Stop! Please don't hurt me! Let me out of here!" Amy screamed and her wails annoyed me.

Shut up Im on the phone!If you stay still then maybe I won't cause _too_ much harm! Stop squirming, pathetic!" I said to her and continued my conversation on the phone.

"I'm pretty sure he's working. I can see his car parked out in front. What should I do?" Clementine asked.

"Just keep watching for 20 minutes. That's enough time for me." I said with a growl.

"Your not going to hurt them to bad. Are you?" Clementine asked and I can only think how stupid she could be.

"Don't you mean we... Partner in crime." I stated and smiled evilly into the phone.

"Um... I've got to go." Clementine said and hung up the phone rather quickly.

"Well were going to have some fun, aren't we." I said to Amy and threw my phone on the floor.

"Nooo!...

**A/N:**

**Well this was part 1 and today or tomorrow I will post part 2! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and by the way Ricky went in Anne's car instead if his, so Clementine thinks he's working, but he is not because he wanted to celebrate Valerie's birthday and that pretty much ruins any plan and as you can see nothing to bad has happened. Pay very close attention to these chapters because it will all make sense in the end!**

Read and Review!


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys this is part 2 of drama and pay attention! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read on!**

**And if you don't mind if you guys help me get 100 reviews and there might be more chapters posted up really fast and really soon if you do! Let me know what you think about this and this chapter! I love you guys and your reviews. WARNING: LOTS OF FOUL LANGUAGE AND CUSSING!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Ricky's POV**

I'm about three minutes away from the bakery Amy was supposed to be at and I still haven't herd anything from her or possibly seen her drive by. Nothing.

I held the steering wheel in a death grip and my knuckles were turning white. I turn left and I see the bakery in sight. I enter the parking lot and search for Amy's car in the surrounding crowd of parked and moving cars.

I've been looking around for minutes and I still couldn't see her or her car. I did pass by a car that was similar, but the cars windows seemed to be tinted, but after passing the car several times I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Instead of inspecting the odd car, I parked near the entry of the bakery and decided to go in.

I looked all around and still no Amy. I walk up to the man running the cash register and hope for the answer I'm looking for.

"Excuse me, has Amy Jurgens picked up a cake yet?" I ask. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't hand out that kind of information." He said and I was getting angry and desperate.

"Please I don't know where she is and she hasn't contacted me. I'm her boyfriend. Please." I pleaded. "Okay but don't tell my boss about this. I'll check my check in book. Wait just one minute." He said and walked out of sight and a couple of seconds later he came out with a binder.

"What was her name again?" He asked opening the binder. "Amy... Amy Jurgens." I stated.

"Lets see... Um I don't see an Amy in here." He said apologetically.

"It's fine, but now I have to look for her." I said quickly and ran out of the bakery and ran as fast as I could towards Anne's car.

**Amy's POV**

"Noooo!..." I yelled and Bob looked at me with disgust and fury of my constant cries of help. By this point in time I was crying hysterically.

Bob had the knife so close to my throat that it was piercing my skin waiting to draw blood at any given moment.

"Stop crying! You're not going to experience pain... More like pleasure and pain." He whispered close to my ear and I shivered with horror and dislike.

He started to forcefully kiss me and I felt my lips getting bruised in the process.

I tried to turn my head but his hand was locked into my hair and steadying my face. The only thing I could think of to stop the horrible displeasure was to bite his tongue with all my might.

I bite his iguana like tongue and bit him hard enough to make him howl with pain, but not exactly cutting his whole tongue off like I saw in this horrible movie.

Suddenly he was screaming at the top of his lungs and cursing the almighty. "Fuck, Fuck, Fucky, Fuckery! SHIT! God dammit! You're going to regret that!" He shouted before smashing my head against the seat in one swift motion and it was lights out for me.

_~ Half an hour later ~_

I felt a pounding in my head and I could hear it through my ears. I thought about what happened before my head was smashed in. Haha I had this scary dream that Bob was practically torturing me. I started laughing out loud and slowly sat myself up.

"What a dream." I sighed with a giggle under my breath. "Dreams' not over sweet-cheeks." a husky masculine voice said. I opened my eyes and shrieked in terror. I quickly backed away and what I noticed that he wasn't on top of me anymore like he was in my 'dream'.

Unexpectedly a phone started to ring from under the seats distracting Bob. He quickly searched for it and glared at the screen.

"What?!" He shouted over the phone. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I heard from the phone because the caller with the familiar voice shouted loudly.

"What are you talking about? Look I don't need this bullshit. What are you sorry for?" He asked menacingly over the phone. "Ri-Ricky isn't working!" The person sobbed through the phone.

"What do you mean he isn't working?" He shouted at the woman over the phone and I could practically see a vein sticking out on the side of his neck of the anger boiling inside of him.

"I went inside the Bu-Butcher Shop and I didn't see him, so I asked an employee there if he's seen Ricky and he said he ran out of there an hour ago! I swear I thought he- he was working because his car is still parked out infront." I heard the caller sob, hiccup, and whine and I knew if I met her I wouldn't like her. Now there was hope bubbling inside of me at the thought of Ricky saving me.

"God dammit Clementine! I told you to do one thing! One thing! This won't go unpunished and trust me Clementine you don't want to be on my bad side." He spat through the phone and by hearing Clementines name I thought to myself, I told you I wouldn't like her.

"Looks like I can't take my time... Lets see Amy... Do you like it rough or have you not experienced yet because my poor, pathetic son was far too gentle with you and not satisfying your needs like I can." He stated and it was my turn to burst.

"Don't talk about him like that. You have no right!" I hissed and started to move as far away from him as possible.

Tsk tsk tsk. Amy... I have all the right in the world. He is my son after all. A crappy son but still my son." He said. I growled with anger.

"Lets not talk about Ricky. Lets not talk at all." He stated getting nearer. I breathed erratically once he started moving closer and closer towards me.

Right about now I was pinned all the way to the window on the left in the backseat and if somebody were to open the door I would fall backwards.

He was now real up close and something flashes in my eyes. The lock on the car was unlocked and I could easily open it. If you were to ask me I would think he would at least locked all doors, but he didn't.

The only problem was that he could catch me the minute I put my hand on the handle. I had to distract him or something. I looked all around and after every second I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

I somehow hope that the phone would ring, but that was one out of a million. What could I do when he was this close to me leaning into kiss me again and probably have his way with me.

Clementine's POV

I can't believe it... Ricky wasn't even working today! But I knew what his schedule was. It was Sundays, Mondays, and Thursdays!

Right now I really don't car if this possibly ruined our plan (which I don't really know what it is), but what I'm most afraid of right now is Bob.

He said some pretty nasty things and if this dude was in jail for who knows what reason then I'm pretty sure I'm dead meat.

I wish I realized sooner that this guy gives me a bad feeling and now that I think of it, it might not have been a good idea to get involved with him.

What if he was a serial killer, or a druggy, he could be a rapist for all I know. Fuck! I'm in real deep now and now I'm going to sob my eyes out cause I'm that bitchy.

**Amy's POV**

I held my breath trying not to breathe in his filthy smell mixed with drugs, alcohol, and sex. I still haven't thought about anything yet and lips are slowly descending.

Finally his lips reach mine and I plan to pull back, but out of nowhere a brilliant idea pops up inside of my head. I respond to the moldy kiss and kiss back with 'passion' seeming as though I was actually interested instead of appalled. I grab his shirt by the collar and pull him closer. I adjust my knee right under his sensitive spot; his crotch.

I peek through my eyelashes and see that Bob had closed his eyes, so I slowly put my left hand on the door's handle while still keeping my right hand hung onto his collar.

When I know I have everything in motion I kiss a little bit more fiercely and right when he doesn't expect it; _**Bam... Crash... Boom... Ding Dong... Meooow! -[see what I did there:)] **_I let to of his collar and open the door in one swift motion and I'm running for my life.

I could hear his agonizing screams and I congratulate myself for hitting him that hard. I keep running forward trying to look for a place to hide or a much more public place.

I no longer hear his screams and I can only think that he started chasing after me. My legs keep moving, but slowing down about to give up on me. I look back for a second and see nothing.

Deciding to rather be safe than sorry I keep running and when I make an abrupt stop in a corner if an alley, a hand clamps over my mouth pulling me to the side and shoving me into the darkness where nobody could see me.

**A/N:  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this was part 2! Part three will e out tomorrow and hopefully sooner because there is no school! Yay! Anyways if you have any confusion ask away!**

**P.S. when it says (Bam... Crash... Boom... Ding Dong... Meooow!) It means like the sound you here when somebody gets hit so applaud me for my imagination.**

**Oh and by the way... Lucas is still in the story and is making an appearance soon and also the party is appearing soon!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guys for not posting yesterday! I was caught up in the election that I forgot to upload a new chapter!**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the reviews on the last couple of chapters. There great. Again, thank you to all who review! It really is helpful and uplifting to me.**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Ricky's POV (where Ricky's POV left off)**

I hope into Anne's car in a hurry and set the key in the ignition. I stop for a second and think... If she doesn't have her car with her. That means that there is a possibility that she's on foot.

So I quickly exit the car and start looking all around. It was getting pretty dark and I probably had no chance of finding Amy in a pitch black environment. I jog forward and look around every building in sight.

Still no sign of Amy and luckily no sign of Bob. Right then I see a familiar figure on its phone. I surge towards the figure and when I get closer I recognize that it's Lucas.

After a few seconds he notices me and looks up from his phone. "Well well well how may I help you sir douchebag." He said with a smirk and I think to myself how much he has changed and probably not for the better.

"Look I'm not here to fight with you... I'm actually looking for Amy." I said in a whisper ashamed of myself for letting her get the cake from the bakery.

"Did Amy find someone new to pleasure her?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "No... She's in trouble." I said getting angry and time was ticking.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked the worry reflecting off of his voice and his eyes. "She hasn't contacted me for like an hour and she was just supposed to go to the bakery down there." I said pointing to the direction behind me.

"I'll help you only because this is Amy were talking about." He said and I nodded curtly. Lucas and I spent five to eight minutes searching until something caught our eyes. We saw somebody running towards our direction followed by screams of a male.

"Hide!" I demanded and we hid in the alley. The figure came closer and we saw that it was a woman. I looked even closer and when I saw those eyes... I just knew it was her. I lightly slapped Lucas' shoulder to signal to see if it was her.

Lucas started leaning in closer to get a better look, but in a millisecond she came to an abrupt stop and in the flash of an eye Lucas was hauling her into the depths of the dark alley.

**Amy's POV**

"Aughggh!" I screamed, but my screams were muffled by a strong and sturdy hand. The hand flew away from my mouth and I was pinned to the wall lightly.

Thinking it was Bob since I couldn't see because the alley was so dark, I started thrashing my arms and legs and pounding on the mans chest. I was crying and punching and I never thought I would hear this voice again after today.

"Sshh... You're okay... You're safe." I heard the masculine but velvety voice say. I steadied my vision and focused on what was in front of me and I saw a worried Ricky pinning me slightly against the wall.

"You-you found me!" I whispered with excitement and love and I ushered my head in the crook of Ricky's neck and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Of course I did and I had help..." He said and I pulled away to look at him with confusion.

He turned his head around and referred to a very uncomfortable Lucas. When I saw him I was very thankful for him finding me with Ricky,but still I was still a bit mad with him.

"And while I'm at it I'm going to slap him silly for cuffing your mouth like that." He said in a threatening voice and glared at Lucas.

"Hey I had to hide her and I needed to stop her from screaming." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Yeah well..." Ricky said but he was cut off by my 'shhhs'. "Shhh!... Did you hear that?" I asked in a whisper and we all exchanged glances of worry.

Lucas was confused but worry was evident, I was totally pissing in my pants because I knew what Bob was capable of and I was lucky enough to escape him, and Ricky was beyond worried and just plain scarred... I think he knew what was coming.

"Hear what?" Lucas asked quietly. I listened for a second and I heard the slight pitter patter of shoes against the concrete. "That!" I whispered loudly. They both seemed to hear it and Ricky held me a little closer.

Ricky was holding onto me for dear life and Lucas was peering around the corner once in a while. Suddenly Lucas pulled his head back and stood still. We were frozen right there and we didn't move a muscle.

The sound was getting closer and I knew it was right behind the wall of the alley we were in. I saw a shadow on the floor and I knew it was Bob. He slowly stopped and after a minute he turned around and walked the other way with a low and irritated growl.

I sighed in relief, but my shaky breath that was a little bit too loud caused Bob to turn back around and all three of us saw a gun come near around the corner...

Anne's POV

Wow... Ricky and Amy still aren't back. I hope they are okay. An hour or two ago is when they were going to get a cake but now there literally there missing out on Valerie's birthday party.

They are so lucky I'm recording the party because that time would have gone to waste if neither Amy nor Ricky were present. Guess well just have to wait until they show up.

A/N:  
Sorry this chapter is so short because I'm tired and I want to take a nap and because of the elections.

Just be patient and there will be more chapters to come. Read and review guys! Love ya guys.


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys I haven't posted in a while because I wanted to keep you lovely viewers guessing.**

**But here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys.**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Ricky's POV**

I cursed silently when I hear Amy's sharp intake of breath. I saw the black metal of what seemed to be a gun glisten in the moonlight.

I hid Amy behind me and signaled Lucas to call the police with a fake phone with my fingers and he seemed to understand.

My heart stopped when I heard the cruel voice. "You know son you were never good at hiding from me." He said but he still didn't show his face or round the corner.

I didn't say anything for a second and I willed all my confidence to speak. "Maybe I'm done hiding." I said and gestured Amy to crouch down and keep quiet.

She nodded vigorously and I would have laughed if we weren't in the current situation. I came out of the shadows and faced a tense Bob with a gun.

"What a fool. I taught you wrong... You never face the man with the gun." He said and he chuckled lightly.

"On the contrary... I'm not facing a man... I'm facing a bastard who should be ashamed to call himself a man." I spit back and I heard a light giggle come from the alley who made me feel warm inside and I prayed to God that Bob didn't hear that.

My gosh Amy what has gotten into you! I chuckled inside my head but my reverie was disturbed.

"Maybe you should ask little Amy over there what she thinks what a real man is." He said pointing behind the alley with the gun.

"Shutup! You disgust me!" I yelled at him and he had an amused look on his horrid face. "Well my god! Really? Do I disgust you because I don't think Amy feels the same way because let me tell you earlier she was a little vixen and-" Bob's mocking voice was cut off and I could see Amy getting angrier and angrier and then I heard Amy's outraged shouts.

"Shutup! Shutup! Shutup! Because I was clearly disgusted and that's why your little tiny balls are blue from the impact of my knee you first rate jackass!" Amy shouted and if we were in a cartoon them there would be smoke plummeting out of her nose and ears and I can see the little vixen in her.

Now I was getting blue in the balls of the image of an angry and sexy Amy in bed. Maybe I have to get her angry more often. I thought and I shook the thought away and looked at the situation in hand.

Amy had come out of her crouched position behind the wall and was now towering over my father. Bob looked surprised for a second but fell from his face and spoke again.

"See... I told you... Vixen. Though you are very wrong..." He hissed and I could see that this was Amy's fight and she wasn't backing down. "my balls are far from tiny!" He continued.

"Oh my my my. I have been mistaken! You ain't got any balls!" Amy yelled and flew her arms up in the air for exaggeration and I took her by the arm and placed her behind me protectively cause I could see rage boiling up inside Bob and now it was my turn to fight.

"You little Bitch!" He said pointing the threatening gun to Amy. I ran in front of her to stop the bullet from hurting her and I closed my eyes getting ready for the impact but I wasn't met with it.

Instead I heard a painful grunt and police sirens. I opened my eyes and I noticed a very bloody Lucas and a dashing Bob. I also noticed a frail Amy on the ground who was pushed back by my body when the bullet hit Lucas.

I took her by the hand, but she dismissed and hurried over to Lucas and she looked up at me and I gave her an apologetic smile.

I looked around and there was no sign of Bob. Things were definitely not going as planned.

**Amy's POV**

I saw it all. I saw Ricky coming to my rescue and was practically going to save me from the bullet but not after Lucas saved both of us from the bullet.

When the bullet impacted Lucas it pushed Ricky back and since I was right behind him I got knocked down to the floor like the domino effect.

I saw the blood escape and curl around Lucas and I saw flashing red and blue lights in the distance.

I also saw Ricky give me a helping hand but I objected the hand and scurried toward Lucas who was now on the ground ready to give up. Ricky smiled apologetically and I nodded.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" I yelled towards Ricky and he nodded and kneeled down to check Lucas's pulse.

"Amy... There is no use. He's gone. He risked his life for us." He said quietly and I felt the tear I was holding in since I escaped Bob.

I cried because I wasn't able to celebrate Valerie's one month party like I wanted to. I cried because who knows what Bob could have done to me in that car.

I cried because I couldn't possibly live if Ricky was the one shot and I cried because an acquaintance died and Bob ran away possibly outrunning the cops.

Ricky held me in his embrace for what seemed like a long time before a sheriff walked towards us.

"Excuse me... We couldn't find Robert Underwood, but I think you guys need to head with us to the police station. We have lots of questions." The sheriff said and we were driven to a police station in the back of a police car. Why did I feel like a criminal?

**Clementines POV**

Right now it's 2:00 am and I'm watching the news and all I see were pictures of Amy, Ricky, Bob, and a lifeless body named Lucas.

I was apart of this and it wouldn't be long until I was put in jail. My god what did I get myself into? Why do I have to be so stupid and ambitious. I was severely mistaken when I said nothing could go wrong.

Everything went horribly wrong for everyone. It was my doing and I had an inner turmoil if I should turn myself in or keep quiet... What if I moved to Las Vegas? I was choosing to keep quiet and lay low.

**Lucas POV**

I heard the gunshot and felt an intense pain in my chest. I fell to the ground and I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't feel, couldn't see, I was in Hell for sure.

I died a man of revenge and I also died for two people and I could only hope this could show my apology and if this was enough for forgiveness.

I saw a dash of light and it looked amazing. Maybe I wasn't in Hell after all.

**A/N:**

**Well there isn't much to say but I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in... Like what?... Two weeks or more and for that I apologize.**

**I've been packing all day and all night and couldn't find time to write a new chapter.**

**So here I deliver is a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

**Amy's POV**

The last couple of hours have been the most stressful hours of my life. We were currently in a police station and I think they've kept us here for about three agonizing hours asking questions.

"Okay after a couple more questions you guys may go home." Said the officer who looked as if he didn't want to be here as much as I did and left the room leaving us with a detective.

"Thank God... This is stupid." I muttered under my breath and shower how annoyed I was. "Tonight one of your friends died and the murderer got away. Now please tell me why Robert Underwood would want to kill Lucas?" The detective asked and I tensed in my seat next to Ricky.

"I...-uh...he..."I stuttered and looked over to Ricky for help and he took my hand in his and gave them a tight reassuring squeeze.

"My father... I mean Robert wasn't wasn't trying to kill Lucas. He wanted to kill us." Ricky murmured and the detective was in a state of shock, but quickly replaced it with a sympathetic look and a nod.

"Why is this?" detective asked and I looked at Ricky who seemed to be fighting the urge to let tears fall. "It's a long story." I said and hoped that I could get out of here soon.

"I've got plenty of time." The detective said and sat down in a chair. I knew he wasn't going to move until he got answers, so I spoke.

I explained Ricky's disturbed past and Bob's abusive behavior towards his son which lead him to go to jail which he was let out of a couple of weeks ago. It was unfair.

"And because he was let out of jail of course he wanted revenge on Ricky and I think the only way he could really hurt Ricky was by hurting me. I had just arrived at the bakery because I was supposed to fetch a cake for our little party for Valerie- my daughter- and I noticed how cold it was and went to retrieve my jacket that was in the backseat and a second later I was punched harshly into the backseat and Bob held me captive. To fast forward this story I found a way out and ran. I ran near an alley and that's where I saw Ricky and Lucas and Bob was trying to find me and he did, but instead of causing us harm Lucas took the bullet for us and now we have a dead body in our hands. I was so stupid. I shouldn't even have said he didn't have any balls. Goddammit." I explained staring down at a spot on the floor because the god damn floor was oh so much interesting.

I sighed and looked up to see the detective had an amused look on his face and I stared at him as if he were insane. "What's so funny?!" I asked bewildered.

"He tried to shoot you because you said he didn't have balls! Overreact much?" The detective said laughing and I glared at him and he automatically straightened up and stopped laughing.

Now that I think of it... It is pretty funny, but I won't admit that. I looked over to Ricky and his face was blank and no emotions could be seen. "What's wrong?" I asked and I could see his eyes pooling with tears.

"You aren't stupid. I was the stupid one to let you go by yourself to that stupid bakery." He said reminding me of what I said and started getting angry at himself.

"Don't say that. You couldn't have gone with me anyways because you had to watch the kids." I said and Ricky had a very guilty look on his face and I just realized that I didn't even know where Valerie or John was.

"The kids!" I exclaimed and I jumped out of my chair. "Look I already told you what happened detective. Can we go?" I pleaded and he nodded and sighed. "Come on Ricky!" I said ushering him out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about the kids?" I said once we were outside. "It's okay I left them with your mom because I knew something was wrong with you." He said. "Oh god! Valerie's one month party. We didn't even get to celebrate it with her." I said and I started to cry silent tears.

Ricky turned me around to face me and wiped my tears off. "Please don't cry. It wasn't your fault and we can do something with Valerie another day." He said and I nodded and we waited for a cab to pull up to drive us home to our kids. But there was still something in the back of my mind that worried me... Clementine.

**Clementines POV**

I groaned at the sudden noise and looked at the clock that read 3:07 a.m. I heard the noise again and realized it was knocking on the door.

I stoop up from my bed and walked past the luggage I have in the living room because I decided I was leaving and soon.

I looked through the peephole and saw nothing. I opened the door to see if it was just some stupid kid or maybe just the wind. I looked side to side and saw nothing.

I leaned a little bit farther outside and just when I was about to go back inside Bob was in front of me. I yelped instantly.

"Are u leaving so soon? What no goodbye?" He asked evilly and his smirk was killing me. "No... Uh. I'm going on v-vacation." I lied to him and I saw his face contort with anger.

"I don't like being lied to Clementine, but don't worry your staying here and if I get caught I'm bringing you down with me." He said menacingly and left my sight in blink. I closed the door quickly and slid down it and cried and cried. I was going to pay the consequences.

**A/N:  
Before I forget I wanted to say that I watched The Secret Life of the American Teenager holiday special and I loved it! You guys can tell me what you guys thought about it in the reviews or PM. Well I love you guys and thank you for so many reviews. Read and review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors Note:**

**Happy new year! Well a little bit too late for that... Haha! I know, I know I've been absent for like three months and I do apologize. It's just that I moved and then there was school and my constant need to read The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction since we all very much know The Secret Life of the American Teenager has been A-wall and finally it's coming back in March and I can't wait.**

**Well this story has changed a lot in time since I first started writing and I feel extremely proud, but I feel like I need to work on my stories and ameliorate. Enough of my obsessive need to explain things to you when you just want to read. You probably aren't reading this anyways. Whatever... I love you guys:)**

**Here's my new chapter since a long time and I hope you find it supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I woke up to the dull throb in my head and tenderness in my eyes. Dazed, I look around and adjust my eyes to the harsh morning light. I look to the left of me and see Ricky staring at me. I would have commented on how creepy it was to stare, but the thought was erased from my mind. There were little crease lines between his eyebrows showing how worried he was, but why.

Then it all hit me, the worries that seemed like a dream were a reality. I was momentarily kidnapped by Ricky's father, no scratch that... Bob, his name was Robert and nothing more. Then I remember running and running until Ricky and Lucas came to my aid.

Oh God, Lucas... he was gone. No, he wasn't geographically gone; he was gone like Lucas had never existed on this cruel world and all because he saved Ricky's life. Now that I think of it, it was my fault that he died. He only jumped infront of the speeding bullet because Ricky was doing the same for me... because I always needed to be saved.

Not only do I feel the overwhelming grief stricken guilt for taking away somebody's life, but the unimaginable guilt of missing out on my own daughters one month of being brought into this world. What does that say about me?

Apparently I lost the sense of time and all things surrounding me because I hadn't realized the whimpers that sounded from my mouth and the waterworks that never failed to slow down or stop, not until Ricky had taken me in his strong arms.

I felt him kiss the crown of my head and I buried my head deeper into his neck and let his embrace wrap around me like a cocoon. It felt like nothing was salvageable at this point. All the things that we hoped didn't go wrong went horribly wrong. Maybe I deserved this?

Clearly I'm out of it today because I hadn't recognized the voice that repeated its all my fault over and over again like a mantra and that broken and blubbering voice was my own.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking and it's absolutely not your fault, so stop blaming yourself." Ricky snaps angrily and moves away from me, but I knew he wasn't mad at me.

He was upset by what I thought, but I wanted him to be angry and blame it on me because it was my fault even if I wasn't the one with the gun or the one exactly behind Lucas or the one who kidnapped me from the very beginning.

"It is my fault, Ricky! Don't you see? If I hadn't been so hellbent on going to the bakery on my own then you would have been there or the fact that I had to open my big mouth and encourage him to freaking pull the trigger! I killed him and endangered all of us and to top it all I'm a horrible mother who couldn't celebrate with their own daughter!" I argue back and by the time I'm done with my rant I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Oh, Stop with the pity party! You did nothing wrong and this is all to blame on my damned father, not you! So just freaking stop because this hurts me just as much it hurts you, Amy!" He yelled with conviction. I stared up at him wide-eyed and felt all the air had been knocked out of me.

My breaths were ragged and shallow and it practically hurt when I tried to take in a deep breath.

Ricky saw the discomfort and heard my breathing, more like my lack of breathing and hurried by my side again. "Hey, Hey, I'm sorry! Just breath! God, I love you, so just breath!" He says in a hurry.

He pulls me into a hug that always seemed to send a bolt of electricity through my spine and I feel better as if I were breathing the purest of air and my lungs immediately take in all the air I can get and let it out.

I feel him relax and I keep my hold on him tight and relentless. "I love you too. So much." I hiccup and blubber. He answered with a hum of approval and my heart swells.

If yesterday hadn't happen and this was a regular day I would have kissed him, but I still felt all the things that happened to me crash into me like a tidal wave.

"It hurts, Ricky." I whisper.

"It won't forever." He whispers against my hair and it's my turn to nod and hum.

* * *

After sitting in bed and just enjoying the silence because it was the only thing needed. We needed to think what we were going to do... We needed to grasp the idea of what we went through not even twenty four hours ago. Where's Bob? How do we announce that Lucas was dead? Did he even have any relatives?

What were we going to do about Valerie and her one month celebration? What about John? All these questions were unanswered that I desperately needed answers for. We needed a solution and fast.

**Ricky's POV**

Since I had been awake this morning before Amy, I just looked at how serene her face appeared, but that was only in the state of unconscious because I most definitely knew that when she woke up her face would tell a whole other story.

That's what pained me the most... The thought of not being able to help her, but she would survive this because somehow she always did.

She survived a teen pregnancy and the hardships of being pregnant in high school. Se had seen me in my worst and she had overcome the jealous ex's.

This was only another bump in the road or better said a pothole. I saw her eyes flutter signaling her arrival from her dream state. I saw her look at me and I gauged her expression while she gauged mine.

It was literally a pang to my hearts when she thought it was her fault and I needed her to stay clear of a guilty conscience when she didn't need one because she did nothing wrong.

I told her this and I told her I loved her because I do and always will. All we had to do was wait for Bob to get arrested and spend time with Valerie and John because every moment counted and I especially realized that yesterday... I mean come on I was in the brink of death all I could think about was family, and it all seemed ironic to me.

I was pensive about family, yet my life was being threatened by somebody who's supposed to be family, but Bob was never a father and never will be.

That I am sure of.

**Anne's POV**

Where on earth could Ricky and Amy possibly be? I had decided to take Valerie and John home with me, since there was no sigh of Ricky and Amy coming home any time soon yesterday.

I was starting to get worried and jittery. I had Valerie and John fed breakfast and had them entertained, but a TV show about a sponge and a starfish isn't much of a distraction when you haven't seen your mom or dad in hours.

John was growing impatient and asking about Amy and Ricky every chance he had. And the only other answer I had was that they were coming. I never specified if they were coming soon, but I think he understood.

Now all I need to do is get to the bottom of what was happening. I had a sickening feeling and I was seriously overwrought.

* * *

**A/N:  
Well that was that chapter. I don't know when will be the next time I upload a chapter, but hopefully it will be soon. Next chapter will be Amy and Ricky seeing John and Valerie and the issue of Clementine is partially confronted. That's all. Read and Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Authors Note:**

**I am so disappointed. Disappointed in myself for not updating this story along with my other on such a long time, disappointed in the crappy Series Finale of TSLOTAT. I hated it. I think it was poorly executed and they could have done way better.**

**Ugh.**

**Anyways I haven't updated this story because I seriously uninspired. Secret Life got really crappy really fast. I also want to mention that I have a new story on The Vampire Diaries on Damon and Elena, so go check it out if you're a TVD fan. I'm going to stop now. Bye! Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. Only the characters Lucas and Valerie Kate Underwood!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

After getting up out of bed and eating a really quick breakfast, Ricky and I drove to my mom's house. I had to see John and Valerie... I had to be with my kids and Ricky as well.

We made it in a matter of minutes and quickly got out of the car. I impatiently knocked on the door tears on the verge of falling. My insistent knocking caused Ricky to take a hold of my shoulders and turn me to look into his eyes.

They were reassuring and soft and I understood what he was trying to say without saying anything at all. He was saying to be strong, not just for myself or even Ricky, but our kids.

Finally, the door opened and my mom's face appeared and a little Valerie in her arms and John behind her legs. I sighed with relief and took Valerie out of her arms and hugged her little frame.

Ricky took John into his arms and hugged him just as tight. I cooed at Valerie and this time the tears did come, but they were happy and joyful even after yesterday's mishaps because I had my baby girl in my arms and I had John.

Mom invited us inside and I gratefully went in. "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt? Why weren't you at Valerie's one month celebration?" Mom fired at us.

That only made me feel worse, but I took a deep breath and explained everything from Bob to Lucas. Mom was in tears. We all were. It was going to get better for us. It has to.

**Ricky's POV**

"So you mean to tell me that Bob is still roaming the streets making havoc?" Anne asked shocked. I nod my head, but I see Amy shake hers. I look at her perplexed and she stares at me oddly.

"No, because Bob and Clementine are making havoc." She says and I literally fly off my seat on the couch. "Clementine? Clementine was involved in this." I said and Amy says nothing just stares down at Valerie who was still in her arms.

"Amy. We have to go. I know where she lives. Maybe she can give some insight on Bob. That's at least something the bitch could do." I exclaim bitterly and Amy narrows her eyes at me before directing her eyes at John.

I look down guilty, yet I'm still fuming and clenching and unclenching my fists. "I don't want to leave John and Valerie. Not now. Not ever." Amy shakes her head.

"Then I'll go. Bob has to stop for everything he's done and I mean everything." I say earnestly. I stormed out, but not before kissing Valerie's little hand, Johns head, Anne's cheek, and Amy's lips.

I was a man on a mission and I wasn't going to stop. I got in my car and hopefully Amy didn't need the car till I got back. I drove carelessly as fast as I could and I didn't let the car fully stop before I got out of the car and marched towards Clementine's door.

After two minutes if knocking I got frustrated, before ultimately having to break in a voice startled me. "If you're looking for Clementine, she just left five minutes ago carrying heavy luggage." Clementine's neighbor said in a kind voice.

"Thank you." I said in a rush. "Are you going to declare your undying love for her? Has she stolen your heart?" The woman teased before I could get in my car. I turned to look at her and I shook my head.

"No, that wasn't her crime. It was far more worse." I say and I see her shocked ad worried face. I get in the car quickly without saying anything and drive to the airport. I had already lost time by talking. When reaching the airport I waste no time and run inside.

Searching around for Clementine had me running around for thirty minutes. Just when I lost hope and was heading home, I found her. Carrying a handbag and waiting in a chair fiddling her thumbs.

Walking over to her my anger was to the roof. Looking up, she saw me and her eyes widened. "Hey, Ricky. What are you doing here?" She asks and I could tell she was nervous.

"Oh you know just trying to catch the person who committed a crime." I say and I hear Clementine's breathing become shallow and harsh. "You know what this person did? They helped this other criminal at kidnapping an innocent woman." I continue looking at her reaction.

She jumps up from her chair and leaving her bag in the process. She tries running as fast as she could, but I caught up to her. Halting her by grabbing her arm and holding it tight in my grasp.

"Please. I'm sorry-" she pleads. "No you aren't. You did it on purpose fully knowing why Bob was going to do." She only cried harder. "Why'd you do it. What did Amy do?" I hiss loudly.

"She had you. You were supposed to be mine." She yells hysterically. "I was never supposed to be yours, Clementine. You just ruined your life. Tell me where Bob is." I demand. "I don't know, but he's probably near.

He threatened me last night practically saying if I left he would come after me. He said he gets caught I'm going down with him." Clementine explains.

"You've already been caught. We're going to wait here for as long as it takes until he gets here. Don't worry, Clementine. You're not going to get anything you don't deserved. I think years in prison suffice." I snarl at her.

The sound of Clementine's cries and the ruckus of the airport filled my ears giving me headache that was going to last hours. I hope Amy and the kids are okay.

* * *

**A/N:  
I'm sorry for not updating this story for a really long time and I hope you can forgive me. Thins have been hectic lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It more like a filler chapter.**


End file.
